La Dama del lago
by Misdry
Summary: Gray Fullbuster, mago de Fairy Tail, es contratado por los aldeanos de una hermosa villa que sufre continuas lluvias desde que una forastera se internase en el lago cercano que tienen. Las órdenes de Gray son claras, razonar con esa mujer, obligarla a marcharse si se niega y llevarla al gremio. ¿Podrá hacerlo cuando su enemiga utiliza el agua para atraerlo?. [Gruvia].
1. Capítulo 1 La misión

Bueno pues aquí estoy de regreso con un nuevo Gruvia, pero esta vez no será tan largo como mi anterior fic sobre ellos, planeo que dure unos 10/12 caps, la idea de este fic me llegó un día que estaba leyendo un antiguo fic mío que tenía este título y en ese momento sentí que tenía que versionarlo y adaptarlo para Gruvia. Finalmente me decidí a escribirlo y aquí tenemos el primer capítulo.

* * *

 **© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

 _En cursiva-_ pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo, manifestación de sueños o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

 **En negrita** \- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

* * *

 **La dama del lago.**

 **Capítulo 1. La misión.**

Un nuevo y maravilloso día transcurría en Magnolia, un agradable y apacible país del reino de Fiore, en este reino existían unas personas con capacidades extraordinarias a las que se denominaba 'magos', los magos se unían a un gremio y desde él podían aceptar solicitudes de trabajos con las que ganarse la vida, para algunos los gremios solo eran lugares de paso, pero para el protagonista de esta historia, su gremio era su familia.

Fairy Tail, el gremio de las hadas, era uno de los más famosos, pero también de los más problemáticos por no decir el que más, cumplía muchas misiones con éxito, pero también era una gran fuente de problemas y costes para algunas ciudades.

-Me aburro mucho.- Se quejaba uno de los magos de este gremio, su nombre era **Gray Fullbuster** , era un mago especializado en el hielo, su pelo era de color negro y peinado en punta, sus ojos oscuros, su piel algo blanca, su cuerpo tonificado y en estos momentos se encontraba quejándose en la barra del gremio.

-¿Por qué no has ido con Natsu y los demás?.- Preguntó la dulce Mirajane al joven.

-La misión que ese mechero con patas ha elegido es solo para chicas, cuando llegue allí y se lo digan se va a quedar de piedra.- Sonreía animado imaginándose la cara de Salamander.

Mientras conversaban más animadamente los dos, la puerta del gremio se abrió de par en par y el maestro Makarov entró, acababa de venir de una reunión con el consejo y traía cara de pocos amigos. No habló con nadie hasta que llegó a la altura de Gray.

-Tengo una misión para ti.- Informó al muchacho.

Gray abrió los ojos interesado, el maestro dio un salto hasta alcanzar la barra y se sentó en ella mientras fumaba de su característica pipa, rebuscó en su traje y sacó una hoja de misión que entregó al pelinegro en la mano.

' _Misión: La dama del lago._

 _Rango: ¿?_

 _Estimado maestro del gremio Fairy Tail, acudimos a usted para que le haga llegar nuestro pedido a uno de sus magos, más concretamente a uno llamado Gray Fullbuster y del cual según tenemos entendido es mago de hielo._

 _Nuestro problema tiene que ver con una maga procedente de un gremio oscuro, desde que se asentó en el lago que tenemos cerca de nuestro pueblo hará ya más de un año, no para de llover todos los días, nuestros niños no pueden salir a jugar a las calles, el ganado permanece cerrado en las granjas y lo peor es que nuestras cosechas se están inundando y con ello perdiendo._

 _No sabemos si la joven lo hace con mala intención o si realmente no puede controlar su poder, varios habitantes han intentado acercarse al lago y una potente corriente de agua los ha arrastrado de regreso al pueblo, eso los que han tenido suerte, algunos también han regresado pero ahogados._

 _Suplicamos la ayuda de su mago para poner fin a esta pesadilla y que volvamos a ver el sol. Gracias por adelantado._

 _Presidente de Villa Esperanza'._

-Entiendo lo que ocurre, pero no sé el motivo para que solo me quieran a mí.- Contestó el mago de hielo algo confuso.

-Ese lago se encuentra en un enorme y profundo bosque, por lo que me han contado y por lo que pone en esa carta, todo el que se acerca es rechazado por agua, siendo experto en hielo no creo que tengas problemas para congelar esa agua y llegar hasta la joven.- Dijo el maestro dando una calada fuerte a su pipa.

-Vale, supongamos que llego hasta donde se encuentra, ¿qué demonios quieres que haga con ella abuelo?.- Preguntó ideando un plan.

-Si ves que te ofrece resistencia, intenta que entre en razón, si debes utilizar tu magia contra ella hazlo, pero si ves que puede salir de esa oscuridad que la invade, tráela al gremio, me gustaría hablar con ella.- Dio otra calada.

-¿Se sabe algo de ella?, me refiero a como es, que lleva puesto y ese tipo de cosas, no me gustaría atacar por error a alguna aldeana de esa villa.- Preguntó nuevamente.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, lo único que han podido ver de ella es unos grandes ojos azules, pelo también azul y piel blanca como la nieve, por cierto deberías tener cuidado, estamos en invierno y el bosque estará completamente nevado, podrá esconderse fácilmente entre los charcos si domina el agua.- Aconsejó el maestro.

-Vale viejo, iré a mi casa, prepararé la maleta y partiré a la estación lo más pronto posible.- Se bajó del taburete y salió del gremio rascándose la cabeza.

Una misión era una misión, estaba acostumbrado a hacer misiones solo, pero esta era la primera vez que le pedían para una misión en la que debía controlar a una mujer, que irónica podía ser la vida, él que se la pasaba evitando estar mucho tiempo rodeado de mujeres que pudiesen incomodarle, debía intentar calmar a una y llevarla al gremio.

A las pocas horas de tomar el tren en la estación, Gray llego a la villa, todo el mundo se percató enseguida del recién llegado y todos corrieron a saludarle. Preguntaron si era el famoso mago de hielo de Fairy Tail a lo que el pelinegro solo tuvo que asentir.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en el despacho del alcalde, era un lugar apacible, tenía todos los muebles de madera, montones de libros y un gran ventanal que mostraba la hermosa montaña que tenían al lado.

 _-'Esta gente parece realmente desesperada, ¿qué clase de monstruo es esa mujer?'_.- Pensó mientras escuchaba al alcalde.

(Mientras tanto en el lago)

- **Juvia** ha estado buscando el artefacto, pero Juvia todavía no lo ha encontrado.- Una jovencita de pelo azul, piel blanca y ojos también azules hablaba por lacrima con el maestro de su gremio.

\- Eres una inútil, Aria mató a esos aldeanos con el agua para que no metiesen las narices en los asuntos que no les convienen, ahora creen que fuiste tú y por eso no se acercan, pero dime Juvia mía, ¿me equivoqué al mandarte a ti a cumplir esa misión que hasta un niño de cinco años haría?.- Contestó una voz furiosa a la joven desde el otro lado.

-Juvia lo siente maestro, Juvia no fallará.- Trató de sonar convincente.

-Muy bien, no hagas que me arrepienta de la decisión que tomé aquel día.- Contestó amenazante el maestro de Phantom.

Juvia se quedó huérfana a los pocos años de su joven vida, el maestro de Phantom era el mejor amigo de su padre y aceptó cuidar de ella cuando los demás familiares la dieron la espalda, ya que según ellos traía mala suerte. Por eso Juvia sentía que debía corresponder a ese hombre que la había criado, aunque ello implicase hacer cosas que no quería y eso incluía unirse a su gremio oscuro.

Por eso se había ofrecido como voluntaria para esta misión, ese artefacto era una herramienta oscura, algo que haría que el maestro fuese feliz y por tanto ella también. Obviamente no estaba de acuerdo con matar a gente, esos pobres aldeanos la temían por algo que ella ni siquiera había hecho. Pero estaba acostumbrada a estar sola. Era mejor eso al rechazo. No podría soportarlo de nuevo. Sacudió su cabeza para despejarse y se centró de nuevo en la misión.

De regreso a la villa. Gray no para de darle vueltas a la historia que el alcalde le había contado en su sillón minutos atrás.

' _Esa mujer es peligrosa, llego una noche lluviosa, paso por el pueblo sin decir nada y se internó en el bosque._

 _Al día siguiente comprobamos que no paraba de llover, pensamos que sería temporal pero no fue así, una gran nube negra se colocó sobre el lago y entonces lo entendimos. La forastera era la causante de esa interminable lluvia, cuando varios de nuestros muchachos se acercaron para hablar con ella, una fuerte corriente de agua guiada por un aire aún más fuerte los trajo de regreso a la villa sin vida, se habían ahogado, fue entonces cuando decidimos pedir ayuda a su gremio mandando a uno de nuestros mensajeros a entregarle la carta a su maestro en la reunión que tenía con el consejo._

 _Esperamos que acabe con esa mujer y traiga esperanza de nuevo a nuestros corazones y a nuestras vidas'._

El mago de hielo dio un gran salto hacia a tras cuando intentó salir del despacho del alcalde, el agua caía en grandes cantidades, formando un pequeño río en lo que hasta hace apenas unos minutos había sido el camino por el que le habían traído. Maldijo en silencio, agarró uno de los paraguas de la entrada y se preparó para actuar.

-¡Suelo de hielo!.- Gritó el pelinegro mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre el agua congelándolo al instante.

La gente miró el nuevo suelo al principio algo confusa, pero una niña vio que Fullbuster caminaba sin problemas y enseguida le imitó, aunque con peor resultado, resbaló y terminó empapada por la lluvia que caía y por el hielo.

Pero eso no impidió que se levantase sonriendo y que volviese a intentarlo, esta vez con mejor resultado, varios niños la imitaron y finalmente los adultos, por fin un poco de alegría se escuchaba en esa villa después de tanto tiempo.

Gray estaba concentrado en la misión, no podía perder el tiempo viendo como los aldeanos disfrutaban con algo tan simple como era el agua en estado sólido o en otras palabras del hielo.

Quería terminar esa misión cuanto antes, atrapar a esa mujer, hacer que se marchase, obligarla si la mujer se negaba y llevarla al gremio por orden del maestro que tenía una curiosidad muy extraña por la joven.

Por lo menos el maestro podía ser útil algunas veces, la joven tenía las características de tener el pelo y los ojos azules, la piel blanca y dominar el agua.

-'Esto cada vez se pone mejor, como demonios voy a encontrarla si se oculta en algún charco…'.- Maldecía Gray al darse cuenta de que su objetivo tenía ventaja sobre él.

Atravesó el resto de la villa en silencio y llegó a la entrada del bosque, efectivamente el maestro era muy listo cuando quería, la nieve cubría gran parte de las copas de imponentes árboles que parecían tocar el cielo, el camino estaba cubierto por un pequeño manto níveo, miró de nuevo al cielo y vio que la gran anchura de las copas de los árboles no dejaban atravesar la lluvia, por lo que en ese sitio no necesitaría de ese ridículo objeto que había necesitado para llegar hasta allí.

Cuando lo cerró supo el motivo por el cual algunas aldeanas se habían estado riendo disimuladamente, por las prisas había tomado un paraguas de mujer de color rosa con corazones y bordado blanco. Se llevó una de las manos a la cara al darse cuenta de lo idiota que debía de verse con ese paraguas y un leve rubor tiñó su angelical rostro.

 _-'Primero la lluvia, ahora el paraguas, no te conozco y ya te odio mujer, te odio…'_.- De nuevo el carácter temperamental del muchacho salió a relucir.

De regreso en el lago. Una joven maga de agua descansaba con las manos metidas en el lago de su largo día, cuando se sentía fatigada o cansada el agua era el mejor compañero que ella necesitaba, instantáneamente todo su cuerpo reaccionaba proporcionándole un extra de energía.

El maestro la gritaría de nuevo, pero ella había buscado donde Aria había ordenado, ese objeto no estaba allí, no podía seguir por hoy, necesitaba comer algo, dormir, distraerse, podía escuchar la lluvia caer sobre los grandes árboles desde su lugar de reposo.

-Juvia siempre atrae a la lluvia… Por eso los padres de Juvia…- Dobló sus piernas y se las agarró con ambos brazos adoptando la forma de una pequeña bolita azul debido no solo a su pelo sino a su abrigo característico.

Pasó varios minutos así hasta que decidió que lo mejor era cazar algo para comer y después darse un buen baño. Si seguía compadeciéndose la pena se apoderaría de ella y entonces llovería hasta dentro de ese hermoso bosque.

Por suerte para la joven, Gajeel su hermano mayor la había enseñado a cazar en una de las acampadas que habían hecho días antes del trágico accidente, siempre se metía con ella pero era muy buen amigo y un excelente hermano.

 _-'La trampa se coloca de esta forma, el conejo viene por aquí y se queda atrapado por las patas, de esta forma puedes atraparlo bien, ¿me estás escuchando cabeza hueca?.- Protestaba un niño de largo pelo negro y ojos rojos._

 _-Sí, Juvia está escuchándote, Gajeel-kun.- Contestaba animada una joven Juvia'_

Juvia se secó una de las lágrimas que resbalaba por su mejilla derecha, perder a unos padres casi inexistentes en su vida había sido duro, pero perder a su hermano, su único pilar en la vida era lo peor por lo que había tenido que pasar, ese recuerdo no había hecho más que reabrir la herida.

Revisó la trampa y vio en ella a un conejo de gran tamaño, al menos no pasaría hambre, llevó al animal de las orejas hasta el campamento donde se alojaba, terminó con su sufrimiento de un golpe rápido en la cabeza y se puso a cocinarlo, tardaría de veinte minutos a media hora, tiempo suficiente para darse un buen baño en la oscuridad de la noche.

Dejo su ropa colgada de una rama de un árbol cercano y se zambulló en el agua, al instante su cuerpo empezó a volverse casi transparente llegando a camuflarse completamente con la cristalina agua del lago.

Ajeno a todo esto un joven mago de pelo negro caminaba por el bosque para encontrar ese 'maldito lago del demonio' como lo denominaba. Estaba muerto de hambre, debía de haber comprado algo en la villa antes de salir tan apresuradamente. Ahora su estómago rugía en señal de protesta y eso solo aumentaba su mal humor.

Mientras caminaba tropezó con una roca que estaba oculta en la nieve, ese fue el desencadenante para que Gray estallase, levantó la piedra a pulso y la lanzó hacia delante con toda la rabia que tenía acumulada. A los pocos segundos pudo escuchar como la roca resonó al chocar contra algo que parecía agua.

Aceleró el paso y llegó a lo que parecía un pequeño campamento, pero lo que realmente le impresionó fue la belleza del lago, nadie le había dicho nunca de la existencia de semejante maravilla de la naturaleza, la palabra hermoso no podía ni definirlo.

Mientras observaba en silencio el lago, un leve olor a comida llegó a su nariz, al girarse para mirar la procedencia del aroma tan delicioso fue cuando se percató del campamento con hoguera y tienda de campaña que había.

-Comida…- Dijo finalmente al ver al suculento animal dorado que se encontraba sobre la hoguera, pero su cabeza pensó más rápido que su estómago, ese debía de ser el refugio de la mujer.

Miró por todos lados pero no había rastro de ella, además que fuese de noche no ayudaba mucho para diferenciar nada, miró nuevamente al conejo ya listo que la hoguera había preparado tan deliciosamente y quiso probar un poco del manjar.

Juvia estaba relajada en su baño cuando una roca chocó contra su costado, alarmada miró por todos lados pero no consiguió ver nada, hasta que un hombre vestido con un abrigo blanco se acercó a su campamento mientras pronunciaba unas palabras que Juvia no se atrevería a pronunciar.

Era alto, tenía el pelo negro, iba vestido con un pantalón oscuro y un abrigo blanco, era guapo, eso Juvia no podía negarlo, pero no parecía un aldeano de los que había en esa villa, parecía alguien más fuerte, sin duda un mago contratado por la gente para hacerla fracasar en su misión.

Estaba enfadada consigo misma, no era momento de pensar, debía actuar y para ello debía darle una lección a ese hombre, estaba pensando como poder hacer que pagase por su osadía cuando el joven puso rumbo al conejo que había atrapado minutos después. Y eso era algo por lo que no iba a pasar. Nadó en silencio y lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde estaba su ropa y se vistió rápidamente.

-Juvia no le recomienda que toque eso.- Dijo finalmente.

Gray se sorprendió al escuchar detrás de él una melodiosa voz, cuando se giró pudo comprobar que realmente tenía delante de él a una diosa, su pelo azul caía empapado por encima de ese abrigo tan sexy que llevaba puesto haciendo que el agua resbalase por su cuerpo, mientras que sus piernas seguramente preciosas no se podían ver ocultas en esas largas botas marrones. Pero cuando la miró a la cara fue cuando quedó realmente hipnotizado, esos enormes ojos azules mostraban tristeza, pero también mostraban la fiereza de alguien que lucha hasta el final por lo que quiere y unos jugosos labios que debían ser las puertas del paraíso. Al final no iba a ser tan malo que le hubiesen mandado a esa misión, después de todo por fin una mujer llamaba su atención, aunque fuese su enemiga…

* * *

Bueno pues hasta aquí este cap, de este nuevo fic, como siempre dejen sus preciosos **reviews** que son fuente de inspiración y que hacen que siga escribiendo cosas. Un saludo.

 **Misdry~**


	2. Capitulo 2 Tentación

Bueno pues aquí vuelvo para traer el segundo capítulo de este fic que parece que está llamando la atención de muchos que me estáis dejando vuestros preciosos **reviews** que sabéis que me animan y motivan a seguir con mis fics. Dicho esto vamos ya a por el segundo.

* * *

 **© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

 _En cursiva-_ pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

 **En negrita** \- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Tentación.**

Juvia estaba un poco sorprendida, el joven que tenía delante no dejaba de mirarla como si fuese comestible, es más Juvia podría asegurar que los ojos del hombre se iban volviendo más oscuros cada vez.

-Mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster y soy un mago de Fairy Tail.- Dijo finalmente el pelinegro.

-Juvia... Juvia es miembro de Phantom.- Contestó recelosa.

-Juvia... Que bien te queda el nombre...- Murmuro el mago de hielo.

-Juvia le pide que se marche, Juvia no quiere hacerle daño, pero Juvia se verá obligada si continúa aquí.- Sonó más sincera de lo que pretendía.

-No me pienso ir por dos motivos: El primero es porque tengo la misión de detener esa fastidiosa lluvia que has levantado por toda la pobre villa Esperanza y la segunda es porque tengo la orden de llevarte a mi gremio para que hables con mi maestro que está interesado en ti.- Contestó con aire despreocupado.

Gray estaba confiado, esa mujer parecía frágil, en cualquier momento sucumbiría a sus encantos y podría llevársela al gremio, o eso pensaba porque cuando estaba sumido en sus pensamientos fue golpeado por una gran corriente de agua.

-¡Oye!, ¿qué haces?.- Preguntó esquivando el resto de golpes.

-Juvia se lo ha dicho, Juvia no se irá de aquí hasta que encuentre lo que ha venido a buscar, si se mete en el camino de Juvia, morirá.- Esos enormes ojos azules solo le mostraban a Gray determinación.

-Muy bien si es lo que quieres…- Dicho esto el pelinegro se quitó el abrigo quedando su torso al descubierto lo que confundió a la pobre maga de agua.

-Juvia se pregunta el motivo de que se quite la ropa.- Se ruborizó un poco.

-¡Outch mierda!. Maldijo el mago de hielo al darse cuenta de que le faltaba el abrigo.

-¡Látigo de agua!.- Mientras estaba de nuevo distraído Juvia creo en sus manos dos fuertes corrientes de agua capaces de moverse como un látigo lo haría, teniendo fijado a Gray movió sus manos para acertar al muchacho.

Esta vez Gray no se dejó engañar y esquivó rápidamente los movimientos, mientras creaba un escudo que lo protegía de los latigazos, al final el maestro tenía razón era maga experta en agua, por tanto mató a esos aldeanos.

-Oye Juvia, dices que no quieres hacerme daño pero ya has matado a varios aldeanos.- Comentó curioso.

-Juvia no ha matado a nadie!, ¡Aria fue quién lo hizo!- Gritó furiosa y volvió a atacar con sus látigo que esta vez se encontraban a mayor temperatura haciendo que el escudo de Gray se deshiciese por momentos.

 _-'Tengo que pensar en algo rápido o esta belleza me hará puré'.-_ Pensaba mientras esquivaba los golpes.

-¿Quién es Aria?.- Preguntó para distraerla.

-Aria es uno de los Element 4, la elite de Phantom.- Sonaba orgullosa pero por otro lado apenada.

-Ya veo, debe ser amigo tuyo entonces.- Comentó el pelinegro.

-Se equivoca, Juvia no tiene amigos, Juvia no los necesita, Juvia es la mujer de la lluvia y Juvia siempre estará sola.- Contestó tan fríamente que la magia de Gray a su lado parecía el fuego de Natsu.

-No digas bobadas, todos necesitamos amigos, nadie puede querer estar solo.- Dijo mientras veía una roca desde la que podía darse impulso para llegar a la joven e inmovilizarla.

-Juvia no los necesita, Juvia es feliz estando sola.- Tal y como Gray esperaba ella había dejado de atacar para contestarle.

En ese momento Gray se dio impulso con la roca y se abalanzó sobre la joven haciendo que cayesen al suelo, él encima de ella sujetándola los brazos y tratando de inmovilizarla con su cuerpo.

El plan de Gray era perfecto hasta que se dio cuenta de lo malditamente cerca que estaba de esa mujer y sus tentadores labios, no entendía que demonios le pasaba, a él nunca le habían llamado la atención tanto las mujeres o para ser más exactos nunca ninguna mujer había llamado su atención, hasta ahora.

Por su parte Juvia trataba de liberarse de su captor sintiendo como su corazón latía muy deprisa, no solo por el susto que se había llevado al verle saltar hacia ella sino porque ese hombre tan apuesto la tenía contra su cuerpo y el suelo.

Era un momento íntimo que Juvia no quería tener, o debería decir detener, el caso es que la joven trataba de soltarse del agarre del pelinegro forcejeando hasta que se dio cuenta de lo idiota que era, ella podía volver su cuerpo agua.

Gray debió de leer su expresión ya que se puso algo nervioso al darse cuenta de que la joven intentaría volverse agua para escapar de su agarre, tenía que hacer que ella se distrajese pero no sabía qué hacer.

-Vas a venir conmigo quieras o no.- Dijo a la muchacha.

-Juvia no va a ir a ningún lado con ust..- Iba a contestar pero se detuvo.

Todavía Gray no sabía que narices estaba haciendo pero su primera reacción al escuchar a la peliazul tan cerca de él fue besarla para que está no escapase, al principio fue un beso de prueba para tantear el terreno pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en uno más y más apasionado que hizo que ambos olvidasen que eran enemigos en ese momento y que estaban peleando hacía apenas unos minutos.

Gray había pensado cuando la había visto que los labios de la maga de agua debía ser las puertas del paraíso, pues ahora mismo estaba comprobando que se equivocaban eran la puerta pero del mismo infierno, un infierno al que a Gray no le importaría descender en ese momento.

Pero la cordura de la joven salió a relucir y en un momento rápido se volvió agua escapando del beso y del agarre del pelinegro que terminó empapado de agua y con un corte de rollo tremendo.

Un pequeño charquito de agua fue moviéndose hasta meterse en el lago y Gray entonces dedujo que se trataba de Juvia, estaba tratando de escapar, pero no congelaría el lago. La vio salir por la otra orilla materializándose y salir corriendo en esa dirección.

-No te vas a escapar de mi tan fácil Juvia… Tú misma te has delatado, no te irás de aquí hasta que encuentres lo que sea que buscas, ahora estás en mi terreno sirenita tentadora.- Sonrió maliciosamente.

Juvia corría lo más rápido que sus piernas podían permitirla, estaba acalorada, confusa y rabiosa consigo misma, no solo había dejado que ese maldito hombre robase su lugar de acampada, sino que también había hecho que huyese y lo peor es que la había robado un beso.

- _'Juvia no puede engañarse, al principio el besó de Juvia fue robado, pero luego Juvia lo alentó…'_ \- Pensaba sonrojada mientras descansaba sobre una roca al darse cuenta de que el joven no la seguía.

No sabía que había ocurrido en ese instante, ese hombre la había besado como un desalmado y ella había caído a sus encantos como una chiquilla indefensa, si el maestro se enteraba se enfadaría mucho con ella y la propinaría un buen par de latigazos como recordatorio, como hacia cada vez que alguien fallaba, por suerte el cuerpo de Juvia era de agua y amortiguaba los golpes impidiendo que dejasen cicatriz pero no evitaba el dolor del impacto.

Recordando eso se tocó la espalda donde había recibido los últimos latigazos cuando le confesó a su maestro que tenía novio y que quería irse con él para siempre, el joven se llamaba Bora y era del gremio Prominencia, por desgracia para él, cuando abandonó a Juvia por el motivo del agua que siempre la acompañaba, terminó enterrado vivo por parte de Monsieur Sol, que lo había escuchado todo y Juvia fue llevada de regreso al gremio donde fue azotada por su desliz.

En la oscuridad de la noche su estómago comenzó a rugir lo que hizo que saliese de sus pensamientos y se diese cuenta de que no había cenado, seguramente ese maldito hombre se estaba comiendo su cena.

 _-'Juvia no le conoce mucho Gray-sama, pero Juvia ya le odia'.-_ Pensó mientras usaba el reflejo de la luna y el caer de las gotas sobre las copas de los árboles para guiarse hacia los árboles frutales mientras la nieve crujía bajo sus pies.

Mientras tanto Gray en el campamento comenzó a registrar las pertenencias de la joven para buscar algún tipo de pista sobre qué era lo que estaba buscando que era tan importante como para negarse a abandonar ese lago.

Rebuscó en una mochila que tenía la joven en su tienda de campaña y encontró una foto de una familia, había un hombre serio y alto de cabellos negros supuso que era el padre, una hermosa mujer a la que Juvia se parecía mucho pero de mayor edad debía ser la madre y dos hijos, un chico más alto que la chica de pelo negro y largo con ojos rojos y una chica que era abrazada por su hermano de cabello azul, ojos azules y piel blanca, esa sin dudas debía de ser Juvia.

El resto de la mochila eran cosas inservibles de mujeres, pinta labios, maquillaje incluso casi se muere de la vergüenza al sostener el sobre de un producto intimo femenino ideado para detener a la 'señora' de rojo que atacaba a las mujeres cada veintiocho días. No había pasado más vergüenza en su vida, por suerte nadie le había visto y nunca se lo diría a nadie.

Salió de la tienda de campaña haciendo sonar su espalda al estirarse, retiró el conejo de la hoguera y se dispuso a comerlo, no le gustaba la idea de robarle la cena a esa mujer, pero seguramente ella no regresaría hasta por la mañana para comprobar si se había ido, así que era una lástima que semejante manjar se desperdiciase.

Agradeció los alimentos y devoró una de las patas de lo que anteriormente era ese animalito saltarín, cuando terminó de cenar se llevó las manos al a tripa en gesto de estar lleno y se metió dentro de la tienda cerrando con la cremallera que tenía.

Se acostó sobre el colchón y se quedó mirando una camisa que la joven había colgado seguramente para cambiarse después, dio un pequeño tirón de ella y la prenda se descolgó terminando en su mano, se la acercó a la nariz e inspiró.

-¿Qué demonios me estás haciendo maldita sirena tentadora?.- Maldijo el pelinegro mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su cara tapando el rubor que corría por sus mejillas, esa mujer lo estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido, primero la besaba y ahora olía su ropa. No quería ni imaginar cual podría ser el siguiente paso de su 'yo' pervertido hacia esa mujer.

Juvia finalmente había encontrado un árbol que tenía una excelente fruta, era pequeño pero tenía la suficiente cantidad de melocotones que Juvia necesitaba para calmar su hambre, lo más extraño era que ese pequeño árbol estuviese con vida, ya que debido a las bajas temperaturas debería estar muerto. No se quejaría ni pensaría más de lo necesario, ese pequeño arbolito acababa de salvarla la vida.

Mientras comía esos deliciosos y jugosos melocotones la maga de agua ideaba un plan, debía hacer que ese maldito mago de hielo se marchase, no quería que la molestase y terminase haciéndola fracasar en su misión.

-'Magia de hielo… Juvia tiene magia de agua, somos compatibles…'.- Y de nuevo un leve rubor hizo que se llevase las manos a la cara, tenía que centrarse.

Después de muchas distracciones finalmente sabía que hacer para que aquel hombre se marchase o más bien para que no la molestase mientras buscaba su objetivo, dio un sorbo al último melocotón que comería esa noche y se hizo una camita con hojas y ramas, mañana sería su turno.

A la mañana siguiente Gray se levantó de buen humor, hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien, sin duda el olor de la camisa de esa mujer lo había ayudado a relajarse incluso mientras su subconsciente tomaba el control. Aún era muy pronto para que ella lo estuviese buscando, la prepararía una trampa y se la llevaría finalmente al gremio.

-Al gremio… ¿O primero a una cama?.- Se preguntó a sí mismo, en ese momento sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y se sintió molesto consigo mismo, él no era de esa forma, esa maldita sirena le tenía que quitar la maldición que le hubiese puesto, se sentía como un idiota atraído por una mujer, pero más por esa.

Regañándose mentalmente agarró una cuerda de su mochila, y puso rumbo a ese árbol, después se encargaría de tapar sus huellas, ella no debía sospechar nada y creer que él se había marchado.

Pasadas unas horas Juvia apareció por el lado contrario de lago, miró atentamente al campamento desconfiada, rodeo el lago sin meterse dentro esta vez y comprobó el campamento está vez un poco más cerca.

Llevaba algún tipo de fruta local en la mano, fruta que Gray escondido entre unos arbustos pudo ver como se la llevó a la boca y mordía con gusto haciendo que parte del zumo natural de dicha fruta resbalase por sus labios, Gray se relamió los suyos en un acto reflejo.

-Juvia cree que se ha marchado, ahora Juvia podrá trabajar tranquila, al final Juvia no va a tener que usar su trampa para cazarlo Gray-sama.- Celebró inocentemente.

-'Gray-sama'.- El pelinegro trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, lo llamaba '-sama'… Esa mujer lo sorprendía cada vez más, iba a saltar de los arbustos para decirla que lo llamase solo Gray pero su cerebro le hizo recordar que él si había colocado una trampa.

Mientras Gray tenía un debate consigo mismo, la lacrima de Juvia comenzó a sonar haciendo que la joven se pusiese tensa, nerviosa y un poco seria, debía de ser alguien importante para que la peliazul cambiase tanto de actitud.

-Anoche no te reportaste, ¿sucede algo Juvia?.- Preguntó una voz masculina algo molesta.

-Juvia fue asaltada ayer por un mago de un gremio conocido como Fairy Tail, el mago le dijo su nombre a Juvia, Gray Fullbuster, además Juvia ha comprobado que es mago de hielo.- Contestó para calmar a su maestro.

-Maldita sea, ahora esas endemoniadas hadas meten los asuntos donde no deben, tienes dos días más Juvia o Aria será el que se encargue de esa misión, no hace falta que te diga que si al final fallas y Aria debe encargarse no aparezcas por aquí, los latigazos no serán nada con el castigo que te aguarda Juvia, aunque me daría mucha pena tener que castigarte de esa manera, sabes que eres como mi hija.- Dijo arrastrando las palabras finales.

-Juvia lo sabe maestro, Juvia no fallará.- Respondió nerviosa.

-Bien, tienes cuarentaiocho horas.- Y la lacrima se apagó.

Gray se había quedado de piedra, primero ese hombre al que ella llamaba maestro la había amenazado con mandar a otro a hacer su misión, después había dicho _'los latigazos no serán nada'_ por lo que ya la había golpeado antes y para finalizar la manipulaba diciendo a la joven que _'era como su hija'_ para que la joven se sintiese culpable y agradecida, el mago de hielo no conocía a ese hombre pero ya quería matarlo.

Juvia ajena a todo esto se dirigió a la tienda de campaña para cambiarse, pero cuando abrió la cremallera para entrar una especie de mecanismo saltó e hizo que unos motas de nieve volasen en dirección a los ojos de la joven que dio un paso a tras mientras se los frotaba colocando la pierna en el lazo que Gray había enterrado haciendo que quedase colgada de ese árbol. Al parecer no era la única que sabía cazar por esa zona.

-Dime la verdad, ¿de verdad pensabas qué me había ido?.- Preguntó el pelinegro mientras salía de su escondite.

-Juvia no estaba segura, por eso Juvia fingió que sí.- Contestó enfadada.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa, te tranquilizas y te ato al árbol en una posición más cómoda, ¿te parece?.- Preguntó de nuevo.

-Juvia no necesita su ayuda Juvia puede soltarse cuando Juvia quiera.- Respondió y al momento trató de usar sus poderes sin resultado alguno.

Gray se acercó a la joven confusa, se agachó y tomó uno de los melocotón que se le habían caído al quedar colgada, le dio un buen mordisco y sintió como el zuma calmaba la sed que tenía.

-Juvia no puede usar sus poderes, Juvia quiere saber el motivo.- Dijo mirando al hombre tan sexy del revés que tenía cerca de ella comiendo uno de sus melocotones.

-Es una cuerda especial, hace que el cuerpo del atado reaccione para liberarse y al intentar hacerlo bloquea los contenedores de magia que tenemos en nuestro interior, ¿no es fascinante?.- Comentó alegre mientras daba otro mordisco.

-De acuerdo, Juvia no hará ninguna tontería, baje a Juvia de este árbol.- Contestó al ver que no podría escaparse de momento.

Gray se acercó a ella, tiró de la cuerda y está cedió haciendo que Juvia cayese pero rápidamente el joven la sostuvo en sus brazos impidiendo que la joven se diese de bruces con el suelo, la sentó y la ató esta vez por la altura del estómago y la cintura, aunque Juvia lo vio pasar la cuerda más lentamente cuando tenía que esquivar sus pechos.

-¿Qué quiere de Juvia?.- Preguntó finalmente la maga de agua.

 _-'Todo'_.- Pensó Fullbuster.

-Quiero saber sobre tu gremio, tu maestro y tu misión.- Dijo al final.

* * *

Bueno pues aquí termina este segundo capítulo, más adelante se verá el motivo por el que di tanta importancia a los melocotones en este capítulo, como siempre espero sus precioso **reviews** y nos vemos pronto en el siguiente cap. Saludos.

 **-** **Selene'sLight** **:** Lo sé el maestro me salió demasiado odiable, pero alguien debía ser el 'malo', sobre el Gray de este fic, siempre es Juvia la enamoradiza y la que debe ganarse el corazón del pelinegro, que está vez sea un poco a la inversa creo que es una manera diferente de contar las cosas.

 **-** **Jessi:** Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el primer capítulo, aquí tienes el segundo, el mundo necesita mucho Gruvia, yo trataré de darle mi dosis con este fic.

 **-** **Ladymurasaki23** **:** Oins, no sabes lo que me alegra que te parezca todas esas cosas mi fic, si atrapa tanto no tardaré mucho en irlo actualizando y trataré de seguir enganchándote como hasta ahora. Saludos!.

 **-** **Henil:** Marchando un segundo capítulo con ración de Gruvia al rojo vivo.

* * *

[Espacio Publicitario]. xD

Si te gusta el **[Jerza]** , no puedes perderte mi fic que estoy retomando de cero sobre esta pareja titulado: **'La joya arrancada a una Scarlett'**. También tendrá toques de **[ Gruvia, Nalu y Gale]**.

Hasta el próximo capítulo. :)

 **Misdry~**


	3. Capítulo 3 Confesiones

Vamos a por el tercero, como siempre espero que os guste y me dejéis lindos y preciosos **reviews**. No molestos más y dejo con el cap.

 **© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

 _En cursiva-_ pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

 **En negrita** \- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Confesiones.**

Juvia se encontraba ante un dilema, contarle a ese hombre lo que quería y traicionar a lo poco que podía considerar familia o negarse a contárselo y dejar que ese hombre la torturase, ya que seguramente haría eso, si algo había aprendido Juvia era a no confiar en nadie y menos en los hombres, pero por alguna razón extraña a ella se sentía muy atraída por ese mago y por como la besó la otra vez, él debía de sentir lo mismo.

—Juvia no puede contarle nada— Contestó al mago de hielo.

—Respuesta incorrecta— Respondió el pelinegro acercándose a la joven y quitándola el gorrito azul que llevaba siempre consigo.

— ¡¿Qué le hace a Juvia?!— Gritó muy molesta.

—Cada vez que me des una respuesta incorrecta te meteré un cubito de hielo por la ropa— Juvia pudo ver la malicia en los ojos de ese hombre.

—Juvia morirá congelada— Respondió finalmente.

—Entonces procura no darme una mala respuesta, lo intentaré de nuevo, ¿Quién es tu gremio?— Preguntó nuevamente.

Juvia miraba atentamente a los ojos de aquel hombre que en esos momentos estaba jugando con su gorro mientras le daba vueltas con el dedo.

—Phantom... Lord...— Dijo finalmente.

—Bien, especifícame un poco más— Contestó mirándola a los ojos y dejando de jugar con el gorrito de la peliazul.

—Lo único que sabe Juvia es que Phantom Lord es un gremio oscuro que se convirtió en un gremio legal cuando pasaron unos años de su formación, Juvia se unió cuando los padres de Juvia murieron, por lo que Juvia no puede decirle más— Contestó sintiendo que se quitaba un gran peso de encima pero por otro lado sentía que estaba traicionándolos.

—Segunda pregunta, ¿Quién es tu maestro y su elite?— Esta vez quería información de sus compañeros.

Si pensaba que podía aprovecharse de ella estaba muy equivocado, mientras hablaban Juvia había empezado a deshacer la fibras de las que estaba formada la cuerda. En pocos minutos quedaría libre.

—Juvia no contestará, Juvia quiere saber sobre su gremio— Contestó desafiante y eso le gustó mucho al mago de hielo.

—Vale, es justo, mi gremio es Fairy Tail, somos un gremio legal desde hace mucho tiempo, nos diferenciamos de otros gremios por los lazos que nos unen, nosotros nos consideramos familia, amigos, no simples compañeros— Estaba hablando el lado orgulloso de Gray.

Mientras el joven hablaba Juvia lo escuchaba muy seria, ahora entendía el motivo por el que le había dicho lo de los amigos. Cada vez que el joven contaba más del gremio Juvia quería unirse con más ganas. Pero eso no ocurriría nunca, Gray-sama era su enemigo y ella era de Phantom.

—Ahora te toca a ti— La voz del pelinegro la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Juvia no puede contestarle, Juvia sería una traidora— Contestó seria.

Esta vez Fulbuster no la contestó, la miró pensativo, se acercó a ella y creó con su magia un cubito de hielo que dejó resbalar por el cuello de la joven, la peliazul al notar el hielo descender por su espalda tuvo que ahogar un grito que casi escapa de su boca de la impresión.

Gray por su parte estaba recordándose que le era necesario respirar, ver la expresión sonrojada de Juvia aguantando el hielo sin gritar no había sido buena idea y menos aun cuando su abrigo se había abierto más de lo debido mostrando el recorrido del hielo.

— _'No vas a tentarme maldita sirena'_ — Se decía mentalmente el joven tratando de calmarse y mirando a otro lado para ocultar su sonrojó.

Juvia por su parte estaba aguantando el frío que estaba sintiendo, no le daría el gusto a ese pervertido de verla sufriendo, estaba acostumbrada a sufrir, eso no era nuevo para ella, no esperaba nada de nadie.

—Sabes, para ser una maga de agua aguantas bien el frío— Dijo Gray mientras revisaba la cara de la peliazul.

—Juvia le da las gracias por el cumplido— Contestó irónicamente.

Juvia estaba usando lo único que realmente tenía cuando todo lo demás fallaba, su orgullo.

—Mira sirenita...— Iba a contestar cuando fue interrumpido.

—¿Juvia-chan estás bien?— Se escuchó decir por detrás.

—¡Aria-San!, Juvia le estaba esperando— Su sonrisa era falsa y Gray lo notó.

—Mago de Fairy Tail, el maestro José me ha pedido que no te mate, pero vas a ser nuestro rehén ahora— Y sin motivo aparente se puso a llorar.

Gray no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, un hombre muy alto y corpulento estaba llorando desconsoladamente con los ojos vendados.

—¿Está bien de la cabeza?— Preguntó a Juvia.

—Sí, Juvia lo siente Gray-sama, pero Juvia le ha tendido una trampa— Dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Y mientras Gray estaba distraído, Aria se colocó detrás de él y al tocarlo dejó al mago de hielo temporalmente sin sus poderes. Haciendo que cayese a la nieve inconsciente.

—Gray-sama, Juvia lo siente...— Fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedar K.O.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia era él el que estaba atado, pero en una cueva, Juvia y el grandullón hablaban junto al fuego ajenos a Gray y su estado.

—Has sido muy lista al llamarme— Escuchó decir al grandote.

—Juvia sabía que Aria-san vendría a ayudarla con ese mago, por eso Juvia le llamo— Dijo la maga de agua.

Gray enfocó la vista y pudo ver mejor a sus captores, aunque la idea de estar atado con Juvia a solas no le disgustaba tanto, pero un leve rubor le hizo recuperar el sentido común.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te ha dado de plazo el maestro?— Preguntó el grandullón.

—El maestro le ha dado 48H a Juvia- Contestó la peliazul.

—Entonces más vale que dejes de perder el tiempo y que hagas la misión ya, no querría tener que matar a una maga tan guapa, sería muy triste- Dijo mientras se ponía a llorar nuevamente.

En ese momento se levantó y se iba a la salida, pero no sin antes mirar a Gray de cerca para ver que no se había soltado, Gray por su parte no quería ser descubierto así que hizo creer al grandullón del mago que estaba inconsciente todavía.

—No debes fiarte de él, sabes que es nuestro enemigo Juvia, no dejes que se acerqué a ti y no lo desates— Ordenó serio.

—Juvia no lo soltará, Juvia se lo promete Aria-san— Contestó mientras el mago más grande acariciaba la cabeza de la joven como si de una mascota se tratase.

—Bien, ahora tengo que irme a hacer una misión cercana, procura no fallar— Amenazó.

Y según terminó la frase salió de la cueva para no volver una larga temporada, Juvia por su parte se acercó al fuego, miró hacia donde estaba Gray y apagó la fogata.

—' _Aria ha sido muy claro con Juvia, es enemigo del gremio, Juvia no puede sentir lastima por él'_ — Pensó al pasar por su lado y dejándolo finalmente.

En el momento que Juvia también salió del lugar Gray empezó a enfocar bien su vista y a mirar por todos lados, debía de ser una cueva del propio bosque, aunque no sabía cuánto hacía que había sido capturado, no podían ser muchas horas pues la peliazul aún tenía 48h para hacer lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer.

—Tengo que salir de aquí y detenerla, se acabaron las tonterías— Dijo en voz baja.

Mientras Gray pensaba la forma de desatarse y escapar del lugar del que le había atrapado ese mago 'grande' al cual despacharía la próxima vez que tocase a Juvia, Juvia estaba dentro del lago, o más bien, debajo de él, estaba sumergida a bastante profundidad.

El agua estaba templada a pesar del frío que hacia fuera, además quería comprobar la corazonada que había tenido, si la misión decía que el 'objeto' se encontraba en el lago, ella no había mirado dentro de él, los alrededores no habían funcionado por lo que no perdía nada por mirar.

Y tal y como esperaba en lo más profundo encontró un baúl que solo tuvo que subir a la superficie, una vez estaba el baúl fuera debía mirar como forzar la cerradura, la llave podía estar en cualquier sitio y el tiempo no era algo que sobrase ahora mismo y menos cuando el maestro había dado 48h de margen.

—Juvia quiere que te abras— Dijo al inanimado objeto mientras trataba de abrirlo con las manos. No podía.

En ese momento la imagen de Gray tomó forma en su cabeza y se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea, los magos de hielo eran famosos por poder crear cosas con su poderes, Juvia le llevaría un molde de la cerradura a cambio de soltarle, él accedería y tendría la llave mediante un engaño, aunque no era algo que desease hacer no podía dejar que ese hombre la distrajese más, por tanto lo engañaría y cuando cumpliese su misión lo liberaría.

Buscó un poco de barro, lo humedeció con su poder de agua y a los pocos minutos tenía el molde de la cerradura, más animada se dirigió a la cueva donde estaría el mago que la ayudaría a terminar de una vez con esto.

—¿Gray-sama, Juvia quiere saber si está consciente ya?— Preguntó mientras entraba.

Cuando encendió la fogata se llevó la sorpresa de que el mago no estaba atado donde Aria lo había dejado, recorrió angustiada la cueva con la vista pero no estaba por ningún lado, había escapado, pero había dicho que ella era su misión por lo que no se alejaría mucho.

Gray por su parte caminaba enfadado por la nieve, había bajado la guardia y un mago le había apresado, si Natsu se enteraba seguramente se estaría riendo de él dos o tres meses, sin contar al resto del gremio que se burlarían de él porque se había distraído con una mujer, él que era totalmente insensible con las mujeres, menos con sus compañeras y más si lloraban, esa debía de ser una de las pocas debilidades que las mujeres tenías sobre él, era ver llorar a alguna de sus compañeras y se sentía mal, más cuando era él el responsable como cuando hizo llorar a Mirajane al comentar el dibujo tan feo que había en el tablón de anuncios sobre una misión.

Todavía estaba repasando su plan de escape, había esperado a que esa maldita y sensual mujer se marchase para tantear el terreno, le había atado los brazos pero no las piernas, se puso de pie atado y juntando las dos palmas había creado un cuchillo que había servido para escapar de la cueva, por suerte su ropa no había sufrido daños, aunque tampoco le importaba, debido a su hábito de desnudarse.

Pero ahora mismo lo único que quería era comer algo, ya iría a por esa mujer después, seguramente había vuelto al campamento, por lo que no tendría que irse muy lejos para encontrarla, camino unos minutos más y dio con un melocotonero, en esa época del año y con la temperatura que había era muy extraño que estuviese 'vivo', se acercó y tiró del melocotón más grande que tenía, dio un rápido mordisco y sintió un gran dolor en las muelas, debido a que había mordido algo duro.

Cuando se sacó la fruta de la boca pudo comprobar que en lugar de hueso como los melocotones normales, este tenía en su interior una llave vieja y gastada, alguien debía de haberla metido en ese sitio, pero Gray no sabía quién podía haber sido ni con que retorcidos propósitos. Se guardó la llave en la chaqueta y terminó de degustar la pieza de fruta.

—Seguro que me sirves para algo— Dijo más animado, su suerte acababa de cambiar.

Por su parte Juvia estaba desesperada, había probado todo lo que pasaba por su mente, había tratado de forzar la cerradura con un clip que llevaba en su mochila, había atacado al baúl con su poder, había golpeado con piedras la cerradura para ver si rompía, nada funcionaba.

Frustrada había terminado sentándose al lado de dicho objeto sujetándose las piernas y la cabeza a poyada en ellas, si al menos el mago de hielo no hubiese huido ahora tendría la llave y podría salir de este sitio, no es que la soledad la molestase, pero no quería seguir cerca de un hombre que era capaz de manejarla tan fácil, como si de una niña enamoradiza se tratase.

—Juvia no cree en el amor, Juvia no cree en anda, la próxima vez que Juvia le vea Gray-sama, Juvia terminará con su vida— Dijo mientras las nubes negras se arremolinaban fuera del bosque.

No tardó mucho en sorprenderla la noche, estaba claro que no iba a hacer nada hoy, estaba cansada, tenía frío y quería irse al gremio, pero mañana abriría como fuese el baúl, no tenía ganas de comer por lo que se metió en la tienda de campaña y dejo que el sueño la venciese.

Todo estaba oscuro, no se veía movimiento dentro de la tienda de la maga, por lo que Gray pudo avanzar sin hacer ruido, sin que ella lo supiese la había estado observando, había visto como trataba de abrir inútilmente el viejo baúl que parecía solo poder abrirse con la llave que él había encontrado. En ese momento había decidido esperar a que la joven se durmiese para ir y abrir el baúl.

Se acercó despacio, comprobó que la joven no se movía dentro de la tienda e introdujo la llave, al girarla pudo escuchar levemente los gritos lastimeros que escapaban de su interior, pero que parecía que solo él podía escuchar.

Finalmente subió la tapa y pudo ver en el interior una especie de palo de madera, una calavera suelta y un orbe verde de gran tamaño, no sabía si era eso lo que la joven buscaba, pero parecían ser todo objetos de lo más viejos e inútiles, metió en su bolsa los tres objetos, cerró de nuevo la tapa y cerró la cerradura.

Ahora que tenía lo que quería debería ir a la villa e informarse en la biblioteca de lo que podían ser esos objetos, pero tenía un problema, más bien una necesidad, quería comprobar que la joven estaba bien, pero no quería entrar a su tienda, estar cerca de ella no era bueno para él, tenía esa fachada de tipo duro pero por dentro esa mujer hacia que su hielo interno se derritiese.

—' _Supongo que una miradita inocente no puede hacerle daño a nadie'_ — Pensó para sí.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido a donde la tienda de la joven se encontraba y bajo despacio la cremallera, cuando se asomó se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, la maldita sirena estaba dormida acurrucada junto a la almohada mostrando una de sus largas piernas blancas en las que podía verse perfectamente la marca de ese maldito gremio al que permanecía, las botas estaban colocadas en el extremo de la tienda y su gorrito azul estaba sobre su mochila.

Con los ojos tan cerrados podía parecer un ángel, su respiración era normal, su rostro angelical y sus labios tentadores, muy tentadores, no sabía el motivo pero esa maldita mujer era capaz de volverlo loco.

—Juvia lo siente Gray-sama… Pero Juvia va a tener que defenderse…- Dijo la joven soñando.

Gray ante esto no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba soñando con él, eso era bueno, pero que soñase con pelear contra él ya le hacía menos gracia, no es que él no luchase con mujeres o niños, pero no le agradaba mucho tener que hacer daño a esta, se quedó pensativo unos minutos y una macabra idea paso por su mente, si quería decirle eso, él iba a presentarle la ocasión perfecta.

Entró en la tienda y guardó su bolsa donde ella no pudiese verla, se agachó a su lado y susurró en su oído.

—Juvia traviesa, quieres hacerme cosas malas—Dijo imaginando la cara de la joven al contestarle eso dormida.

-G-gray-sama, Juvia no quiere hacerle nada— Contestó sonrojándose.

—¿Estás segura?, creía que éramos enemigos y como me has vencido puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras— Estaba disfrutando mucho de hacérselo pasar mal a la joven.

-Juvia no quiere hacerle daño, Juvia no es como los demás de Phantom, Juvia si valora la vida de los demás— Contestó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ahora el juego ya no era tan divertido para Gray, ella lloraba y él se sentía fatal por ello, su debilidad las mujeres que lloran, lo peor, que esa mujer se estaba convirtiendo en su debilidad tanto si lloraba como si decidía no hacerlo.

—Gray-sama… Bese a Juvia…— Dijo en un susurro pero perfectamente audible para el pelinegro que tenía a pocos centímetros.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, pequeña sirena tentadora— Contestó mientras la besaba de verdad.

Al notar algo besándola Juvia abrió los ojos y vio al pelinegro besándola como había pedido que hiciese en sus sueños, ahora que le tenía donde quería debía capturarlo para que abriese el baúl, debía resistirse y ser fuerte, pero esos labios la iban atrapando más y más, no supo cuando lo hizo pero rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del mago de hielo y tiró más hacia ella.

Gray notó el tirón y supo que estaba despierta, pensaba que gritaría y lo echaría por meterse en su espacio privado, pero ella lo acercaba más, no quería que se fuese y él por su parte no tenía ninguna intención de marcharse.

* * *

Bueno pues hasta aquí este capítulo, parece que se aproxima un capitulo muy lemonero o debería decir melocotonero, sea como sea no debes perdértelo, ahora a contestar esos preciosos **reviews** del anterior.

 **-Martel:** Anda si es mi querida Martel, bueno ya sabes que yo con los Gruvias y con cualquier fic que escribo en general tengo la mala costumbre de dejarlo en lo más interesante. xD

 **-Jessi:** Pon un Gray pervertido en tu vida, verás que diversión(?), espero que te guste este nuevo cap.

 **-Chachos:** Muchas gracias por tu review, sinceramente en este fic quise adaptar la personalidad de Juvia y Gray, Juvia como bien dices tiene toques de Phantom con la Juvia de ahora, Gray por su parte tiene la personalidad de siempre pero con algunos toques que siempre he pensado que tiene pero que nuestro querido Mashima aún no ha querido mostrar.

 **-Megan:** Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo espero que te guste. =D

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Misdry~**


	4. Capítulo 4 Pasiones

A por el cuarto, como va avanzando el fic es increíble.

 **© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

 _En cursiva-_ pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

 **En negrita** \- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

* * *

Antes de pasar al capítulo decir que estoy muy triste de no poder actualizar antes, actualmente no tengo casi nada de tiempo libre a pesar de estar de 'vacaciones', pero como dije en mi otro fic, no voy a abandonar mis historias pero actualizaré más lento, dicho esto pasamos al cap.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Pasiones.**

Juvia notaba su respiración acelerada, había soñado con su enemigo, le había pedido que la basase y al despertar se había encontrado con que de verdad la estaba besando ese hombre de pelo negro y ojos penetrantes.

Juvia había estado antes con Bora y por supuesto habían intimado, pero ahora mismo estaba muy aturdida, por un lado Bora solo había buscado su placer sin llegar a dárselo a ella y por otro los besos de Gray eran mucho más ardientes y pasionales que los de Bora, ese hombre la besaba demostrando que la deseaba, Bora en cambio solo buscaba un 'bollito' donde meter su 'palito'.

Debía odiarle, debía hacer que se alejase de ella, pero desde el momento en que habían conectado sus miradas días atrás, supo que ese hombre era diferente, ella rogó que la besase, pero él se había apoderado completamente de la situación, de estar a su lado había pasado a estar encima de ella en apenas un suspiro.

—' _Esto no está bien Juvia, Gray-sama es el enemigo de Juvia'_ — Pensaba la joven maga de agua tratando de apelar a su poca cordura.

Cuando notaba que se armaba de valor una de las manos del joven se introdujeron por la abertura de su falda y comenzó a ascender por su muslo, recorriendo milímetro a milímetro su blanquecina piel.

—Gray-sama, Juvia no cree que esto sea buena idea— Decía con dificultad.

— ¿No fuiste tú la qué me pidió que la besase? — Preguntó el pelinegro con picardía.

— ¡Juvia estaba soñando!, Juvia no sabía que Gray-sama estaba dentro de su tienda — Trató de justificarse.

— ¿Estabas soñando conmigo y me pedías un beso?, no sabía que eras tan pervertida Juvia — Contestó el pelinegro haciéndola sonrojar.

Gray notaba que la joven estaba cada vez más nerviosa, pero no podía aceptar un rechazo tan obvio y mucho menos después de que había sido ella la que había empezado todo susurrándole tan malditamente sensual que la besase, por suerte Gray sabia la manera perfecta de que Juvia fuese la que se decidiese a dar el paso.

Se acercó a sus labios pero sin besarla, simplemente muy cerca, notando como sus respiraciones se encontraban, como sus labios deseaban unirse, y como sus ojos se desafiaban, tal y como Gray predijo Juvia no pudo aguantar más esa cercanía tan tentadora, agarró el cuello de Gray y lo acercó a ella besándolo posesivamente, ahora sí que no iba a detenerse.

Gray comenzó de nuevo su ascenso por el muslo de Juvia mientras con la otra mano llegaba a uno de sus pechos que comenzó a masajear muy tortuosamente, notó que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo cuando Juvia soltó un gemido ahogado debido al tacto, era obvio que cuando realmente quería a una mujer en su cama no iba a andarse con tonterías.

Gray Fullbuster no solía perder el tiempo con las mujeres, ya que no encontraba nunca ninguna que llamase su atención, pero esa sirena de deliciosas curvas, pelo azulado y ojos hermosos iba a saber lo que pasaba cuando una si llegaba a atraerle como ella lo hacía.

Sacó la mano del muslo de la peliazul y comenzó a buscar el cierre del abrigo-vestido que la joven llevaba, no tardó en encontrarla y para su sorpresa no encontró resistencia de la joven, solo miró su rostro un segundo y vio a la joven completamente sonrojada por la escena y por los besos, ese rostro angelical avergonzado era capaz de llevarle al infierno si se lo proponía.

Dejo los labios de la sirena tentadora y se dirigió al cuello siguiendo un pequeño camino de besos mientras conseguía bajar la ropa dejando al descubierto la ropa interior azulada que llevaba la joven y que cubría sus dos preciosos y bien formados pechos, siguió su camino de besos descendiendo por los hombros, pasando entre sus pechos, llegando al ombligo de la joven que dio un pequeño salto al sentir sus besos en esa zona, iba a seguir descendiendo cuando la joven tiró de su pelo.

—G-Gray-sama, Juvia realmente cree que no es buena idea, Juvia le pide que pare… Por favor — Pidió la joven si n llegar a sonar realmente convincente.

— ¿Realmente quieres que me detenga Juvia? — Preguntó en un tono más ronco y sensual de lo que quería Gray.

—Juvia cree que es lo mejor — No sonaba muy segura.

— ¿Quieres que deje de hacer esto? — Preguntó mientras descendía un poco más su camino de besos.

—S-Sí, Juvia quiere que pare — Definitivamente estaba mintiendo.

— ¿Y si hago esto? — Volvió a preguntar esta vez besando el muslo interior de Juvia lo que hizo que la joven soltase un gemido que trató de ahogar con la mano.

— …G…G-Gr… — No podía articular palabra.

Aprovechando el momento de aturdimiento de la joven Gray se deshizo de la ropa interior de la joven y abrió bien sus piernas para tener completo acceso a ella, sin ningún tipo de pudor comenzó a pasar su lengua por el interior de la joven que dio un salto y trató de separarse de él, pero Gray tenía bien agarradas las piernas de Juvia y continuo con su dulce tortura.

Poco a poco notó como la resistencia de la joven iba desapareciendo mientras que se aferraba fuertemente a su pelo reprimiendo lo que fuese que pasaba por su cabeza, con cada segundo que pasaba Juvia notaba como su mundo iba girando más y más deprisa, estaba muy alterada y ese hombre estaba guiándola al camino donde solo los ángeles pueden vivir. Pero su paraíso se desmoronó en el momento en el que él dejo de proporcionarle ese placer que estaba experimentando, ella le miró muy enfada.

— ¿No me habías dicho que me detuviese? — Preguntó en tono inocente.

— Gray-sama… No se detenga ahora, Juvia le pide más — Contestó la joven mientras sentía como el mago de hielo volvía a introducirse en su intimidad con más fiereza que antes. No tardó mucho en sentir como su orgasmo la alcanzaba y solo pudo agarrarse a la cabeza del dueño de ese placer.

— ¡Gray-sama! — Gritó cuando finalmente se liberó.

— Sabes, me ha gustado como has gritado mi nombre, creo que quiero escucharlo de nuevo — Contestó seductoramente mientras se quitaba su boxer de color negro.

Juvia respiraba con dificultad y su visión estaba borrosa pero pudo sentir perfectamente cuando Gray introdujo su miembro en ella y como su cuerpo lo aceptó gustosamente, el tamaño de Gray era más grande que el de Bora, por eso su cuerpo tardó unos segundos en aceptarlo.

— ¿Te hice daño? — Preguntó preocupado el pelinegro.

— ¿Juvia le hace daño a Gray-sama si hace esto? — Preguntó ella picarona mientras movía las caderas iniciando el ritmo.

Gray por su parte gruñó cuando la sintió mover las caderas aumentando la penetración y haciendo que se sintiese deliciosamente bien, poco a poco él fue marcando el ritmo de las embestidas al ver que ella se había adaptado completamente a la unión.

— Gray-sama, más deprisa, Juvia quiere más deprisa — Suplicaba la maga de agua.

— ¿No decías que no deberíamos? — Preguntó inocente Fullbuster.

— Juvia estaba equivocada, Juvia se arre… — No pudo terminar la frase.

Cuando Gray notó que se había relajado al hacer la pregunta trampa aumento el ritmo haciendo que los cuerpos de los dos se moviese como uno solo, el roce de los pezones de ella sobre su pecho lo volvían loco, quería más de esa mujer, deseaba más, quería hacer que gritase su nombre de nuevo.

Juvia notó como un segundo orgasmo estaba a punto de salir de ella cuando él empezó a reducir el ritmo, entrando y saliendo de ella tortuosamente, estaba castigándola por haber intentado detenerle al principio, ella lo estaba notando, pero esa lentitud estaba haciendo que su placer fuese más delicioso, movió las caderas para llevar el ritmo y en un movimiento rápido se colocó encima de él, ahora ella marcaba el ritmo e iba a hacer que ese hombre dijese su nombre a gritos.

Gray no podía créelo, tenía a esa mujer contra las cuerdas y en un movimiento rápido ahora era ella la que estaba encima dominándolo a él, hubiese vuelto a cambiar de posición si ella no estuviese empujándolo a su límite con cada movimiento de caderas, no podía aguantar más, el orgasmo lo alcanzaría en cualquier momento.

— ¡Juvia! — Gruñó sujetando las piernas de la joven cuando finalmente tuvo el orgasmo.

— ¡Gray-sama! — Ella también llegó a su límite y se desplomó sobre el pecho de él sin separar sus intimidades todavía.

Estuvieron en esa posición unos minutos mientras sus respiraciones se relajaban y el calor de sus cuerpos disminuía, finalmente ella cortó la unión y Gray protestó un poco al sentir que salía de su interior, rodó a su lado y se quedó mirando el techo de la tienda.

— Tienes que venir conmigo Juvia — Dijo el pelinegro finalmente.

— De acuerdo Gray-sama, Juvia irá con usted a Fairy Tail si le promete cuidar de Juvia — Dijo sonriente la joven.

— Si con cuidar te refieres a lo que acaba de pasar hace unos minutos, te cuidaré encantado — Dijo sacando su lado sexy de nuevo.

— Gray-sama, no le diga esas cosas a Juvia que se sonroja — Contestó apenada la Lockser.

— Antes si estabas sonrojada no como ahora — Bromeó y segundos después la atrajo a su regazo y se quedaron dormidos durante toda la noche en esa posición.

A la mañana siguiente Juvia se sentía como en un sueño, había pasado una noche increíble junto a ese hombre del que sentía que se había enamorado a primera vista y además iba a llevarla a su gremio donde la protegería de su maestro. Ese hombre merecía un buen desayuno.

Se soltó de su agarre sin despertarlo, se vistió en silencio y trató de salir sin hacer ningún ruido pero en ese momento vio su bota en una de las esquinas de la tienda y al tirar de ella notó como la bolsa de Gray estaba enganchada. Tiro con cuidado y salió de la tienda con ambas cosas.

— ' _Gray-sama termino enganchando su bolsa con la bota de Juvia'_ — Pensó contenta.

Al separar ambos objetos del interior de la bolsa notó como cayeron al suelo cuatro objetos: una vieja llave, una especie de palo de madera, una calavera suelta y un orbe verde de gran tamaño. Era lo que su maestro había pedido que buscase, él la había engañado y había abierto el cofre mientras ella dormía anoche.

Juvia notó que su mundo se venía abajo, no solo se había acostado con ella, sino que además la había engañado, había jugado con sus sentimientos como Bora había hecho en su día. Notó que las piernas la cedían y el odio se apoderó de su corazón. Tomó un bolígrafo y un poco de papel y comenzó a escribir mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos y la tormenta en las afueras del lago se iba haciendo más negra y peligrosa.

Cuando Gray abrió los ojos se extrañó de no tener a la peliazul dueña de sus tentaciones a su lado, seguramente la joven se había ido a preparar el desayuno o algo de eso, pero lo mejor era que había pasado una noche increíble y que se iría con él al gremio en cuanto desayunasen.

Miró hacia arriba y vio una nota colgada de una cuerda, tiró de ella y vio un _'Para Gray-sama'_ en el exterior, abrió la nota y comenzó a leer.

' _Querido Gray-sama:_

 _Juvia lamenta no poder estar allí cuando Gray-sama despierte, pero Juvia ha regresado a Phantom con su maestro, Juvia sabe que le dijo a Gray-sama que iría con él a Fairy Tail, pero Juvia finalmente ha encontrado los objetos que el maestro de Juvia había pedido, Juvia agradece que hubiese abierto el cofre por ella Gray-sama, ahora Juvia ha cumplido su misión y su maestro junto con Phantom podrá finalmente llevar a cabo su propósito que no era otro que destruir Fairy Tail y después hacerse con el mundo._

 _Juvia le agradece también que haya abierto los ojos a Juvia, ahora Juvia sabe que no debe confiar en nadie, que nadie es amigo de Juvia y que el único hombre por el que Juvia se había enamorado, no era más que otro hombre que se aprovechó de Juvia._

 _Juvia le verá durante la batalla Gray-sama'._

Gray maldijo fuertemente y se vistió a toda prisa, había cometido el error de perder de vista su objetivo y la misión había fallado, ahora debía ir a Fairy Tail y poner a sus amigos sobre aviso, después ya tendría tiempo de buscar la forma en que Juvia le perdonase. Pero ahora su familia corría peligro.

Salió corriendo con sus cosas y dejó en el lago esa tienda de campaña donde había sentido entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la mujer que por primera vez había conseguido atraerlo como ninguna.

Cuando finalmente salió del lago el cielo estaba despejado, no caía ni una gota de agua y todo el mundo en el valle sonreía y cantaba, el alcalde corrió a donde Gray estaba y le entregó el dinero de la recompensa junto con un billete de tren para su regreso y un enorme agradecimiento, Gray aceptó todo educadamente y corrió a la estación.

A las pocas horas llegó al gremio y abrió la puerta sofocado, todos se quedaron mirando extrañados pero solo el maestro se imaginó algo malo.

— Ven conmigo mocoso — Ordenó el maestro Makarov guiando a Gray a su despacho.

— Maestro estamos en problemas, me distraje de mi misión y Juvia consiguió el artefacto que estaba buscando — Comenzó a hablar muy deprisa.

— ¿Quién es Juvia? — Preguntó dando un sorbo a su pipa.

— La joven a la que debía traer, encontró un cofre en el fondo del lago, pero no tenía la llave, yo encontré la llave dentro de… — No terminó la frase.

— ¿De un melocotón? — Preguntó muy nervioso Makarov.

— Si, además encontré en su interior un palo, una calavera y un orbe muy extraño, lo guardé en mi mochila y Juvia me los quitó — Contestó apenado con su maestro.

— ¿Sabes qué es eso muchacho? — Preguntó nuevamente fumando.

— No, pero Juvia en su carta me dijo que lo usaría Phantom, para destruirnos — Al mirar al maestro vio como este se volvía blanco completamente.

—Debemos avisar a todos, ven conmigo — Ordenó.

Regresaron al comedor donde estaban todos esperando muy serios, que el maestro se hubiese ido a solas con Gray era algo muy extraño. Nunca ocultaba nada, ellos eran su familia y él era familia de ellos.

— Escuchadme todos, Phantom se ha apoderado de una de las armas oscuras de Zeref, el arma que nuestra fundadora escondió en un cofre y que después arrojó a un perdido lago, la llave la enterró dentro de un melocotonero que daría un melocotón con esa llave cuando fuese el momento — Estaba relatando parte de la historia del gremio.

Todos se miraban entre ellos, no podía creer que Mavis hubiese tenido contacto con algo relacionado con Zeref y mucho menos que hubiese guardado las cosas para un futuro ser descubiertas.

— La misión que le encomendé a Gray era localizar a una joven que estaba buscando dicha arma, pero cuando llegó ella ya se la había llevado, al ser de Phantom, hemos deducido que vendrán a atacarnos para ser el único gremio de la zona, ya que todos sabéis el odio que nos tienen — El maestro no había dicho que había sido culpa de Gray el que tuviesen le arma.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer maestro? — Preguntó Erza.

— Luchar, si quieren guerra la tendrán, pero solo debéis acabar con los Element Four, de José me encargaré yo personalmente, es más tengo decidido quien irá a buscar a cada uno de los elementos — Dijo sacando una lista de su bolsillo y dejando la pipa sobre la barra.

— ¿Los demás lucharemos contra los miembros inferiores? — Preguntó Lucy un poco asustada.

— Así es, Natsu, tú te encargaras del elemento del fuego — Dijo mirando al pelirosa.

— Estoy encendido — Respondió levantando el puño.

— Gray, tú te encargarás del elemento del agua — Dijo sin mirarle.

Gray sabía que el elemento del agua solo podía ser Juvia, debía detenerla, pero también disculparse.

— Erza, tú irás a por el elemento del aire — Miró a la gran Titania.

— Así se hará maestro — Contestó respetuosamente.

— Elfman, quiero que tú… — No llegó a terminar la frase.

La puerta del gremio se abrió de par en par y un asustado Romeo corrió hacia el grupo llorando desconsoladamente, al verle el maestro se acercó apresuradamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre muchacho? — Preguntó al niño.

— Levy y los demás… Tiene que verlo rápido — Solo pudo decir eso antes de romper a llorar.

Todos corrieron a la plaza central de la ciudad y allí encontraron a sus compañeros atados al gran árbol, con la marca de Phantom en sus estómagos y unas letras que decían: _'Se acerca vuestro fin hadas, Phantom pronto os hará una visita'_.

El maestro solo pudo observar como bajaban a sus tres mocosos inconscientes y los llevaban a la enfermería del gremio, arrugó la nota y la furia se apoderó de él.

— Nadie toca a mis mocosos — Dijo mientras su aura se volvía completamente roja.

Mientras tanto en el gremio de Phantom se respiraba la tranquilidad y la alegría, Juvia había vuelto con el arma definitiva que les ayudaría a acabar con Fairy Tail y pronto serían los reyes de todo.

— Buen trabajo Juvia — Elogió el maestro.

— Juvia le agradece los elogios que la hace — Dijo sin mirarle a la cara, se sentía mal ahora, en un ataque de odio e ira había puesto un peligroso poder en manos de un terrible hombre.

Mientras los minutos pasaban en silencio con Juvia sentada en la silla y el maestro montando dicha arma, la puerta del despacho se abrió y un hombre de largo cabello negro y ojos rojos entró.

— ¿Hiciste lo qué te pedí? — Preguntó sin levantar la vista del objeto.

— Así es maestro, esas haditas quedaron bien colgadas del árbol, gehe — Contestaron al lado de Juvia.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.** Bien pues aquí termina este capítulo que deja ver ya lo que está a punto de ocurrir entre Pahntom y Fairy Tail, obviamente todos sabemos quién es el misterioso hombre que ha cumplido la misión del maestro José verdad(?).

* * *

Ahora paso a contestar los reviews.

 **Martel:** Siento la tardanza, pero aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo de este fic. ;)

 **Luniitaturksa:** Un nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno, disfrútalo.

* * *

Dicho esto no olviden dejar sus **reviews** , siempre los leo y me animan a seguir con los fics ya que veo que a alguien le interesa lo que escribo y disfruta con mi historia. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

 **Misdry~**


	5. Capítulo 5 Preparativos

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

 _En cursiva-_ pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

 **En negrita** \- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

* * *

Bueno pues ya a por el quinto capítulo, muchas gracias a todos los que utilizáis parte de vuestro tiempo en leer lo que escribo y como siempre gracias por el apoyo y los reviews. Antes de empezar con el capítulo, debo decir que este en su mayoría va a tratar sobre **José Porla** , el maestro de Phantom, quiero mostrar su punto de vista y que se entienda el motivo de que quiera destruir Fairy Tail con toda su alma, además de como reclutó a los Elemen y a Gajeel.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Preparativos.**

Phantom, un gremio legal pero que tenía grandes raíces en las sombras, no llegaba a ser un gremio oscuro pero siempre había estado en el límite de la legalidad, su maestro José Porla, tiempo atrás perteneció a la elite conocida como los 10 Magos Santos.

Cuando estalló la Gran Guerra entre diferentes gremios fue expulsado de su cargo debido a su dudosa reputación, lleno de odio y rencor culpó de su desgracia a Fairy Tail, el gremio que estaba en la misma ciudad que el suyo. Desde ese día comenzó el odio y rivalidad entre los dos gremios, pero ahora gracias al arma que portaba en sus manos podría destruirlos para siempre.

— Finalmente… Obtendré mi venganza — Murmuraba en su despacho Porla.

Recuerdos dolorosos asaltaron su mente nuevamente, el consejo en un gran círculo deliberaban su futuro, algunos estaban casi seguros de darle una segunda oportunidad, pero entró Makarov y dijo que él se había extralimitado en la guerra, que no tenía remordimientos de lo ocurrido, no sentía nada acabando con la vida de sus rivales. Aunque tenía razón ese simple argumento bastó para tumbar su esperanza y fue condenado a las sombras.

Años después regresó convertido en el maestro de Phantom, engañando a todos de que había cambiado, que ahora era bueno y que buscaba una rivalidad sana entre su gremio y el de su peor enemigo Makarov. Para destruir a ese gremio de hadas lo había planeado todo, había reclutado a los magos más extraños y rechazados por el mundo con los que se había cruzado.

El primero fue el más fácil de ingresar en Phantom, ese grandullón lo había encontrado en un callejón en una de las ciudades más lujosas del reino de Fiore, mientras unos engordaban sus riquezas otros eran arrojados a los callejones donde la pobreza era el pan de cada día.

Lo encontró un día que llovía, un llanto lastimero fue lo que llamo su atención, cuando llegó al origen de esos horripilantes sonidos descubrió a un niño muy alto y grande para su edad, no paraba de decir lo triste que era todo y al mirar sus ojos pudo ver la magia prohibida que tenía en su interior.

— La vida es tan triste, no puedo dejar de llorar — Comentaba en voz alta para sí mismo.

— ¿Vives aquí? — Preguntó finalmente al crio.

— Así es — Contestó sorprendido al ver que alguien se había acercado hasta él.

— Tengo algo que proponerte — Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Con la promesa de no volver a dejar que pasase hambre y un lugar donde dormir, fue sencillo hacer que le siguiese y le jurase lealtad, ese chico seria el líder de su proyecto, un proyecto que consistiría en la creación de un grupo de magos de Rango S a los que nombraría cuando fuesen los indicados.

Cuando llegaron al gremio lo sometió a un gran estrés y a un gran entrenamiento que dio como resultado que el pequeño manejase la magia del aire, al no tener ningún nombre decidió llamarlo Aria.

El segundo lo encontró en el gran desierto que atravesaba lo que antaño había sido un río, nada más detectar la presencia de Aria y de él los atacó levantando un gran muro e incluso trato de chantajearlos, tuvo que detener a Aria para que no se quitase la venda de los ojos, una venda que había dado al mago de aire para que no desvelase su identidad y para que tuviese sus poderes bajo control.

— Non, non, non, con tres non, niego vuestra petición de pasar — Comentaba balanceándose.

— Mocoso, quítate de nuestro camino — Amenazó muy enfadado Porla.

— Non, non, non, si queréis pasar debéis darme todo lo de valor que tengáis — Contestó sin inmutarse ante la amenaza.

Cuando preguntó el nombre al estrafalario niño que tenía delante este contestó que se llamaba Monsieur Sol, el balanceo que tenía estando de pie conseguía encrespar sus nervios, tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no acabar con su vida en un solo pestañeo.

Le pidió que se uniese a su gremio pero rechazó su oferta, decía que un gremio era demasiado poco para sus aspiraciones, que sabía un niño de esa edad de lo que significaban esas palabras, después de una pelea contra Aria decidió unirse sin rechistar, sabía que con ellos podría hacerse más fuerte.

Tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos años para que encontrase al que sería su elemento de fuego, un niño de pelo negro y blanco que iba de pueblo en pueblo realizando trucos baratos de magia con el fuego que controlaba, un fuego que podía moldear a voluntad, hacerlo apestoso, otras veces usaba llamas de color morado adherentes, otras veces usaba el rojo normal. Eso fue lo que llamó su atención, Sol y Aria estuvieron de acuerdo con nombrar a ese como su tercer integrante.

— Gracias, son muy amables, gracias — Agradecía pasando un gorrito donde la gente iba depositando monedas por su actuación.

— Un truco magnifico, no puedo dejar de llorar — Comentó al muchacho Aria entre lágrimas.

— G-gracias supongo — Agradeció al grandullón.

— Dime pequeño, ¿tienes planes para mañana? — Preguntó Porla esta vez.

— Ehhh… No quisiera ser grosero pero debo irme — Contestó incomodo el pequeño.

— Non, non, non, con tres non, niego tu huida, el maestro Porla te ha preguntado una cosa mocoso — Dijo Monsieur Sol mientras cortaba la huida.

— ¿Maestro?, ¿sois miembros de un gremio? — Preguntó emocionado.

— ¿Quieres unirte? — Preguntó viendo la esperanza reflejada en los ojos del niño.

— Por supuesto — Contestó alegremente.

Ese mocoso llamado Totomaru tenía una inteligencia muy superior a los niños de su edad, pero era bastante ingenuo también y hacer que se uniese con la promesa de enseñarle a controlar sus poderes mejor fue como darle un refresco a un moribundo que acabase de cruzar un desierto. Los ojos del niño brillaron y lo siguió hasta el final.

Finalmente el toque femenino de su proyecto lo daría una pequeña que llegó a sus manos de la manera más dulce posible, Porla era muy buen amigo de una de las familias más influyentes del extranjero los Lockser o Loxar según el país donde preguntases por ellos.

Era una familia muy adinerada de gran corazón, José no tuvo que fingir mucho para ganarse su confianza, ese matrimonio tan gentil tenía dos hijos, una pequeña niña llamada Juvia de pelo azul y personalidad muy tímida y que siempre se ocultaba detrás de la falda de su madre y el mayor adoptado llamado Gajeel, era un niño muy serio que solo cambiaba de expresión cuando miraba a su hermana demostrando que era la única persona a la que protegería de esa familia.

— Encantado de conoceros pequeños, mi nombre es José y soy amigo de vuestro padre — Saludo ofreciendo una sonrisa.

— Ju-juvia se alegra de conocerlo — Contestó la pequeña tras su madre.

— Juvia cuantas veces te he dicho que no hables así, por eso los demás niños dicen que eres rara — Regañaba el pequeño de pelo negro.

— Juvia lo siente Gajeel-kun — Contestaba llorando.

La suerte siguió su camino cuando se le encomendó cuidar de la niña un día que la pareja tuvo que irse con el mayor a un viaje de negocios, la pequeña se agarró desesperadamente a su madre llorando. José no le dio la menor importancia hasta que vio como el cielo se llenó de nubes y una lluvia torrencial empezó a mojar todo a su alrededor, entonces lo entendió esa pequeña podía controlar el agua.

Pocas horas más tarde recibió la noticia de que los Lockser habían muerto en un accidente de coche programado por uno de sus socios, esa pequeña debía ser de su gremio aunque tuviese que matar por ello, pero su felicidad no fue plena pues Gajeel había recibido un impacto muy fuerte en la cabeza que había hecho que sufriese de amnesia pero no muriese, pensó en que eso significaba un nuevo integrante a su Phantom y sonrió. Finalmente el karma era bueno con él, ya tenía a la cuarta integrante de su gremio de magos elementales y si ese muchacho sobrevivía sería su peón.

Lo malo era que había visto la confianza entre esos dos, por lo que debía llevar a Juvia ante un mago que modificase sus recuerdos, ella debía pensar que Gajeel, su hermano había muerto, ese compañero con el que crecería no era su hermano, debido a la seriedad que implicaba manipular los recuerdos él mismo aprendió el poder para hacerlo y una noche mientras la joven dormía lo llevo a cabo. Al día siguiente fueron al hospital.

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó desconfiado el crio.

— Soy José Porla y esta pequeña es Juvia, era amigo de tus padres y me pidieron que cuidase de ti cuando te abandonaron, trataste de seguirles y te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza — Definitivamente mentir era su especialidad.

Cuando la doctora llegó a la habitación, dejó a Juvia con Gajeel y se fue a hablar con ella a otro cuarto, allí le dijeron que Gajeel tenía poca probabilidad de recordar nada, por lo que ese mocoso no sería un problema, finalmente tenía a sus Elemen un jovencito que resultó ser un Dragon Slayer, sin duda esos dos ingenuos no habían sabido ver las materias primas de hijos que tenían, ahora eran de él.

— Mis pequeñas minas de oro — Sonreía maliciosamente recordando el pasado mientras acariciaba el bastón que ahora sostenía completo.

Juvia había resultado ser muy noble e ingenua como sus padres, pero con un par de amenazas y latigazos había conseguido domarla, todavía recordaba con rabia cuando le dijo que se iba para vivir el amor junto a ese fracasado de Bora.

— Juvia quiere a Bora-san, Juvia se irá con él — Contestó desafiante.

— Es un engatusador Juvia, solo te está tomando el pelo — Dijo él furioso.

El tiempo al final demostraría que tenía razón y cuando regresó ordeno que la azotasen como castigo por desobedecer sus órdenes y otros por casi estropear su magnífico plan de futuro. Sin mencionar la muerte tan horrible que tuvo Bora. Todavía recordaba los dulces gritos agónicos del muchacho.

Cuando la joven se presentó voluntaria para encontrar el objeto de Zeref no podía creerlo, pero los otros Element estuvieron de acuerdo en dejarla por lo que esa misión significaba, si la cumplía sería plenamente una de ellos, si fracasaba tendría que matarla.

— Por suerte para ti, escogiste lo correcto hija mía — Comentó en un breve susurro.

Ajenos a la escena que se desarrollaba en el despacho del maestro Juvia tomaba una limonada en la barra del bar del gremio, Gajeel se sentó a su lado y masticó un par de tornillos.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntó a la peliazul.

— Juvia está bien Gajeel-kun, no se preocupe por Juvia — Trató de mentir.

Aunque sabía que era un caso perdido, pues Gajeel siempre sabía ver a través de sus mentiras, se habían criado juntos y eso había hecho que le viese como el hermano que perdió cuando era niña, pero lo que había hecho a Fairy Tail, a los amigos de Gray-sama, hizo que se sintiese triste.

— No me mientas, sabes que puedo ver a través de tus mentiras — Dijo masticando.

— Juvia no puede evitar sentir un poco de pena por lo que Gajeel-kun hizo a esos magos de Fairy Tail — Contestó sinceramente, sabía que del gremio él era el único que no la delataría por ser indulgente con sus enemigos.

— Será mejor que el maestro no te escuche decir eso — Miró a la puerta del despacho por si el maestro salía.

— Gajeel-kun… ¿No sientes remordimientos después de hacer algo malo? — Preguntó seria.

— Juvia no tengo pasado, solo vivo el presente, no tengo tiempo para preocuparme por esas tonterías del sentimentalismo, lo único que tengo es tu imagen junto a la del maestro sacándome del hospital, cuidándome y uniéndome a Phantom, lo demás no importa — Contestó mientras bebía metal fundido.

— Juvia desearía también no recordar nada sobre su pasado — Comentó triste agachando su cabeza.

— No te preocu… ¿Qué narices tienes en el cuello Juvia? — Preguntó algo enfadado.

Juvia instintivamente se agarró el cuello por su tenía algo pero no notaba nada, estaba confundida y no sabía de qué estaba hablando acero negro.

— Juvia no sabe a qué se refiere Gajeel-kun — Contestó sincera.

Gajeel levantó la mirada, dio un barrido al comedor y vio que ninguno otro miembro les estaba prestando la menor atención, se acercó a Juvia y miró que el barman tampoco escuchase nada.

— Tienes una marca en el cuello, ¿con quién has estado durante la misión Juvia? — Estaba muy enfadado, no es que estuviese enamorado de ella, la veía como una hermana y después de ver lo que pasó con Bora, que su hermana hubiese estado revolcándose con alguien le revolvía el estómago sabiendo lo frágil que era y como la engañaban.

Juvia por su parte no sabía que contestar, estaba muy sonrojada, no esperaba que Gray-sama hubiese dejado una marca en su cuello reclamándola como suya, pero todo ese rubor se disipó cuando recordó su traición.

— Juvia estuvo con Gray-sama, miembro de Fairy Tail — Contestó fría.

— ¿Te volviste loca Juvia?, son el enemigo — Preguntó furioso en voz baja.

— Gajeel-kun, no tiene que preocuparse, Juvia solo lo utilizó para completar con éxito la misión que el maestro Porla encomendó a Juvia — Su voz seguía siendo helada.

— No termina de convencerme tu historia, pero cuando vayamos a Fairy Tail pienso matar a ese desgraciado por tocarte Juvia, fueses tú la que le provocó o fuese él, no pienso dejar que viva, nadie toca a mi hermana — Contestó egoísta.

En ese momento Gajeel sufrió un fuerte dolor de cabeza que hizo que se agarrase las sienes con ambas manos, durante el momento que estuvo con los ojos cerrados y en esa posición pudo escuchar la voz de un niño que decía _'eres mi hermana idiota, siempre te protegeré'_. ¿Acaso esa voz era alguien de su pasado?, ¿podía ser su voz?.

Cuando levantó la cabeza vio la preocupación en los ojos de Juvia, por suerte los demás no se habían dado cuenta. Respiró más tranquilo y volvió a colocarse como si nada hubiese pasado.

— Gajeel-kun, ¿estás bien?, Juvia se ha asustado mucho — Preguntó sincera.

— No es nada, solo una jaqueca por tanto trabajo — Mintió.

— Gajeel-kun, Juvia quiere pedirle un favor — Dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó ahora él.

— Juvia le pide que no mate a Gray-sama, Juvia es quien se enfrentará a Gray-sama cuando la batalla empiece — Contestó furiosa.

— Si le utilizaste… ¿Por qué notó ira en tu voz? — Obviamente sabía que Juvia le había mentido.

— Es asunto de Juvia, Gajeel-kun no se entrometa, Juvia se lo pide — Dijo estallando el vaso que tenía en su mano al sobrecalentar el líquido de su interior.

— Así me gusta Juvia — Se escuchó decir a una voz masculina cercana.

— Maestro… — Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, no sabía cuánto había escuchado el padre adoptivo.

— Ese odio quiero que lo canalices contra Fairy Tail, he escuchado que tienen un mago que usa el hielo, quiero que lo extermines con tu agua hirviendo en cuanto tengas oportunidad — Dijo maliciosamente.

— Juvia lo hará maestro — Contestó mientas las palabras se atascaban en su garganta y reprimía las lágrimas.

— ' _Adiós vago recuerdo del amor, Juvia nunca lo olvidará'_ — Pensó mientras retenía las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

— Muy bien, quiero que todos me escuchéis con atención, el gremio se mueve por mi magia eso lo sabéis, pero he creado un arma que se controla gracias a la magia de los Element 4, ellos serán los que peguen el primer cañonazo al gremio, cuando esas hadas salgan a plantarnos cara… No dejéis ninguna con vida, jajajajaja — Reía mientras miraba el techo.

— ¿Qué pasará si Makarov se interpone? — Preguntó uno de los magos de Phantom.

— Yo me encargaré personalmente de él, gracia a nuestra querida Juvia ahora tengo en mis manos el poder de destruirle, lamentará que su primera maestra Mavis humillase a mi antepasado, lamentará Makarov el día en que me expulso de la elite de los magos y lamentará Fairy Tail el día que cruzó su camino con nuestro gremio — Estaba ansioso de venganza y cegado por el odio.

Tras escuchar las palabras de su maestro ahora Juvia lo entendía todo, había cometido un grave error al entregarle ese objeto a Porla, pero él era la única familia que le quedaba, debía permanecer a su lado, aunque eso significase morir en la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar.

— Estaré a tu lado idiota, ni tienes que preocuparte — Dijo en voz baja Gazille.

— Juvia lo sabe Gajeel-kun, pero recuerde que Gray-sama es de Juvia, nadie excepto Juvia lo tocará — Comentó seria.

— No sé qué es exactamente lo que te ha hecho para que estés de tan mal humor cada vez que hablas de él, pero no me gustaría estar en su pellejo, así que adelante, ese tal Gray es todo tuyo — Dijo divertido.

— ' _Todo tuyo'_ — Al escuchar esas dos palabras Juvia no pudo evitar recordar la magnífica noche que había pasado en brazos de ese hombre y de cómo su mentira había destrozado lo que quedaba de su corazón. Ese hombre lamentaría haber jugado con sus sentimientos.

— ¿Preparados? — La voz del maestro la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Preparados para qué Gajeel-kun?, Juvia no estaba escuchando — Preguntó al pelinegro.

— Vamos a poner rumbo a Fairy Tail — Contestó sonriendo.

Juvia tragó salivo y asintió, la batalla iba a comenzar y el destino jugaría sus cartas mientras ella haría lo propio con las suyas.

* * *

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí el capítulo.** Sé que en este capítulo Porla ha tenido casi toda la importancia y que no ha pasado nada de Gruvia, pero este capítulo era necesario para que se entendiese el motivo por el que Porla pide a Juvia que recupere ese objeto de Zeref, prometo que en el próximo habrá mucho Gruvia en situaciones muy variadas para que me odien y me quieran por igual.

* * *

Ahora pasamos a sus lindos **Reviews:**

 **Juviasexual:** Yo también soy una fan incondicional del Gruvia, el lemon era algo que debía ser contado para saber lo que ocurriría en capítulos siguientes, me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto.

 **Martel:** Me odias lo sé, he retrasado ese Gray vs Juvia y ahora mismo debes estar odiándome con todo tu ser, no sufras, en el próximo tendrás Gruvia.

 **Luniitaturksa:** Aquí está el capítulo, está vez no he tardado tanto porque he tenido el tiempo libre suficiente, espero que te guste.

 **Maraiah:** Oins no me digas que escribo genial que me muero de vergüenza, escribo lo mejor que puedo aunque alguna falta siempre se me cuela seguro, no te preocupes habrá más lemon más adelante, lo que sea por el desangramiento nasal en honor al Gruvia. xD

* * *

Dicho todo, hasta el próximo cap.

 **Misdry~**


	6. Capítulo 6 Agua vs Hielo

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

 _En cursiva-_ pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

 **En negrita** \- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

* * *

Bueno pues finalmente publico el sexto capítulo de este fic siento muchísimo el retraso pero me ha ocurrido esa serie de coincidencias mañas que acaban dando problemas de todo y hasta ahora no se han solucionado, dicho esto a por el sexto cap.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. Agua vs Hielo.**

— ¡Maestro!, algo viene directo al gremio — Gritó Warren a todo pulmón.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ─ Contestó también a voces el pequeño maestro.

─ No puedo identificar que es, solo que es grande y viene hacia nosotros flotando ─ Dijo con nerviosismo.

Todos en el gremio corrieron a las ventanas, pero desde allí solo pudieron ver como algo rodeado de niebla volaba por encima del mar en su dirección, finalmente la niebla empezó a disiparse cuando un ruido parecido a la conexión de un megáfono perturbo la calma tensa que había.

─ Makarov, sal sucia rata, quiero que veas como destruyo tu gremio y a tus mocosos como tú destruiste mis sueños ─ Se escucho decir a una voz familiar.

─ Porla… ─ Dijo en voz baja Makarov mientras apretaba los puños.

Se giró y vio a sus mocosos mirándole expectantes, todos sabían lo que tenían que hacer, solo esperaban a que su maestro les diese la orden.

─ Salgamos y protejamos nuestro gremio ─ Dijo finalmente y todos asintieron.

Lo que ninguno se esperaba era que al salir a la puerta viesen la enorme fortaleza de Phantom apuntando hacia ellos con un cañón gigantesco, todos se quedaron en el sitio paralizados, todos excepto Erza que corrió al frente usando su magia característica de reequipación, se plantó delante de todos con su armadura defensiva más fuerte en el mismo momento que Phantom disparaba el cañón y absorbió todo el impacto salvando al gremio y a sus compañeros, pero cayendo al suelo agotada.

─ ¡Erza! ─ Gritaron todos al unísono.

Desde la fortaleza flotante de Phantom se escuchó una sonora carcajada seguida de un aplauso.

─ Increíble señorita Scarlet, muy bien protegido su gremio, lástima que nuestro cañón vuelva a estar operativo en una hora y esta vez no pueda pararlo, pues nuestros Element 4 suministran energía regenerativa al cañón y solo derrotándolos a ellos se puede parar, jajajaja ─ Dijo Porla con burla en sus palabras.

─ Porla es mío… Los demás ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer… Los que no vais a enfrentaros a la elite de Phantom llevaros a Erza a enfermería y vigilar que se recupere ─ Makarov estaba dando las órdenes a sus muchachos cuando unos fantasmas horripilantes comenzaron a materializarse cerca de la entrada de Fairy Tail donde estaban, mientras la fortaleza se encontraba ya en la orilla recargando.

─ Maldición, Porla ha empezado a atacarnos con su magia, Natsu, Gray y Elfman adelantaros y derrotar a los Element 4 que os designe, yo iré a por Porla cuando vea la manera de organizar esto ─ Ordenó a los tres magos que asintieron y pusieron rumbo a la fortaleza por diferentes caminos para evitar un contraataque del maestro de Phantom.

El primero en llegar fue Natsu, pues Happy le había llevado volando y solo tuvo que colarse por una de las ventanas de ventilación, Elfman entró desde la base de la fortaleza, pues allí el suelo era más rompible y el último en llegar fue Gray a través de una de las escaleras laterales por las que se había colado.

Mientras tanto en el gremio Makarov había dado las instrucciones oportunas Mirajane cuidaría de Erza hasta que esta se hubiese recuperado y pudiese luchas de nuevo, los demás protegerían la ciudad y al gremio de esos fantasmas, él se dirigía a finalizar las cosas finalmente con Phantom o mejor dicho, con José.

* * *

Dentro de la fortaleza en la sala de máquinas el corazón de Juvia estaba muy acelerado, había temido que ese día llegase, pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, ella era de Phantom, él era de Fairy Tail lo que sentía por él estaba prohibido, ella era parte de los Element 4 y él iría a derrotarla para salvar a su gremio.

─ Si sigues moviéndote de un lado a otro terminarás mareándote o peor mareándome a mi ─ Se escuchó decir una voz masculina apoyada en una de las vigas que servían de estructura de la fortaleza.

─ Juvia no puede evitarlo Gajeel-kun, Juvia es de Phantom, pero Juvia está muy confundida ─ Contestó al pelinegro.

─ Nosotros somos tu familia Juvia, nosotros no 'él', deja de ser tan blanda y céntrate en esperar las ordenes del maestro, no hagas ninguna tontería ─ Dijo Redfox más serio de lo que pretendía, quería a Juvia, pero de manera familiar, como si fuesen hermanos y escuchar esa duda en su voz le hacía pensar que podría traicionarle por ese mago de hielo y eso era algo que hacía que se enfadara mucho.

─ Juvia lo siente Gajeel-kun, Juvia no dudará, Phantom es el gremio de Juvia ─ Contestó seria aunque por dentro sentía su mundo venirse abajo.

─ ' _Increíble señorita Scarlet, muy bien protegido su gremio, lástima que nuestro cañón vuelva a estar operativo en veinte minutos y esta vez no pueda pararlo, pues nuestros Element 4 suministran energía regenerativa al cañón y solo derrotándolos a ellos se puede parar, jajajaja'_ ─ Escucharon decir a su maestro.

Finalmente Phantom había atacado a Fairy Tail, ahora ya no podía cambiar de idea, Gray-sama iría a por ella con todo y ella debía hacer lo mismo, él la había utilizado, se había acostado con ella aún sabiendo que ella estaba allí por una misión que él había resuelto mientras ella dormía.

La rabia crecía en el corazón de Juvia, se sentía utilizada, herida, peor que cuando Bora se había aprovechado de ella, odiaba que esos pensamientos cruzasen su mente, pero podía significar que ese dolor más agudo se debiese a que estaba enamorada de él. Aunque parecía una locura era lo que sentía.

Una extraña alarma comenzó a sonar y el resto de Element llegaron a la sala de maquinas rápidamente, ese sonido era la señal de que se habían colado intrusos, Juvia no diría nada delante de los demás miembros, solo Gajeel tenía su confianza, Aria era muy extraño, Monsieur Sol no hacía más que tratarla como una idiota y Totomaru siempre iba por donde quería ansioso de conocer nuevas cosas sobre su magia.

─ Finalmente se han atrevido a entrar, las cámaras de seguridad no hablan de tres mocosos de Fairy Tail, Natsu, Elfman y Gray si el ordenador ha calculado bien sus datos ─ Se escucho decir a Porla mientras se giraba en dirección a su Elite.

─ Será sencillo aplastarlos, pero es muy triste ─ Comentó Aria mientras se ponía a llorar tapándose la venda de los ojos con el brazo.

─ Por eso mismo tú no vas a ir a por ellos ─ Contestó mirando al más grande de sus chicos.

─ Non non non, Gajeel no puede ir tampoco, no sabe controlarse y nos aburriremos cuando acabe con ellos demasiado deprisa ─ Dijo balanceándose el extraño mago de tierra.

─ Cierto, por eso tengo pensado como hacerlo, Totomaru tu irás a la sala del generador 2, allí te enfrentaras a Natsu, debe ser sencillo vencerle ─ Ordenó a su mago de fuego.

─ Así se será maestro ─ Contestó mientras desaparecía por el pasillo oscuro.

─ Sol tu irás a por Elfman ese idiota grandullón no debería suponerte ningún problema parece el más débil de los tres, está en una de las terrazas exteriores ─ Dijo mientras miraba brevemente al sujeto que no paraba de balancearse, todavía le ponía enfermo esa manera de moverse.

─ Non non non, con tres non niego la victoria de ese grandullón ─ Contestó canturreando mientras desaparecía por el suelo gracias a su magia.

─ Juvia, tú te encargarás de ese tal Gray, si la memoria no me falla es el mismo mago que interfirió en tu anterior misión, quiero que lo mates para asegurarnos de que no vuelve a meter las narices donde no le llaman, pero solo quiero que te enfrentes a él si caen tus anteriores compañeros, sino esperarás a que vea como sus compañeros mueren con nuestro cañón y finalmente podrás matarlo con la flauta oscura de Zeref ─ Ordenó a la maga de agua.

Juvia estaba asimilando toda la información que el maestro estaba proporcionando, debía matar a Gray-sama si Sol y Totomaru eran derrotados, si sus compañeros de gremio ganaban entonces debía esperar a que el cañón destruyese Fairy Tail para matarlo con la flauta oscura de Zeref, el arma que ella había puesto en las equivocadas manos de su maestro.

─ ¿Juvia?, ¿me has escuchado? ─ Preguntó Porla haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos.

─ Juvia le ha escuchado maestro, Juvia hará lo que ha ordenado, Juvia esperará en la sala de descanso ─ Y mientras salía de la sala de maquinas las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, debía matar al hombre al que amaba, aunque ello significase que ella muriese por dentro para siempre.

Al cabo de media hora un extraño crujido resonó por toda la fortaleza y está se detuvo como si fallase, la puerta donde se encontraba Juvia sumida en sus oscuros pensamientos se abrió mostrando a Gajeel enfadado, pero al mirar a los ojos de Juvia su cara se suavizó y se tornó triste.

─ Juvia… Totomaru y Monsieur Sol han sido derrotados, el maestro está furioso, quiere que subas a lo más alto de la fortaleza y acabes con el mago de hielo mientras intentan reparar la base y buscar una alternativa para regenerar el cañón ─ Dijo serio.

─ Juvia lo hará ─ Contestó muy fría.

─ ¿Estás segura Juvia? ─ Pregunto Acero Negro a su amiga.

─ Juvia debe hacerlo, aunque para Juvia sea el final de sus sentimientos ─ Y tras decir esas palabras se dirigió al lugar donde debía acabar con su amado.

* * *

Gray había perdido la cuenta de las puertas y pasillos que había atravesado, eso sin contar con la cantidad de magos a los que se había enfrentado, pero no encontraba a la que buscaba, a esa sirena tentadora a la que debía suplicar perdón a como diese lugar.

Cansado de in de un lado a otro sin rumbo, pensó que lo mejor era subir a lo más alto y desde allí intentar buscar a la maga de agua, empujó una rendija y pudo salir al exterior, en el momento en el que lo hizo, las nubes cubrieron el cielo y comenzó a llover como solo había visto hacerlo en aquella villa.

─ Chip, chip, chop ─ Dijo una voz a su espalda.

Cuando se giró su corazón se detuvo unos segundos para reanudar su palpitar más acelerado de lo que nunca lo había hecho, frente a él estaba Juvia, esa maga de agua que era capaz de volverlo loco con solo uno de sus besos, la única mujer que había desertado su interés como ninguna otra lo había logrado, pero algo extraño había en ella.

─ Juvia, te he estado buscando ─ Dijo finalmente.

─ Juvia es una de los Element 4, Juvia nunca pensó que derrotarían a dos de los cuatro, pero no deben subestimar a Juvia ni a Aria, Juvia no es tan débil como ellos ─ Contestó.

─ ¿Por qué me hablas como si fuésemos desconocidos? ─ Preguntó molesto del tono indiferente de la joven.

─ Juvia es una de los Element 4… ─ Iba a repetirle lo mismo.

─ ¡Maldita sea Juvia!, ¡deja de tratarme como un extraño! ─ Estaba furioso, él se había vuelto loco por querer volver a verla y ella se mostraba como si se viesen por primera vez.

─ Juvia… Juvia no mostrará compasión por Gray-sama, Juvia es de Phantom ─ Dijo con el mismo tono que antes.

─ En ese caso yo también pelearé enserio, pues no dejaré que hagan daño a mi familia, ya sean mujeres o niños ─ Contestó igual de serio que ella, él también podía jugar a ese juego.

Al escuchar esas palabras Juvia las interpretó de manera más pasional y su corazón volvió a desbocarse a pesar de que había intentado actuar como si no le conociese para poder derrotarle más rápido, allí estaba, la miraba ahora con indiferencia cuando hacía apenas unos minutos cuando la había visto con ojos llenos de alivio.

─ Lanzas de hielo ─ Dijo él finalmente colocando un puño sobre la palma de su otra mano y creando de la nada unas potentes lanzas que atravesaron el cuerpo de Juvia como si fuese mantequilla.

Él no quería atacarla, pero ella le había provocado diciendo que no iba a detenerse hasta derrotarle, debía preocuparse ahora por su gremio, si la derrotaba rápidamente podría llevarla en brazos hasta su gremio e intentar explicarse y disculparse con ella, pero su magia en lugar de herirla la había atravesado.

─ El cuerpo de Juvia está formado por agua, la magia no puede dañarla, chip chip chop ─ Contestó mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su hermosa cara blanquecina.

Al momento el agua tapó todos los agujeros provocados por las lanzas y Juvia estaba de nuevo como si no hubiese recibido ningún ataque, en la sala de maquinas Porla observaba el combate fascinado, Juvia era mucho mejor de lo que había esperado desde que la conoció, ahora ese mago de hielo estaría en problemas.

─ ¡Hacha de hielo! ─ Gritó Gray atacando esta vez con una enorme hacha que había materializado y atravesando el cuerpo de Juvia de nuevo como si nada, pero impactando contra la cámara de seguridad y destruyéndola completamente, ahora nadie podría ver lo que pasaba allí arriba.

─ ¿Acaso Gray-sama no escuchó a Juvia antes?, ¿Juvia volvió a ser ignorada y usada por Gray-sama? ─ Al hacer esa segunda pregunta su cara se torno en tristeza aunque fue por unos segundos.

─ Juvia yo jamás te ignoraría, jamás te usaría y me desharía de ti, Juvia en cierta forma creo que me importas ─ Trató de ver como respondía ella.

─ A Gray-sama le importa Juvia… ─ Dijo agachando la cabeza y ocultando sus ojos con el flequillo.

Lo siguiente que paso fue tan rápido que Gray solo tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a parte de lo que se le vino encima, Juvia estaba de pie mirando al suelo y al segundo estaba estirando su brazo lanzando una cuchilla de agua contra él que pudo desviar con su escudo de hielo hacia una de las estructuras de fuera que terminó cortada como si nada.

─ El agua hirviendo puede cortar incluso metal si se lanza con la suficiente fuerza, no subestime a Juvia, Juvia no fallará una segunda vez ─ Estaba muy enfada.

─ ¿Por qué estás así ahora?, ¿qué dije para que estés tan molesta? ─ Preguntó mientras se cubría de un segundo ataque por parte de la maga de agua.

─ Juvia no es tonta, Juvia sabe que Gray-sama la utilizó para abrir el baúl donde estaba la flauta de Zeref que Juvia debía recuperar, Juvia supo a la mañana siguiente de estar con Gray-sama, que Juvia había sido utilizada ya que Gray-sama tenía los fragmentos en su bolsa, Gray-sama nunca se preocupó por Juvia ─ Su rabia crecía por momentos.

─ Escúchame, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, lo de no decirte sobre el baúl, pero no podía confiar en ti, no sabía si ibas a querer venir a Fairy Tail conmigo, no podía saber que tú no me ibas a utilizar a mí, eres la primera mujer que realmente me interesa Juvia ─ Dijo mirando a los ojos de esa maldita sirena que le volvía loco.

─ Juvia ya no le cree, Juvia lo siente Gray-sama, adiós pequeño rayo de amor ─ Contestó lanzando un potente chorro de agua hirviendo más caliente que el anterior.

─ Escudo de hielo ─ Fue lo único que pudo decir el pelinegro para defenderse, su escudo poco a poco se derretía tenía que pensar en algo rápidamente, tenía que detener a Juvia de alguna forma.

Respiró profundamente y saltó lo más alto que pudo, tal y como había previsto Juvia le atacó nuevamente de frente y él en lugar de apartarse dejo que el ataque le diese de lleno y una vez alcanzado comenzó a congelar todo mientras descendía congelando a Juvia completamente.

─ ' _Juvia ahora está feliz, a Juvia no le importaría quedarse dentro del hielo de Gray-sama para siempre, pero…'_ ─ Pensaba mientras se sonrojaba.

Al instante el mago de hielo se percató del motivo de semejante sonrojo, había congelado completamente a Juvia pero su mano se había quedado dentro del hielo agarrando uno de los pechos de la joven, al darse cuenta se sonrojó él también y derritió el hielo liberándolos a los dos.

─ Y-yo, no quería es decir, no ahora, y-yo lo siento ─ Eran las únicas palabras que Fullbuster pronunciaba mientras movía las manos expresivamente para disculparse.

Juvia estaba de rodillas, el rubor y ahora las lágrimas ocultaban su rostro que miraba en dirección al suelo, había estado a punto de matar al hombre al que quería, cuando le acababa de mostrar que era muy bueno al descongelar el hielo para evitar esa escena vergonzosa entre los dos.

─ Dame tu mano ─ Escuchó decir al mago de hielo, pero no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara, no quería volver a caer en sus brazos, era el enemigo, debía odiarle, debía acabar con su vida, pero le amaba, no podía, si aceptaba su ayuda caería ante él de nuevo.

─ Juvia se levantará sola, ahora deje a Juvia tranquila y váyase a ayudar a sus amigos Gray-sama ─ Contestó sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

─ Te he dicho que me des la mano Juvia, no me obligues a tomártela por la fuerza ─ Dijo más serio.

─ Juvia no quiere darle su mano, Gray-sama márchese ─ Trató de apelar al poco orgullo que quedaba en su interior y tratando de sonar lo más entera posible para que no viese que lloraba.

─ Ultima oportunidad de pedírtelo por las buenas, dame la maldita mano Juvia ─ Quería ser amable con ella, pero estaba siendo muy testaruda y él se estaba quedando sin paciencia.

Finalmente alargó la mano para dársela a Gray sabiendo que no iba a ceder en eso, pero lo que paso a continuación fue algo que ni ella misma se esperaba, al tomarla de la mano tiró de ella levantándola sin emplear apenas fuerza y con su otra mano la atrajo hacia él quedándose muy cerca el uno del otro.

─ Suelte a Juvia… ─ Se escuchó a sí misma decir al pelinegro mientras le miraba a los ojos.

─ No me apetece sinceramente y menos después de lo que te ha costado darme la mano, que sirena más testaruda eres algunas veces ─ Su tono era ahora divertido.

─ Gray-sama por favor, deje a Juvia… ─ El tono de suplica era para ella misma más que para él.

─ ¿Qué te pasa Juvia?, pareces muy nerviosa y tiemblas bastante ─ Contestó maliciosamente.

Cuando Juvia finalmente se disponía a empujarle o a pelear para que la soltase, él la atrajo aún más hacia él por el cuello y junto sus labios con los de ella, al principio fue un beso tierno pero al instante se volvió salvaje y necesitado, como si ambos hubiesen necesitado ese contacto desesperadamente.

Juvia trataba de apelar a su cordura, pero cometió el error de abrir la boca para reprocharle a Gray su comportamiento y él aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para meter su lengua en la boca de la joven que instintivamente le contestó y empezó un duelo de lenguas que hizo que al final ambos se separasen jadeando y con las pulsaciones revolucionadas.

─ Tú… Te vienes conmigo, cuando todo esto termine vas a unirte a Fairy Tail y voy a demostrarte lo bien que puedo disculparme contigo ─ Dijo finalmente abrazando a la joven y volviendo a besarla esta vez más tiernamente.

Porla no paraba de andar de un lado a otro, desde que se había roto la cámara no sabía que pasaba en lo más alto de la torre, pero al ver como el cielo aclaraba y como la fortaleza indicaba la derrota del elemento de agua solo tuvo un pensamiento, acabaría con todos con la flauta y él y Aria crearían un nuevo Panthom, los demás eran prescindibles, incluido Gajeel que había caído a manos de Natsu.

* * *

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí el cap de hoy.** Me quedó un pelín más largo de lo normal pero fue compensación por la espera en las que os he tenido, ahora pasamos a contestar **reviews.**

 **Luniitaturksa:** Finalmente tienes la pelea entre Gray y Juvia, espero que tus ansias de saber cómo se han 'reconciliado' hayan sido apaciguadas. xD

 **Martel:** Aquí tienes tu ración de Gruvia, espero que te guste y ya no me odies. :D

 **Sicaru:** Aquí tienes la pelea, intenté hacerla lo más realista posible a mi forma de ver las cosas, ya que los sentimientos entres estos dos no me permite ver una pelea cruel ni sangrienta entre ellos. Gracias por comentar. ;)

 **Sonye-San:** Me alegro que te guste tanto mi fic, lo sé me salió un Porla de lo más odiable, más que un semi-Au lo veo más bien como otra forma que hubiese hecho que Panthom pelease contra Fairy Tail, saludos. :)

* * *

Hasta aquí todo. Nos vemos en el próximo cap que espero que no sea tan tarde como este. Saluditos~

 **Misdry~**


	7. Capítulo 7 Element 4

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

 _En cursiva-_ pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

 **En negrita** \- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

* * *

Debo advertir antes de nada que este capítulo se encuentra entre lo que paso en el anterior y en lo que pasará después, seguramente la frase final de Porla dejó a mucha gente con el interrogante de que faltaba algo en el cap anterior para que dijese eso, bien en este y el próximo se aclarará todo, también decir que obviamente este fic es un Gruvia claramente, pero debo decir unas cuantas cosas sobre lo que pasó con los demás y también decir que nos vamos acercando al final de este fic. Dije en el primero que sería de unos diez o doce capítulos y así va a ser. Ya quedan poquitos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. Element 4.**

(Media hora antes de la pelea de Gray y Juvia)

Porla estaba realmente furioso, unos simples mocosos de Makarov infiltrándose en su fortaleza impenetrable, había una incoherencia en todo ello, pero no debía temer, tenía muy claro lo que hacer, sus Element 4, ellos serían lo suficientemente fuertes para borrar de un plomazo la arrogancia de esos intrusos.

'─ _Totomaru tu irás a la sala del generador 2, allí te enfrentaras a Natsu, debe ser sencillo vencerle ─ Ordenó a su mago de fuego._

─ _Así se será maestro ─ Contestó mientras desaparecía por el pasillo oscuro._

─ _Sol tu irás a por Elfman ese idiota grandullón no debería suponerte ningún problema parece el más débil de los tres, está en una de las terrazas exteriores ─ Dijo mientras miraba brevemente al sujeto que no paraba de balancearse, todavía le ponía enfermo esa manera de moverse._

─ _Non non non, con tres non niego la victoria de ese grandullón ─ Contestó canturreando mientras desaparecía por el suelo gracias a su magia._

─ _Juvia, tú te encargarás de ese tal Gray, si la memoria no me falla es el mismo mago que interfirió en tu anterior misión, quiero que lo mates para asegurarnos de que no vuelve a meter las narices donde no le llaman, pero solo quiero que te enfrentes a él si caen tus anteriores compañeros, sino esperarás a que vea como sus compañeros mueren con nuestro cañón y finalmente podrás matarlo con la flauta oscura de Zeref ─ Ordenó a la maga de agua.'_

Sus órdenes habían sido claras, Gajeel y Aria eran los únicos que estaban a su lado, Juvia estaba en una sala esperando la confirmación, pero los otros dos si se habían puesto en movimiento, era hora de que esas hadas descubriesen el verdadero poder de Phantom. Observó su monitor y vio como Totomaru llegaba a la sala donde el Dragon Slayer de fuego y ese gato azul habían entrado. Se dispuso a disfrutar del espectáculo.

* * *

Totomaru vs Natsu

─ ¿Seguro que era este el lugar? ─ Preguntó el pelirosa a su amigo exceed.

─ Así es Natsu, a diferencia de ti, yo no me pierdo fácilmente ─ Contestó el pequeño gato azul.

─ El gatito tiene razón ─ Se escuchó decir a una voz desde las sombras.

─ ¿Quién eres?, muéstrate ─ Dijo furioso Natsu.

Se escucharon unos pasos en la oscuridad y finalmente salió de ella el mago de fuego de Phantom, Natsu nunca había visto a ese mago, iba vestido con un traje ninja, compuesto de un color rojo y una camisa negra por dentro, con un collar de piel y medias de red en sus antebrazos, así como a los lados de su atuendo, su pelo tenía dos tonos de color, blanco y negro, que llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo, en su rostro tenía un tatuaje que constaba de tres barras horizontales, por último llevaba una katana atada a la cadera izquierda.

─ Soy Totomaru y para tu desgracia uno de los Element 4 ─ Su arrogancia había crecido con el paso de los años.

Sin esperar respuesta del mago de Fairy Tail que tenía junto a él lanzó una enorme llamarada tratando de reducirle a cenizas, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando en lugar de gritar escuchó comer a su enemigo, las leyendas eran ciertas, los Dragon Slayer comían su elemento si era necesario.

─ Tu fuego no es de lo mejor que he comido, pero gracias de todas formas ─ Mientras se limpiaba la boca.

─ Con que esas tenemos… ─ La furia iba apoderándose de él.

Natsu por su parte estaba 'encendido' como solía decir en una pelea en la que esperaba divertirse, su puño se convirtió en una bola de fuego y se dirigió a Totomaru con todo el impulso que sus piernas le ofrecían, este por su parte solo esperaba, cuando su rival estaba lo suficientemente cerca miró el puño de fuego y en lugar de impactar contra él, fue el propio Natsu quien recibió el golpe.

─ Natsu deja de jugar y ponte serio ─ Le recriminaba Happy.

─ No sé qué ha pasado Happy, mi puño se ha movido solo ─ Se limitó a decir.

─ Te equivocas en eso, ha sido mi magia la que te ha manipulado y lo volverá a hacer ─ Amenazó el Element de fuego.

Miró a Natsu y vio determinación en sus ojos, eso era algo que no podía aceptar, él era de Phantom, más que eso era la elite, un mocoso con un gato no iban a dejarle en ridículo frente a su maestro. Volvió a lanzar llamas en dirección a Natsu pero esta vez las llamas eran de un violeta intenso.

─ Gracias por la comida ─ Volvió a agradecer el mago de Fairy Tail, pero a diferencia de lo que había pasado con las anteriores, estas sabían fatal y Natsu terminó escupiendo las llamas mientras rodaba por el suelo, cuando terminó de expulsarlas todas miró al rival que le había jugado esa jugarreta y observó que le había llenado de babas sin querer.

Totomaru por su parte no se movía del sitio, estaba inmóvil, pensativo y muy, muy furioso, ese niñato le había llenado de babas al escupir sus llamas pestilentes, ahora debía tener un aspecto de lo más ridículo, apretó los puños y en un movimiento rápido avanzo hacia Natsu, desenvaino su katana y le dio un fuerte golpe en el costado.

─ ¡Oye!, eso ha dolido ─ Se quejó donde había recibido el impacto.

─ Esto es una pelea, deja de hacer el tonto Natsu ─ Otra vez le recriminaba el exceed.

Totomaro había perdido el control, ser humillado de esa forma había sido suficiente para su gran juicio, se lanzó a por Natsu sin una estrategia definida, solo quería atravesarlo con su katana y reducirlo a cenizas con sus llamas. Natsu por su parte sabía lo que tenía que hacer, ese mago de Phantom estaba tan furioso que no usaría su poder para manipular sus ataques de fuego y él podría sacar ventaja, esquivó la katana y de un puñetazo en la cabeza mandó a dormir a Totomaru.

─ Genial, ya podemos ir a por el siguiente Element ─ Dijo alegre el pelirosa.

Porla dio un fuerte puñetazo a la sala de mando que hizo que Aria diese un respingo mientras Gajeel guardaba silencio impasible, como era posible que uno de sus Element acabase de ser derrotado. La derrota de Totomaru no paso por alto a la fortaleza y está dejó de volar impactando fuertemente contra el suelo, no podían volar pero todavía podían lanzar el cañón.

─ Malditos entrometidos, Totomaru me ha fallado, jamás se lo perdonaré ─ Estaba realmente furioso y un aura negra rondaba al maestro de Phantom.

Respiró profundamente y apagó el monitor de la sala de vuelo, ahora debía ver el combate de Monsieur Sol, ese idiota no podía fallar nuevamente o se iría todo el plan al desastre y su venganza no se cumpliría y sus años buscando a esos Element habrían sido en vano.

* * *

Monsieur Sol vs Elfman

Elfman había llegado a un pasillo lleno de generadores por los que circulaba una gran cantidad de arena que permitía producir energía a la fortaleza para realizar sus actividades, todo estaba en silencio y las altas columnas que servían de base a esa monstruosidad le hacían sentir pequeño.

─ Non, non, non, con tres non niego que se te permita estar aquí ─ Escuchó decir al final del pasillo.

─ ¿Quién eres?, los hombres de verdad no se ocultan ─ Miraba buscando al propietario de esa extraña voz.

─ Yo nunca me oculto, eso no es propio de un caballero como yo, non, non, non ─ Volvió a negar.

Elfman se concentró en las baldosas que adornaban el suelo y vio que las del final se movían, apareciendo una extraña figura que se convertiría ante sus ojos en una especie de mago. Ese mago era un hombre alto que llevaba un monóculo en el ojo derecho, su cabello era verde llevando un peinado todo hacia arriba que terminaba en punta, en la cara llevaba un bigote pequeño también de color verdoso, vestía un traje marrón con cuello similar a espinas. Sus pies estaban ocultos en el suelo. Tenía una postura muy extraña, estando de pie con la cabeza inclinada, mientras que se movía hacia atrás y adelante.

─ ¿Eres uno de los Element? ─ Preguntó el peliblanco.

─ Así es, mi nombre es Sol, pero tú puedes llamarme Monsieur Sol, después de todo alguien que mata a su hermana pequeña no es digno de tutearme ─ Respondió maliciosamente.

Elfman se dejó llevar por la rabia y transformó su brazo en el de un demonio, corrió hacia Sol y atacó con todas sus fuerzas, pero este se metió de nuevo en las baldosas y esquivo el golpe. Estaba llevando a su terreno al mago de Fairy Tail.

─ ¿Cómo se llamaba?, Laissa… Non, non, non, no era ese ─ Comentaba en voz alta.

Elfman volvió a atacar recibiendo la misma respuesta por parte de Sol, esquivó el golpe pero esta vez la baldosa se levantó y le propino un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciendo que el hermano de Mirajane se doblase y colocase una de sus manos en su tripa.

─ Lissana, eso era, la pequeña Lissana, que mal hermano mayor eres… ─ Comentó con una voz de fingida pena.

Ante Elfman se materializo una imagen de una jovencita que era de pequeña estatura, tenía el pelo de color blanco y corto, tenía enormes ojos azules, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa hasta las rodillas y un pañuelo anudado en el brazo, se trataba de su hermana, lo que hizo que bajase la guardia por completo y Sol pudo propinarle un buen golpe a la altura de la cabeza haciendo que este se sintiese desorientado.

─ Elf- niichan ─ Decía la imagen mirándole sonriendo.

─ Lissana… Yo… Yo… ─ Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Elfman sin saber que en Sol producían una inmensa dosis de alegría.

─ Tú… Me mataste… ─ Dijo ahora la imagen seria.

─ ¡No!, fue un accidente ─ Gritó defendiéndose.

La sala entera empezó a llenarse de imágenes de Lissana, mientras Elfman retrocedía hasta el final por donde había entrado a la fortaleza.

─ Eres un asesino Elf-niichan ─ Dijeron a la vez todas las imágenes.

─ ¡Fue un accidente, yo no quería que te pasase nada hermana! ─ Gritó nuevamente con las lágrimas fuera de control.

─ Que patético eres… ─ Murmuró Sol y volvió a lanzar un ataque esta vez lanzando a Elfman contra una de las paredes.

Monsieur Sol comenzó a balancearse mientras iba pensando en más formas de hacer que ese idiota bajase la guardia y estuviese a su merced, sin lugar a dudas debía de estar proporcionándole al maestro un enorme espectáculo, después de la derrota de Totomaru era lo mejor que podía hacer.

─ Tengo entendido que tienes una hermana mayor llamada Mirajane… Tal vez debería matarla y así demostrar que tus dos hermanas habrían muerto por tu culpa ─ Su balanceo se detuvo.

─ No te atrevas a tocar a Mirajane… ─ La furia lo dominaba, Mirajane era lo único que le quedaba y no iba a permitir que nadie la matase.

Elfman sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, recuerdos de cuando su hermana murió acudieron a su mente, fuertes y dolorosos, a pesar de que apretaba fuertemente con las manos las sienes para evitar el dolor, los recuerdos no se iban.

Su hermana estaba en el suelo herida después de ir a felicitarlo por conseguir su transformación en bestia, pero se había dejado dominar por ella y el golpe que Lissana había recibido había sido muy fuerte.

Después del ataque, su Beast Soul se había quitado mostrando el terrible desenlace, su hermana Mirajane lloraba mientras decía que no había sido culpa de él, Lissana por su parte solo cerró los ojos y desapareció ante una brillante luz, no volvió a verla, pero supo en su corazón que había matado a su hermana pequeña.

Desde ese día no había vuelto a utilizar su Take Over de cuerpo entero, pero el sentimiento de rabia que se apoderaba de él con cada palabra de Monsieur Sol hacia que la bestia dormida rugiese más y más en su interior, al instante comenzó a brillar y su Beast Soul tomó el control exterior mientras su mente seguía dominando al cuerpo.

Por su parte Monsieur Sol estaba confundido, no sabía cuando había pasado pero ese gigante de pelo blanco manipulable, había comenzado a gritar mientras parecía que su cabeza dolía y ahora se había transformado en una especia de animal de tamaño mayor al de ese mago llamado Elfman, los brazos eran más largos, más grandes y en lugar de manos tenía afiladas garras, el cuerpo cubierto de pelo, sus abdominales y pectorales eran prominentes en el centro. Su cabello tenía un aspecto parecido a una melena, con las orejas y los dientes caninos puntiagudos, y tenía un par de cuernos a rayas apuntando hacia arriba, a partir de una placa en su frente.

Esa criatura solo podía ser definida como 'La Bestia' una criatura inventada para asustar a los niños pequeños, o a los adultos para impedir que entrasen a un lugar privado. Esa bestia le miraba fijamente y su monóculo no obtenía información ni miedos de esa cosa que había sido el mago debilucho momentos antes. Sol solo vio que el mago se lanzaba hacia él y de varios golpes le hizo perder el conocimiento.

─ ¡Elfman! ─ Escuchó gritar detrás de él y cuando se giró pudo ver a Natsu.

─ Natsu… No te acerques, podría hacerte daño ─ Dijo serio.

─ ¿Le has derrotado? ─ Preguntó el pelirosa al ver el estado de lo que antes era el Element de tierra.

─ ¡Cómo los hombres! ─ Contestó mientras regresaba a su forma normal.

─ Quedan dos, espero que el idiota exhibicionista termine con alguno ─ Comentó refiriéndose a Gray Fullbuster.

─ Gray es un hombre, vamos a buscarle ─ Y junto a Happy corrieron a la siguiente sala.

* * *

Un aura de muerte salía de las cercanías de Porla, podía asimilar que Totomaru hubiese perdido, era inexperto en algunas cosas, pero que Sol también hubiese caído era una cosa que no podía permitirse, estaba realmente cabreado, deseaba tocar la flauta y matar a esos niñatos de un solo golpe, pero todavía le quedaban dos Element y Gajeel. Debía mantener la compostura. La luz comenzó a fallar y la fortaleza quedo detenida momentáneamente.

─ Gajeel… Tengo una nueva orden para ti, quiero que avises a Juvia, que haga lo que he mandado ─ Dijo al pelinegro.

─ Sí, maestro ─ Contestó sabiendo que eso haría a Juvia muy infeliz.

─ También quiero que vayas y acabes con esos dos magos, ¿podrás hacerlo? ─ Preguntó ya susceptible ante la derrota de los otros dos.

─ Gehe, aplastar es lo mío ─ Y desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Apagó el monitor de la sala de energía terrestre y suspiró, tanto tiempo en reunir a esos niños y ahora caían como moscas, realmente se sentía frustrado y muy cabreado.

─ ¿Qué haremos ahora maestro? ─ Preguntó Aria.

─ Tú serás mi nueva fuente de energía Aria, si todo falla juntos acabaremos con Fairy Tail, jajajajajaja ─ Su risa sonó desquiciada y completamente feroz.

Gajeel por su parte se acercó a la sala donde sentía que Juvia estaba, no quería verla triste, pero las ordenes del maestro eran claras, además esos dos idiotas habían perdido frente a un puñado de hadas simples, entró por la puerta enfadado pero al ver a Juvia se suavizó su expresión y finalmente habló.

─ Juvia… Totomaru y Monsieur Sol han sido derrotados, el maestro está furioso, quiere que subas a lo más alto de la fortaleza y acabes con el mago de hielo mientras intentan reparar la base y buscar una alternativa para regenerar el cañón ─ Dijo serio.

─ Juvia lo hará ─ Contestó muy fría.

─ ¿Estás segura Juvia? ─ Pregunto Acero Negro a su amiga.

Y tras la afirmación de ella la vio partir a la batalla contra aquel hombre que de alguna manera había logrado colarse en su corazón no como él que había entrado de manera 'hermanal' sino más bien de manera 'pasional'. Pero esos pensamientos no debían estar ahora en su mente. Debía centrarse en la misión.

* * *

Porla por su parte observaba en silencio el encuentro de Juvia con Gray, ella no le fallaría como el resto, ella y Gajeel serían su carta de triunfo, por algo los había separado, para que diesen lo mejor de sí, pero durante la pelea el mago de hielo había roto la cámara y ahora solo podía esperar inquieto de un lado a otro.

─ Maestro será mejor que vea lo que hace Gajeel, si él gana nos quitará muchos problemas ─ Aconsejó el Element de aire.

─ Tienes razón ─ Cambió el plano y buscó a Gajeel.

El Dragon Slayer de hierro caminó por el techo de las salas en completo silencio guiándose por su olfato, debía encontrar a esos dos idiotas y poner fin a la excursión que estaban haciendo por donde no debían, cuando llegó a la sala de las calderas agudizó sus sentidos y los escuchó moverse.

─ Debemos estar ya cerca de alguna sala importante ─ Comentaba Happy.

─ Somos hombres y es de hombres encontrar esas salas ─ Animaba Elfman.

─ Lo único que vais a encontrar en esta sala, es vuestra derrota, gehe ─ Escucharon decir a una oscura voz.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.** Lo sé, no tenemos Gruvia, pero debía comentar que había pasado con los demás Element, para que Porla furioso dijese esas palabras, además que pasar por encima las peleas hubiese sido precipitado en la historia pues no tendrían sentido las cosas que están por venir. Ahora a contestar sus lindos **reviews**.

* * *

 **Martel:** Ohhh bien no me odias, aunque ahora lo mismo sí, al ver que no ha habido Gruvia en el cap de hoy… xD

 **Luniitaturksa:** Creo que te va a tocar esperar un poco más, como has podido leer, en este cap todavía no toca esa disculpa. w

 **Juviasexual:** Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste y calme un poco tus ansias de cap nuevo. ;)

 **Sonye-San:** Las peleas de los demás Element era algo que tenía pensado hacer después del reencuentro de Gruvia y cómo puedes ver, no he terminado aún de escribirlas. Espero que te guste y gracias por leer. Saluditos~

* * *

 **Eso es todo, no vemos en el próximo cap.** Saludos~

 **Misdry~**


	8. Capítulo 8 El inicio del fin

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

 _En cursiva-_ pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

 **En negrita** \- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. El inicio del fin.**

─ ¿Quién eres? ─ Preguntó algo molesto el pelirosa a la misteriosa voz.

─ Soy quien va a impedir que sigáis avanzando ─ Contestó fríamente dicha voz.

─ Elfman, ve a buscar al exhibicionista, yo me encargaré de este plasta ─ A lo que el mago más grande solo pudo asentir, Natsu era más fuerte que él y eso no podía negarlo, además la pelea con Monsieur Sol le había dejado bastante agotado.

Elfman salió por la puerta y Natsu se quedó solo con aquella voz misteriosa, cuando la puerta se cerró se escuchó un fuerte golpe y del techo Natsu vio caer a un joven de pelo negro, metal por toda la cara y aspecto amenazante.

─ El Dragon Slayer de Phantom ─ Dijo finalmente.

─ Así es ─ Contestó Acero Negro y en ese momento cambio uno de sus brazos por un tubo de metal que impactó contra el estómago de Salamander.

─ Bien, estoy encendido por luchar contra ti ─ Contestó el pelirosa para sorpresa del pelinegro.

─ Esto va a ser muy interesante ─ Dijo el mago de Phantom.

Al instante el cuerpo de Gajeel comenzó a adoptar la forma de dragón ya que todo su cuerpo se cubrió de escamas que brillaban como el mismo hierro, a la tenue luz de la sala le daba un aspecto mortal, esa era una de sus maneras de intimidar a sus rivales, por suerte Natsu no se dejaba impresionar con frecuencia.

El Dragon Slayer de fuego por su parte preparó su garganta y lanzó una fuerte ráfaga de fuego capaz de reducir todo a cenizas, pero cuando miró al mago de Phantom este seguía en pie y lo peor era que no mostraba ningún signo de daño.

─ Maldición, vas a ser más duro de lo que parecías ─ Maldijo Salamander.

─Tranquilo, voy a ser muy rápido, caerás al suelo inconsciente sin que te des cuenta, gehe ─ El orgullo de Acero Negro se hacía notar.

Nuevamente intercambiaron golpes, o más bien Natsu atacaba a Gajeel que esperaba pacientemente a que el mago de fuego se quedase sin energía para barrerlo de un plumazo con uno de sus ataques.

Mientras estaba pensando en la estrategia a seguir una breve imagen cruzó su mente, era él de pequeño y estaba junto a una niña que le llamaba hermano, no podía ver su rostro, pero si escuchar su dulce voz. Perdió la concentración y Natsu aprovechó para darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su adversario.

Gajeel se puso de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza, montones de recuerdos iban y venían por su mente, cada recuerdo más doloroso que el anterior, primero sus padres adoptivos, luego un accidente, después la muerte de su hermana, pero cuando llegó a lo de su hermana su mente dio otro salto.

'— _Encantado de conoceros pequeños, mi nombre es José y soy amigo de vuestro padre — Saludo ofreciendo una sonrisa._

— _Ju-juvia se alegra de conocerlo — Contestó la pequeña tras su madre._

— _Juvia cuantas veces te he dicho que no hables así, por eso los demás niños dicen que eres rara — Regañaba su yo infantil a su hermana._

— _Juvia lo siente Gajeel-kun — Contestaba llorando.'_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, Juvia era su hermana, Porla los había conocido de pequeños antes del hospital, pero su hermana no le reconocía debía de ser por algo de la magia para evitar dolorosos recuerdos que Juvia le comentó que estaba utilizando con ella.

─ Maldito hijo de puta… ─ Dijo finalmente.

─ ¿Qué me has llamado? ─ Preguntó furioso Natsu.

─ Tú no idiota, Porla, me ha engañado todos estos años, me ha utilizado y me ha alejado de mi hermana ─ La furia se reflejaba en sus ojos.

─ No puedo perdonarte por lo que le hiciste a mis compañeros ─ Natsu estaba muy enfadado.

─ Me importa una mierda lo que le hagas a Phantom mientras no te acerques a Juvia ─ Y sin dejar contestar a Dragneel se perdió entre las sombras en la búsqueda de su hermana, debía contarle la verdad.

* * *

(De nuevo en el presente)

Juvia corría seguida de cerca por su Gray-sama, este sabía que tenía que disculparse mejor con la maga, pero ahora mismo debía proteger su gremio y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarle, no le había gustado pelear con ella, pero le había demostrado que era más que capaz de enfrentarse a cualquiera. Si él no hubiese conseguido hacer que reaccionase hubiese estado en serios problemas.

─ Gray-sama, por aquí ─ La dulce voz de la joven lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Al entrar por la puerta vio que la sala estaba llena de maquinas y botones, una gota de sudor frío resbaló por su cabeza, para las maquinas no era más que un simple mortal, si estuviese Levy seguro que sabría qué hacer.

─ ¡Gray cuidado! ─ Gritó Elfman dirigiéndose a atacar a Juvia.

Lanzó su puño transformado pero la maga de agua lo esquivó rápidamente y selló en una burbuja de agua a su rival mientras este miraba a Gray suplicante para que le ayudase.

─ Gray-sama, Juvia se pregunta si conoce a este mago ─ Dijo enfadada.

─ Sí, suéltale Juvia, es Elfman de mi gremio ─ Dijo con resignación.

Juvia deshizo la burbuja y Elfman impactó contra el suelo mientras Juvia le miraba con indiferencia y algo parecido a celos.

─ Natsu y yo te estábamos buscando, pero apareció una voz siniestra y nos separamos, Natsu se quedó peleando contra él ─ Informó a su amigo.

─ Gajeel-kun… ─ Susurró Juvia.

─ ¿Qué ha pasado con Natsu? ─ preguntó al mediano de los Strauss.

─ No lo sé, ya te dije que nos separamos, pero seguramente Natsu a derrotado a ese arrogante ─ Contestó feliz.

─ Juvia le recomienda que no hable tan a la ligera de Gajeel-kun, Juvia no cree que su amigo lo haya derrotado, Juvia conoce a Gajeel-kun y Juvia sabe que es muy fuerte ─ El tono de Juvia hizo que ambos magos de Fairy Tail sintiesen un escalofrío.

Gray miraba a Juvia sin hablar, algunas veces podía ser encantadora y tierna como le demostró en el lago pero otras podía ser fría y muy amenazante como había pasado en la cima cuando lucharon y ahora mientras contestaba a la arrogancia de Elfman, aún así no podía negar que le encantaba.

Juvia les explicó que en esa sala podían manipular las cámaras para encontrar a Porla y a Aria, pero al estar sin energía la fortaleza por la derrota de los otros dos elementos iba a costarles un poco más de lo previsto.

Gray buscaba entre los papeles las instrucciones para poner el ordenador en marcha, Elfman sacudía todo para que 'encendiese', Juvia miraba a la nada preocupada por su compañera, Gajeel era como un hermano para ella, si realmente había caído derrotado, esperaba que se pusiese bien antes de que algo malo pasase.

Entre los papeles de arranque del ordenador, Gray encontró uno que ponía autodestrucción y que servía para hacer que la fortaleza explotase, si pudiese ponerla en marcha la colocaría en medio del mar y dejaría que explotase lejos de la ciudad. Cuando le mostró a Juvia el plano esta se negó de inmediato a ese plan.

─ Es la única manera ─ Trató de convencerla.

─ No insista a Juvia, Gray-sama, Juvia no lastimará a sus compañeros de gremio, son lo único que Juvia tiene ─ Y así zanjó el tema.

Finalmente encendieron el gran ordenador y pusieron las cámaras en modo búsqueda, debían encontrar a esos dos antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de donde estaban, iban a una pasarela a intentar abandonar la fortaleza y la flauta de Zeref estaba en las manos de Porla.

─ Juvia se quedará aquí y comprobará que nadie intente destruir la fortaleza, Gray-sama y Elfman-san paren a Porla y Aria, Juvia se lo pide ─ Dijo a ambos magos.

─ Lo haremos como los hombres ─ Y Elfman tomó su posición favorita marcando brazos mientras salía por la puerta a todo correr.

─ No me gusta que te quedes sola, pero si pasase algo avísame y estaré aquí lo más rápido posible ─ Dijo mientras abrazaba a la maga de agua.

─ No tiene que preocuparse por Juvia, Gray-sama, Juvia puede protegerse sola ─ contestó sonriendo.

Gray se disponía a irse cuando algo lo hizo detenerse y volver sobre sus talones, tomo a Juvia por la cintura la acercó a él y la besó apasionadamente, nunca se cansaría de esos labios que eran capaces de volverle loco, se separó de mala gana y salió por la puerta dejando a una sonrojada y sofocada maga de agua.

─ Adiós… Gray-sama ─ Y colocó la mano en sus labios, era la última vez que iba a verle cuando ejecutase su plan.

* * *

(Pasarela)

No tardó mucho Gray en alcanzar a Elfman, era más grande que él, pero también era mucho más lento y eso le hacía más lento, se encaminaron juntos hacia el pasillo donde Natsu les esperaba junto a Happy, o más bien donde se encontraron por casualidad, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiría.

─ ¡Chicos! ─ Grito contento el exceed azul.

Gray y Natsu chocaron sus cabezas y empezaron a recriminarse cosas mientras Happy le contaba a Elfman lo ocurrido con ese mago de Phantom llamado Gajeel y de cómo había dicho algo de su hermana y de no tocar a Juvia.

─ Juvia es una maga que nos ha estado ayudando a buscar a Porla ─ Dijo finalmente.

─ ¿Enserio? ─ Preguntaron pelirosa y exceed sorprendidos.

─ ¿A qué viene esa cara de tontos? ─ Les preguntó Gray al ver sus expresiones.

─ Es que pensábamos que se le había ido la cabeza a ese mago, pero si esa Juvia existe, entonces lo de que les había utilizado Porla también era verdad ─ Contestó pensativo Natsu.

Gray ignoró a su amigo pensando que estaba delirando por parte de su estupidez y siguieren la pasarela para encontrarse en el final a Porla y a un mago que debía de ser Aria, el elemento del aire.

─ Bien, yo me encargo como los hombr- ─ No pudo terminar la frase.

─ Aria es mío Natsu ─ Contestó una voz femenina que hizo que los tres tuviesen un escalofrío.

─ E-erza, ¿no se supone qué estabas herida? ─ Preguntó Elfman con miedo.

─ Hace falta algo más que eso para herirme ─ Contestó arrogante.

─ Monstruo… ─ Susurraron el pelinegro y el pelirosa.

─ ¿Dijisteis algo? ─ Preguntó ahora Titania.

─ N-nada, solo te deseamos mucha suerte ─ Contestaron los dos abrazados por un brazo mientras con el otro animaban.

─ Tú fama es merecida Titania, pero no vas a derrotar al último de mis Element 4, Aria es el más fuerte de todos, con él no podrás ─ Y Porla saltó por la trampilla.

─ Detenedle, yo me encargo de Aria ─ Sentenció Scarlet.

─ ¡Aye,sir! ─ Contestaron los tres imitando el acento de Happy y saliendo de la fortaleza.

Juvia observaba todo desde la sala del ordenador, había visto llegar a esa maga que parecía asustar a su Gray-sama, se había sentido celosa de ella pero al ver que él era frío con ella se había tranquilizado, luego había visto a Porla saltar por la trampilla y a los mago de Fairy Tail menos la mujer salir detrás de él.

─ ¡Juvia! ─ Escuchó su nombre a gritos por uno de los pasillos.

─ ¡Juvia está aquí Gajeel-kun! ─ Gritó en respuesta.

A los pocos minutos un sofocado Gajeel llegaba a la sala donde se encontraba y la abrazaba fuertemente, Juvia no sabía que pasaba, solo notaba que Gajeel estaba muy raro.

─ Juvia, he recuperado mis recuerdos ─ Dijo mirando a la maga de agua.

─ Juvia se alegra por Gajeel-kun ─ Sonó sincera.

─ Tengo algo que decirte sobre mis recuerdos ─ Su tono se iba apagando.

─ ¿Qué ocurre Gajeel-kun?, está preocupando a Juvia ─ Realmente se estaba angustiando.

─ Recordé a mis padres adoptivos, también el accidente en el que los perdí, pero lo más importante es que recordé a mi hermana y está viva ─ Dijo mirando a los ojos de su compañera.

─ ¿La hermana de Gajeel-kun está viva?, Juvia le ayudará a buscarlo cuando esto termine ─ Y aplaudió contenta.

─ No hace falta buscarla Juvia, sé donde se encuentra ─ Agachó la mirada, no sabía cómo decirle la verdad.

─ ¿Dónde está Gajeel-kun?, Juvia quiere saber ─ Se sentó en una de las silla cuando Gajeel se lo indicó.

─ Eres tú… Juvia… Eres mi hermana ─ Dijo finalmente.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo a Juvia doblarse mientras se sujetaba las sienes, recuerdos amontonados iban y venían por su mente, se veía de pequeña mientras Porla movía un péndulo de un lado a otro diciendo que su hermano había muerto, que no recordaría a Gajeel, luego las pastillas para ayudarla a dormir aunque ella siempre dormía bien.

Poco a poco las piezas de su puzle particular iban tomando forma, las pastillas eran para hacer que la hipnosis surtiese efecto, la hipnosis era para que no recordase a su hermano al cual quería mucho, y el motivo principal por el que no quería que recordase a Gajeel era para poder manipularlos a los dos.

Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por la cara de Juvia que no pudo contenerlas más, José Porla, el hombre que había considerado como un padre en realidad la había utilizado, Phantom el gremio que consideraba su hogar la había utilizado y Gajeel su único amigo y al único al que quería resultaba ser su hermano.

Estaba rota por dentro, todo en lo que creía y todo en lo que confiaba no había sido más que una burla ilusión creada por los hilos manipuladores de un hombre que no había dudado en destrozar una familia para llevar a cabo sus planes de venganza.

Lo peor era que ella había puesto en manos de ese monstruo un arma mortal de Zeref capaz de arrebatar la vida, la flauta con solo escucharla provocaba la muerte, Fairy Tail estaba en peligro, además la fortaleza casi desierta ya era una bomba que podía explotar en cualquier momento.

Se secó las lágrimas y pensó rápidamente en lo que debía hacer, al principio había considero mala la idea de Gray-sama sobre explotar la fortaleza lejos de todo, pero ahora ya no le parecía tan mala.

─ Gajeel-kun, Juvia también ha recuperado sus recuerdos ─ Dijo al pelinegro.

─ Juvia… Lo siento, no sabía que eras mi hermana, sino jamás hubiese dejado que entrases en Phantom ─ Era sincero.

─ Juvia lo sabe Gajeel-kun, pero ahora Juvia le pide un favor, Juvia quiere que ayude a Gray-sama y a sus amigos a detener a Prola, Juvia fue la que colocó ese arma en manos del maestro y Juvia siente vergüenza por ello ─ Sus ojos amenazaban con llorar de nuevo.

─ De acuerdo, si es lo que quieres ayudaré a Fairy Tail, además les debo una disculpa por lo que le hice a la pequeñaja y a esos dos debiluchos ─ Y corrió a la puerta.

Juvia pensó un plan y una idea cruzó su mente, ella era una de los element 4, ella podía hacer que la fortaleza se pusiese en marcha de nuevo, la llevaría al mar y allí la destruiría para siempre, acabaría con eso aunque perdiese la vida en el intento.

Se disculpó mentalmente con Gajeel y Gray, les había dicho a ambos que se verían después, pero eso nunca iba a llegar a ocurrir, para que la fortaleza explotase debía estar en continuo arranque, para ello debía suministrarle energía con su magia de agua hasta el final.

─ Gracias por enseñarle a Juvia lo que es el amor, Gray-sama ─ Agradeció en la soledad de la sala.

Buscó con el ordenador la sala de generación de energía de agua, memorizó la ruta más corta y salió corriendo por el pasillo, cuando llegó al final Aria inconsciente estaba bajo los pies de la maga pelirroja que parecía haber recibido algunos golpes.

─ ¿Quién eres? ─ Preguntó a Juvia mientras levantaba una de sus espadas.

─ Juvia es una ex-maga de Phantom, Juvia está ayudando a Gray-sama y Elfman-san ─ En eso no mentía.

─ Ohh, bien, ¿queda alguien más aquí? ─ Preguntó nuevamente mientras cambiaba su ropa a una más normal.

─ Juvia es la última, Juvia le aconseja que salga de aquí, Porla ha activado la autodestrucción de la fortaleza, Juvia no quiere que le pase nada a una amiga de Gray-sama ─ Ahora si mintió.

─ Tienes un corazón muy lindo, tu nombre debe ser Juvia, el mío es Erza ─ Su rostro se había suavizado.

─ Juvia está encantada de conocerla Erza-san, ahora Juvia le pide que se vaya de aquí, Juvia irá detrás ─ Mintió nuevamente.

Erza se confió y bajo de la fortaleza llevando consigo a Aria, pero cuando ambos estaban fuera Juvia cerró la trampilla y corrió a la sala del generador, ahora debía salvar a Fairy Tail y a la gente de la ciudad.

─ ¡Juvia! ─ Gritó Erza al ver que la maga de agua no había bajado.

* * *

 **Finalmente actualizó este fic.** Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, lo sé soy una malvada, pero aquí está un nuevo cap para que me perdonen. Últimamente el fic ha recibido muchos nuevos favs y follows, muchas gracias a todas las personas que le han dado una oportunidad. Ahora pasamos a los **reviews**.

 **Luniitaturksa:** Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero aquí tienes un nuevo cap y esta vez sí tiene Gruvia. Saludos.

 **Sonye-San:** Nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno para su disfrute, espero que sea de tu agrado como siempre. Adiosito. :)

 **Eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Adiosito~**

 **Misdry~**


	9. Capítulo 9 Fin del conflicto

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

 _En cursiva-_ pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

 **En negrita** \- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9. Fin del conflicto.**

Porla estaba furioso, acababa de notar cómo caía el último de sus amados Element a manos de la poderosa Titania, sin duda esa maga hubiese sido muy buena en su gremio, pero ahora no tenía tiempo que perder, podía notar por las sombras a tres magos que lo perseguían, debían ser los mocosos de Makarov.

─ Estúpidos entrometidos, jamás lograran derrotarme ─ Murmuraba y maldecía al mismo tiempo.

No tardó en llegar a un callejón sin salida, pero usando sus poderes trepó por el muro como si no fuese nada ante la mirada de confusión de sus perseguidores que no lograban distinguirle entre las sombras de objetos normales.

Podía sentir claramente que estaba fuera de peligro cuando un fuerte golpe hizo que saliese de la sombra e impactase fuertemente contra el suelo mientras los magos de Fairy Tail lo miraban incrédulo tanto a él como al sujeto que había logrado tumbarle.

─ ¿Intentando huir maestro? ─ Preguntó un enfadado Acero Negro.

─ ¡¿Gajeel?!¡Qué narices crees que estás haciendo?! ─ Gritó desesperado.

─ Cumplir la palabra que le di a mi hermana, seguro que sabes de quien estoy hablando ─ El odio brillaba en esos penetrantes ojos rojos.

─ ¡Imposible!, no puedes reconocer a Juvia, tuviste ese accidente y perdiste tus recuerdos ─ Su plan se venía abajo rápidamente.

─ He tenido pequeños momentos de revelaciones a lo largo de estos años, pero no ha sido hasta hace apenas unos minutos que recordé todo, mis padres muertos, mi hermana adoptiva, todo ─ Saltó del muro y llegó a la altura de los magos de Fairy Tail.

─ ¿Juvia es tú hermana? ─ Gray había estado al pendiente de toda la conversación pero no podía creer que ese mago fuese hermano de su Juvia.

─ Así es, es mi hermana adoptiva, sus padres me adoptaron de niño, pero ya te golpearé después por hacer sufrir a mi hermana, ahora debó cumplir la palabra que le di y ello implica ayudaros a acabar con esta escoria ─ Dijo la última palabra casi escupiéndola.

Porla estaba cansado, no podía correr más y encima uno de sus muchachos se volvía contra él al recordar la verdad, no le quedaba nada, de nuevo Makarov había destruido todo lo que tenía y todo lo que quería.

Se puso en pie y agarró fuertemente la flauta de Zeref, si ese era su fin haría que Makarov tuviese que enterrar a tres de sus muchachos, un gratificante escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo imaginando la cara de angustia y dolor de Makarov al ver a sus mocos muertos.

No necesitaba de nadie, solo esa flauta y el mundo entero estaría a sus pies, siempre estuvo solo, siempre quiso poder, ahora ese objeto era su única compañía, su único billete de salida. Su salvación.

─ Detén esta locura José ─ Escuchó decir a una anciana voz.

─ Makarov… ─ Ese asqueroso anciano salió al paso detrás de los mocosos.

─ Gajeel contigo hablaré después por lo que hiciste a mi gremio ─ Miró al ex mago de Phantom y este se limitó a asentir fríamente.

─ Que agradable sorpresa Makarov, que estés aquí me ahorra tener que buscarte ─ Sonrió maliciosamente.

─ Ese objeto fue ocultado por la fundadora de mi gremio, no es lo que crees, para antes de que sea demasiado tarde ─ Trataba el pequeño anciano de apelar a la cordura de su ex amigo.

Porla no quiso escucharle y comenzó a tocar la flauta de Zeref, los magos más jóvenes entraron en pánico aunque ninguno se movió de su posición, una macabra y funesta melodía empezó a tomar forma con cada nota y Porla observaba los rostros de aquellos que debían morir.

─ ¿Qué has hecho? ─ Se lamentaba el maestro de Fairy Tail.

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su rival siguió tocando la nota esperando que sus rivales cayesen al suelo sin vida, pero por el contrario era él quien se notaba cada vez más débil, cansado, el sueño lo estaba invadiendo y finalmente se desplomó en el suelo sin vida.

─ ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir maestro? ─ Preguntaron confusos los tres miembros del gremio de las hadas.

─ Mavis, nuestra fundadora, sabia de la existencia de ese objeto, lo partió en fragmentos y lo escondió en un baúl en el fondo del lago, pero de alguna forma supo que eso no era suficiente y que algún día alguien lo sacaría de su escondite y trataría de utilizarlo en su contra, por ello maldijo un objeto ya maldecido por Zeref ─ Se acercó al cuerpo de Porla y comprobó que no tenía pulso.

─ ¿Eso puede hacerse? ─ Gajeel tampoco podía creer lo que escuchaba.

─ Sí, la maldición de la primera fue simple, aquel que tocase la flauta para arrebatar la vida a otros seria el que perdiese la propia ─ Contestó apenado.

─ ¡Maestro! ─ Gritó Scarlet haciendo que todos se sobresaltasen.

─ ¿Qué ocurre Erza? ─ Preguntó a la sofocada maga pelirroja.

─ Juvia quiere poner en movimiento la fortaleza de Phantom para llevarla al agua y dejar que se destruya allí ─ Respiraba con dificultad debido a la extensa carrera que se había dado.

─ ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ─ Preguntaron a gritos a la vez los dos magos pelinegros.

─ Eso puede matarla, si pone ella sola en marcha la fortaleza puede drenar su vida ─ Dijo Gajeel asustado.

─ No va a hundirla en el agua, va a hacer que se autodestruya como vimos en esa sala ─ Miró a Elfman que asintió recordando los planos del ordenador.

─ Es imposible deteneros, pero al menos tened cuidado muchachos imprudentes ─ Dijo Makarov.

Y al momento los dos pelinegros corrían lo más rápido que podían, uno para no perder a su hermana recién recuperada y el otro para no perder a la mujer que sin duda era la única a la que podía amar.

Miles de pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Fullbuster, a cada cual más espantoso y funesto, en todos se veía llegando tarde a rescatarla, en todos ella moría y él se limitaba a caer de rodillas entre lágrimas.

Por fin comenzaba a creer en el amor, desde el momento en el que la vio supo que ella era diferente, que no podría dejar de mirarla aunque quisiera, que ella solo seria para él, pero todo eso no importaba si no llegaba para hacer que no llevase esa locura a tiempo.

Redfox corría al mismo ritmo que Gray, también iba sumido en sus pensamientos, repasaba mentalmente la última conversación que había tenido con ella palabra por palabra y en ninguna veía una apertura que diese a entender que tramaba esa locura.

Por fin había recuperado sus recuerdos, por fin podía intentar tener una vida con un familiar, pero la vida se limitaba de nuevo a darle la espalda, la quería, vaya si la quería, pero no como mujer, Juvia siempre había sido diferente en Phantom, siempre fue a la única a la que quiso proteger, aún sin sus recuerdos algo dentro de él le hizo querer a esa mujer atolondrada como su hermana.

─ No vamos a llegar a tiempo, la fortaleza comienza a moverse ─ Dijo Gray.

─ Mierda ─ Soltó Gajeel.

─ ¡Juvia! ─ Gritaron a la vez.

* * *

(En la fortaleza)

Juvia se sentía mal por haberle mentido a esa maga amiga de su Gray, pero era la única manera que había visto para que bajase junto con Aria y ella poder tomar el control de la fortaleza.

Había corrido hasta la sala del ordenador donde memorizó todos los pasos para poner aquello en autodestrucción, ahora solo tenía que llegar a la sala de su elemento y poner en movimiento eso.

Corrió nuevamente por los oscuros pasillos donde la luz tiempo atrás iluminaba todo, por suerte desde pequeña se había familiarizado con ella y ahora podía recorrerla aunque fuese en esa agobiante oscuridad.

El aire era frío, sin duda debido al gran tamaño de la fortaleza que debido a la derrota de los otros elementos había perdido el poder de retener calor, ahora era solo un viejo cascarón vació y frío que explotaría sobre la ciudad en cualquier momento.

Finalmente llegó a la sala marcada con el símbolo de la lluvia, sin duda Porla no se había destrozado la cabeza creando los símbolos de sus elementos, solo esperaba que Gray y los demás llegasen a tiempo para detenerlo y que le arrebatasen ese objeto maldito que ella había colocado en sus manos.

Tenía claro que no sobreviviría, pero si ocurría el milagro y llegaba a hacerlo, estaba más que segura que se entregaría a la guardia de la ciudad para que la arrestasen por sus crímenes con Phantom y sus acciones alocadas como la que se refería al maestro.

Recolocó unos cuantos cables para que todo se pusiese en marcha con el poder de un solo elemento y se sentó en la silla, respiró profundamente y se colocó la máscara mientras pulsaba el botón de extracción de poder.

Tuvo que emplearse al máximo pero notó por la ventana que tenía justo en frente que la fortaleza comenzaba a moverse aunque fuese lentamente, agarró el timón de dirección y puso rumbo al agua donde terminaría esa pesadilla y salvaría a la pobre gente de Magnolia.

El cansancio comenzaba a dominarla, notaba los parpados pesados, pero no podía rendirse, manejar solo un elemento la fortaleza había dicho Porla que era un suicidio pero ella tenía un motivo por el que luchar, o más bien dos, su hermano Gajeel y su amor Gray.

El sudor comenzó a resbalar por su frente y su cabello peinado comenzó a deshacerse mostrando su pelo largo y ondulado como realmente era, al ver uno de sus mechones recordó a su madre.

Esa mujer de blanquecina piel que siempre estaba dispuesta a pelear por los demás al igual que ella, su cabello era blanco pero sus ojos eran idénticos a los de ella, nunca supo si eran magos como ella, solo supo que la quisieron hasta el final de sus vidas.

Ante esos recuerdos no pudo evitar llorar en su soledad, tenía mucha frustración por lo ocurrido con sus padres, además de lo de su hermano adoptivo, todo se lo había arrebatado Porla, pero ahora tenía algo que él no podría quitarle, el odio que sentía, si no moría allí, se encargaría de ajustar cuentas con él.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notaba nada a su alrededor, solo miraba la cámara y guiaba la fortaleza lejos de la ciudad.

─ ' _¡Juvia!'_ ─ Escuchó que la llamaban.

Giró la cámara y vio a Gray y Gajeel correr hacia la fortaleza, debían de haberse vuelto locos, si se acercaban cuando la pusiese en detonación, ellos también morirían. Tomó el micrófono en sus manos y habló para ellos.

─ Gajeel-kun, Gray-sama, Juvia les pide que se marchen, cuando Juvia ponga la fortaleza en modo autodestrucción no quiere que estén cerca y que puedan morir ─ Dijo entre lágrimas.

─ No pienso dejarte morir Juvia, me importas y te lo dije, se que lo que hice en el lago estuvo mal, pero lo que sentí al estar contigo esa noche fue real y tú también lo sentiste, no puedes dejarme solo ─ Contestó el mago de hielo sin acordarse de que Gajeel estaba a su lado.

─ ¡¿Qué estuviste con mi hermana?! ─ Gajeel estaba a punto de matar a ese cubito de hielo con patas, sabía que algo había pasado entre los dos por lo que Juvia le comentó, pero no pensó que se hubiesen acostado, su pobre e inocente hermana en brazos de ese pervertido pelinegro.

─ E-esto es una larga historia ─ Contestó a Acero Negro levemente sonrojado.

─ Cuando salvemos a Juvia te mato, te juro que te mato ─ Dijo amenazante.

─ Gajeel-kun, Juvia le pide que no mate a Gray-sama, Juvia ama a Gray-sama y si este muriese Juvia estaría muy triste ─ La maga de agua se metió en la conversación.

Ambos magos al ver que Lockser estaba aminorando debido a la distracción, aceleraron la carrera y llegaron a poca distancia de la fortaleza, Gajeel cambió su brazo por una enorme barra de metal, sabía que los dos no llegarían pero que si impulsaba a Fullbuster este si lo conseguiría.

─ Toma impulso y salta hacia a mi hielito, ya ajustaremos cuentas después ─ La amenaza no se iba de sus palabras.

Gray se limitó a asentir, saltó hacia Gajeel y este lo lanzó a la altura donde estaba la primera de salas de extracción de magia, sin duda era en la que Natsu había luchado contra el elemento de fuego. Gajeel se fue quedando atrás al notar que le faltaba el aire y solo pudo confiar en que ese tal Gray lo lograse.

Gray por su parte miró de un lado a otro buscando uno de los planos que sabía que había en cada una de las salas, corrió a mirar y pudo ver que se encontraba en la primera planta, sin duda ese tal Gajeel lo había impulsado bastante, observó con interés y vio que la segunda sala era la de arena, sin duda donde Elfman se había enfrentado a ese Monsieur Sol tan rarito del que habló.

Maldijo su suerte y salió de allí a todo correr, Juvia estaba en la tercera planta en la sala de lluvia, sin lugar a dudas iba a tener que castigarla cuando llegase y la salvase, se estaba volviendo loco de imaginarse perdiéndola y a ella no parecía importarle en absoluto.

─ Vas a tener que consentirme maldita sirena tentadora ─ Dijo apretando los dientes mientras se disponía a subir a la segunda planta.

Juvia por su parte pudo apreciar que Gajeel se quedaba atrás, aunque no había visto a Gray colarse, ahora que no la seguían se dispuso finalmente a terminar con eso, pulsó unos cuantos botones y una voz electrónica a la par que unas luces rojas advirtieron de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

─ Quince minutos para autodestrucción ─ Dijo una voz metalizada que sobresaltó a Gray.

─ Maldita sea, es que no puedo tener un poco de ayuda ─ Maldecía el mago de hielo.

─ ' _Puedes llegar a ella, todavía tienes tiempo'_ ─ Escuchó decir a una voz femenina.

─ ' _¿Quién eres?'_ ─ Pensó dirigiéndose a la voz.

─ ' _Soy la fundadora de Fairy Tail, soy Mavis, Gray, he estado velando por vosotros desde que os reunisteis en el lago y obtuvisteis el arma maldita de Zeref, ahora no puedes rendirte, no renuncies al amor como lo hice yo, pelea por ella'_ ─ Contestó la primera antes de dejar de nuevo a Gray solo.

Con energías renovadas como por arte de magia Gray corrió de nuevo a máxima potencia, su cansancio se había disipado, sin lugar a dudas Mavis le había ayudado, por fin tenía un poco de suerte, sonrió y se apresuró.

─ Diez minutos para la autodestrucción ─ Informó la metálica voz.

En el segundo piso Gray tuvo que esquivar numerosos obstáculos, la pelea entre aquellos dos idiotas había dejado el suelo lleno de baldosas reventadas y otras partidas que no dejaban cruzar bien.

─ Cinco minutos para la autodestrucción ─ Escuchó decir cuando ya se disponía a subir al tercer piso.

Llegó arriba y busco la sala entre las sombras y las luces parpadeantes rojas, todas las salas estaban apagadas excepto una, allí estaba Juvia, corrió a la sala y al pulsar el botón la buscó rápidamente, no tardó en localizarla inconsciente en una silla con una máscara puesta, sin duda eso era lo que estaba robando el poder de Juvia.

La tomó en sus brazos y observo la cuenta a tras quedaban menos de dos minutos y no podía bajar eso en tiempo record, escuchó una explosión en la planta y vio un enorme agujero en la fortaleza, por allí estaba su salida. Corrió nuevamente con Juvia en brazos y saltó al agua mientras la fortaleza comenzaba a destruirse.

Todo el mundo en Magnolia escuchó las explosiones, pero no tuvieron anda que temer pues Freed había levantado un escudo gigante que protegió a la ciudad entera, cuando el ruido y las explosiones terminaron, el maestro Makarov mandó a varios mocosos buscar a Gray y Juvia, algo en su interior le decía que ambos estaban con vida o eso creía.

Gray sacó a Juvia del agua por uno de los muelles de la ciudad, se agachó a su altura y comprobó su pulso, asustado vio que no tenía y sintió como su propia vida se escaba entre sus manos, la abrazó con fuerza y gritó entre lágrimas el nombre de su sirena pálida ahora sin vida.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy. Nos acercamos cada vez más al final ya solo quedan tres capítulos. En el fondo me da pena, pero seguramente en un futuro no muy lejano espero traerles más Gruvia que pasen por mi alocada mente. Ahora doy paso a la contestación de reviews.**

* * *

 **-Luniitaturksa:** Ya está un nuevo capítulo, pero cada vez estamos más cerca del final, como siempre gracias por seguir este ficy dejar tus reviews. Saluditos~

 **-Megan0810:** Lo siento pero mi mente es muy retorcida y deja los capítulos en lo más interesante, espero que este nuevo haya calmado tu intriga por un rato. Adiosito~

* * *

 **Eso es todo, nos vemos en le próximo capítulo.**

 **Misdry~**


	10. Capítulo 10 El Despertar

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

 _En cursiva-_ pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

 **En negrita** \- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10. El Despertar.**

Juvia poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, le dolía la cabeza terriblemente y no tenía mucha estabilidad, enfocó con sus hermosos ojos azules y vio que estaba todo oscuro, no podía distinguir nada, ni colores ni formas y eso la asustó mucho.

Fue tanteando la cama y finalmente salió de ella, distinguió una forma parecida a la de una puerta y salió encarando un pequeño pasillo, fue andando muy despacito hasta que algo se posó en su hombro y la hizo detenerse.

─ ¿A dónde crees que vas? ─ Preguntó una familiar voz.

─ ¿Gajeel-kun? ─ Se limitó a preguntar.

─ Por supuesto pequeña, vamos regresa a tu habitación y te lo explicaré todo ─ Sonaba mucho más amable que de costumbre.

Regresaron al cuarto y Gajeel subió la persiana dejando que una leve luz irrumpiese iluminando la estancia y haciendo que Juvia se fijase en su hermano, parecía diferente del que vio horas atrás.

─ Gajeel-kun, Juvia se pregunta donde se encuentra ─ Dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la cama.

─ Estamos en la enfermería de Fairy Tail, Juvia, ahora somos miembros de este gremio ─ Dijo mostrando su brazo con la marca de las hadas.

─ Juvia no puede creerlo, en unas horas han perdonado a Juvia y Gajeel-kun ─ Estaba asombrada.

─ Juvia… No han sido unas horas, llevas 'inconsciente' tres meses… ─ Dijo finalmente.

La cabeza de Juvia no dejaba de dar vueltas, no podían haber pasado tres meses, ella recordaba lo ocurrido en la fortaleza de Phantom, como tomó las riendas para dirigirla al agua lejos de la gente, todo aquello había ocurrido en horas.

─ Voy a hacerte un resumen, presta atención porque no pienso repetirlo ─ Estaba un poco incómodo también.

* * *

(Tres meses antes)

Gajeel no podía creer lo que veía el mago de hielo pervertido tenía en sus brazos a su hermana pero está no mostraba signos de vida, parecía una muñeca que se movía de un lado a otro según quisiese su dueño, sus rodillas fallaron y tocó suelo mientras se hundía en la oscuridad.

─ Juvia despierta por favor, ahora no puedes dejarme, te dije que te unirías a Fairy Tail, te dije que estaría contigo más veces de las que pudieses imaginar, no me abandones mi sirena tentadora, ahora no ─ El pelinegro estaba ido.

─ No os preocupéis ─ Se escuchó decir a una voz.

─ ¿Primera? ─ Preguntó confuso Fullbuster.

─ ¿Con quién demonios hablas? ─ Gajeel no escuchaba nada.

─ No está muerta Gray, solo ha agotado su reserva interna de magia y a entrado en un estado de latencia, no puedo decirte si tardará una semana, un mes o un año en regresar a la vida, pero si puedo decirte que no está muerta ─ La primera era muy amable y siempre trataba con cariño a los miembros de su gremio.

─ No está muerta… ─ Repitió las palabras de la primera para que Acero Negro las entendiese.

─ ¿Cómo lo sabes? ─ Preguntó sin creérselo.

─ Debes confiar en mí, ahora debemos llevarla a la enfermería del gremio aunque no sé cuando despertará.

A las pocas horas la guardia de Fiore se presentó y arrestó a los miembros de Phantom mientras interrogaban a los de Fairy Tail, cuando llamaron a Gajeel para declarar y para arrestarlo el maestro Makarov se presentó con él para sorpresa de la guardia.

─ Gajeel Redfox, queda arrestado por el intento de asesinato de Fairy Tail ─ Anuncio el guardia al mando.

─ No se va a llevar a este muchacho a ninguna parte ─ Dijo Makarov.

─ ¿Por qué motivo le defiende? ─ Preguntó enfadado.

─ Este joven y Juvia Lockser nos han salvado la vida, se pusieron en contra de su gremio por nosotros y no solo salvaron a mis mocosos sino a la ciudad entera, además Gajeel Redfox y Juvia Lockser son miembros de Fairy Tail no puede llevárselos pues no pertenecen a Phantom ─ El maestro de Fairy Tail sonaba muy grande a pesar de ser tan pequeño.

─ Yo veo la marca en su brazo y es la de Phatom ─ El guardia no creía las palabras del tercer maestro.

─ Son miembros de Fairy Tail infiltrados, temía que Porla hiciese algo contra mi gremio y les pedí que fingiesen unirse a ellos, por ese motivo llevan la marca de Phantom y no la de su verdadero gremio, ¿duda de mis palabras? ─ Ahora el viejo era el enfadado.

─ En absoluto, ¿dónde se encuentra Juvia Lockser? ─ Preguntó el guardia.

─ En la enfermería de mi gremio, ha vaciado su contenedor de magia interna y está en estado de latencia… ─ Estaba preocupado por la joven.

─ Muy bien, Gajeel Redfox y Juvia Lockser quedan absueltos de los cargos que se les acusaban, puede marcharse, pero usted no maestro Makarov debe explicarnos la muerte de José Porla ─ Ahora era el pelinegro el que no quería dejar al abuelo solo.

─ Espérame fuera mocoso ─ Le ordenó y Gajeel se limitó a asentir.

Pasada media hora salió Makarov con cara cansada, sin duda el interrogatorio había sido duro y muy largo pero parecía que sus palabras habían aclarado lo ocurrido pues se marcharon con los detenidos y el cadáver de Porla sin molestar más a nadie.

─ ¿Por qué nos ayudó? ─ Ahora no entendía nada de lo ocurrido allí dentro.

─ Sé qué hiciste daño a mis mocosos por orden de Porla, pero también sé que os engañó a ti y a Juvia desde pequeños, siempre he dicho que los mayores debemos guiar y servir de ejemplo a los pequeños para que en caso de desviarse recuperen la orientación al buen camino, Juvia lo hizo al salvar a toda la gente de la ciudad a riesgo de perder la vida, tú lo harás siendo miembro de Fairy Tail y limpiando tu nombre ─ Y junto al pelinegro se dirigió al gremio donde explicó todo lo acontecido.

Al principio algunos miembros le miraban con recelo pero cuando Mirajane borró su marca de Phantom y le colocó el hada negra de Fairy Tail en su brazo el gesto de muchos cambió, ahora era miembro aunque debía hacer primero una cosa.

Caminó hacia la puerta y llamó un par de veces hasta que una pequeña voz le contestó, dijo quien era y otras dos voces esta vez masculinas le permitieron entrar, cuando atravesó la puerta vio a los tres magos de Fairy Tail a los que había atacado por orden de Porla y se sintió mal consigo mismo.

─ He venido a disculparme ─ Dijo finalmente.

─ El maestro nos ha contado lo ocurrido, por mi parte todo está olvidado ─ Dijo la maga pequeña de pelo azul.

─ ¡Pero Levy-chan! ─ Dijeron al unísono los dos miembros masculinos.

─ Fairy Tail siempre perdona a los que se desvían del camino ─ Dijo regañando a sus compañeros la pequeña.

Las mismas palabras que había dicho Makarov a la entrada del gremio mientras explicaba la incorporación de Juvia y él salían ahora de la boca de esa pequeña maga que realmente parecía un hada.

─ Levy-chan tiene razón, por nuestra parte también está olvidado ─ Dijeron de mala gana los dos muchachos.

Gajeel se disculpó nuevamente y salió de la habitación rumbo a la siguiente, tocó la puerta igualmente y entró sin esperar permiso por ninguna voz.

Al entrar el corazón le dejo de latir, su hermana estaba muy lastimada, pero lo más impactante era vez su piel blanca y sus ojos cerrados, sin duda la vida se escapaba poco a poco de ella, el mago pelinegro que se encontraba a su lado tampoco tenía mejor aspecto, Gray estaba empezando a ponerse blanco también.

─ Escucha Gray, será mejor que vayas a cambiarte, yo me quedaré vigilando de Juvia ahora, no te preocupes ─ El mago de hielo miró al Dragon Slayer y se limitó a asentir, le hacía falta una buena ducha.

No había pasado ni una hora cuando regresó cambiado y comiendo un trozo de pan tostado, Mirajane le había visto subir sin comer nada y después de una buena bronca le había obligado a comer algo para que no enfermase.

─ Ahora eres tú el que debe irse a cambiar ─ Sonaba tan frío como su tipo de magia.

─ Tardaré un poco, debo buscar piso aquí y cambiar las cosas del que tenía cerca de Phantom ─ Gray se limitó a asentir y tomó la mano de Juvia con las suyas.

─ Espero que despierte pronto ─ Le escuchó decir.

─ Yo también Gray, yo también ─ Se limitó a decir mientras salía por la puerta.

La primera semana ya estaba instalado debido a que el maestro Makarov había dicho que era miembro de Fairy Tail y que había actuado de incognito para protegerles a todos la gente de la ciudad le había tomado cariño y confiaban en él tal era la confianza que en el tablón tenía misiones exclusivas al igual que ocurría con Gray pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes querían marcharse y dejar a Juvia sola, después de una buena charla con el maestro, Mirajane y Erza los dos tuvieron que ceder, más por la presión de las dos demonios que tenían por compañeras que por las palabras del maestro.

Algunas misiones las hacía solo, otras le tocaba hacerlas acompañado, al principio se reusaba un poco por lo que había ocurrido antes de ser oficialmente de Fairy Tail pero poco a poco fue normalizándose la relación, gracias a eso pudo conocer mucho mejor a sus ahora compañeros de gremio.

Con Natsu seguía chocando mucho por su personalidad infantil y algo tonta, pero todo quedaba en peleas tranquilas hasta que alguna de las dos demonios intervenían y acaban los dos lastimados.

También había realizado algunas misiones con el hielo pervertido, pero en ellas habían aclarado algunas cosas como cuando se enteró de que había estado con su hermana y casi lo había querido matar, cuando esté le explicó lo ocurrido sin entrar en detalles supo que estaba realmente interesado en su hermana y sus instintos asesinos se habían calmado, ahora quería que Juvia se despertase para ver si ese idiota realmente la merecía o no.

Sin darse cuenta entraron en un bucle en el que sus días consistían en hacer misiones, irse a casa, cambiarse, comer algo y regresar al gremio para cuidar de Juvia, normalmente se intercambiaban los turnos según las misiones que hacían, pero cuando les tocaba hacer alguna de más de un día iban directos a verla sin pasar por casa, no podían evitar estar preocupados aunque Mirajane estuviese a cargo de ella.

Poco a poco fueron perdiendo la esperanza de que Juvia despertase, veían pasar los días sin notar cambios en la joven eso hacía que sus ánimos no fuesen muy optimistas y verla en esa cama con los ojos cerrados se convirtió en costumbre hasta hoy.

* * *

(De regreso al presente)

─ ¿Cómo sintió a Juvia? ─ Preguntó a su hermano.

─ Acabo de llegar de una misión Juvia, he ido a tu cuarto y al ver que no estabas no he podido evitar el correr y venir a ver si era verdad ─ Estaba emocionado.

La abrazó con fuerza pero no derramó ninguna lágrima, era motivo para celebrar no para estar triste.

─ ¿Qué ocurrió con el maestro Porla? ─ Ella no lo sabía.

─ Trato de matarnos con la flauta cuando lo acorralamos, pero estaba trucada y al final el que perdió la vida fue él, ni el maestro Makarov, ni Elfman, ni el idiota de Natsu ni el pervertido salieron tampoco heridos ─ Movió los hombros en gesto expresivo.

─ ¿Gray-sama estuvo cuidando de Juvia? ─ Estaba sonrojada mientras preguntaba.

─ Así es, pero no me hace mucha gracia que estés tan roja de golpe y menos por ese pervertido ─ Se cruzó de brazos.

─ Si Juvia es miembro de Fairy Tail ahora, Juvia debe buscar una casa como Gajeel- kun ─ Pensaba más animada y regresando el color a su blanquecina piel.

─ No te hace falta, las mujeres de Fairy Tail tienen un lugar llamado Fairy Hills, todas las chicas recogieron dinero y te compraron una habitación allí, cuando salgas de aquí ese será tu hogar ─ La vio agachar la cabeza.

─ Juvia… Juvia no merece ser tan feliz… ─ Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos.

─ No seas tonta y no llores, ahora debes estar feliz ─ No aguantaba ver llorar a su hermana.

─ ¿Gray-sama se encuentra bien? ─ Preguntó directamente.

─ Si Juvia, pero está en una misión en el lago de cierta villa que conoces ─ Miró su reacción.

─ ¿Por qué Gray-sama iría allí? ─ No podía parar de preguntar.

─ Después de lo ocurrido a Porla… El maestro y la primera decidieron romper de nuevo la flauta y regresarla al lago dentro del cofre, con la diferencia de que la llave esta vez estaría en posesión de Fairy Tail, Gray fue voluntario para partir la llave y meterla en el cofre ─ Contestó con paciencia.

─ Gajeel- kun, Juvia piensa que necesita un baño, Juvia le huele a gato ─ Dijo tapándose la nariz.

─ Eso es por la misión listilla, le diré a Erza o Mirajane que vengan a verte, ambas se morían por verte ─ Dijo saliendo por la puerta.

No llegó a la escalera cuando la pelirroja subía como un torbellino parándose frente a Gajeel que le dijo que Juvia había despertado y la vio entrar por la puerta como un huracán, pobre Juvia al quedarse sola con ella y bajo las escaleras de un buen humor como hacía meses que no tenía.

Juvia vio salir a Gajeel y cuando se ponía en pie vio entrar a la maga que había conocido en la fortaleza de Phantom, aquella que había derrotado a Aria sin ningún miramiento y a lo bestia y se sintió un poco intimidada.

─ Juvia… ─ Su voz sonaba enfadada.

─ Er-Erza-san ─ Dijo finalmente.

─ No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca, ¿tienes idea de lo preocupada que he estado por ti todos estos meses?, no he parado de pensar que si te hubiese ayudado a bajar no habrías tomado el control de la fortaleza y no hubiese pasado esto ─ La abrazó haciendo que chocase con su armadura.

─ Erza-san, Juvia ya se encuentra bien, no debe preocuparse por Juvia ─ Ahora se sentía emocionada.

─ Claro que debo estarlo, eres de Fairy Tail, pero antes de serlo ya vi en tu corazón que eras buena y decidiste sacrificarte para salvarnos, eres increíble Juvia y quiero ser tu amiga si me dejas ─ Estaba muy contenta de ver a la maga de agua despierta finalmente.

─ Juvia quiere ser amiga de todo Fairy Tail, ahora Fairy Tail es la familia de Juvia ─ Dijo sonriendo mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos.

Erza la miró con ganas de llorar también y ambas se abrazaron dejando por una vez que sus pesares se marchasen con las lágrimas para dar la bienvenida a una nueva vida sin preocupaciones ni culpas.

─ Erza-san, Juvia quiere trabajar cuanto antes para pagar la habitación que compraron a Juvia ─ Estaba decidida a cambiar su vida.

─ Gajeel ya se fue de la lengua, no tienes que preocuparte por eso Juvia, cuando estés recuperada del todo podrás trabajar y pagar tu habitación en Fairy Hills además tienes muchas misiones personales pendientes, eres una maga muy famosa ahora ─ Dijo alabándola.

─ ¿La gente quiere a Juvia? ─ Estaba nerviosa y sonrojada.

─ Mucho, eres su salvadora y eres de Fairy Tail, no pueden quererte más ─ Levantó los brazos expresivamente.

─ ¿Los compañeros de Juvia también quieren ver a Juvia? ─ Esa pregunta era algo que su corazón sentía.

─ Por supuesto que quieren verte, Lucy, Mirajane, Natsu, Happy, Elfman… Gray… Todos ─ Dijo Gray el último.

No sabía si formular la siguiente pregunta, pues no se había atrevido a preguntarle a Gajeel por vergüenza pero dado lo a gusto que se sentía con la pelirroja tenía ganas de saber realmente eso.

─ Erza-san, Juvia quiere saber si realmente Gray-sama se encuentra bien ─ Dijo finalmente.

─ No ha dejado de venir a verte todos los días que ha podido Juvia, no se separaba de ti ni a sol ni a sombra, muchas veces hemos tenido que pelearnos con él para que saliese a trabajar para distraerse, en algunas misiones he ido con él yo misma para meterle un poco de normalidad, no me cabe la menor duda de que eres alguien muy especial para él ─ Contestó sincera.

─ Juvia no sabe qué hacer, Juvia ama a Gray-sama, pero Juvia fue la que entregó la flauta al maestro Porla ─ Estaba triste.

─ Bueno… Si dices que te encuentras bien solo se me ocurre una cosa que puedas hacer… ─ Una idea pícara pasaba por su mente.

─ ¿Qué está pensando Erza-san?, Juvia quiere saber ─ Tenía cierta curiosidad.

─ Sabes el lugar en el que se encuentra Gray, si dices que ya estás bien solo tienes que ir a ver a tu enamorado, ¿o ahora no te atreves? ─ Sabía la respuesta de la joven.

─ Juvia irá a ver a Gray-sama, Juvia debe agradecerle que cuidase de Juvia, además Juvia quiere decirle que le ama ─ Estaba muy contenta.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.** ¡Feliz año nuevo!. Eso era lo primero que quería decir, ahora también debo explicar este capítulo, no sale Gruvia ni una vez, pero consideraba necesario explicar lo que paso con Gajeel el tiempo que Juvia estuvo 'muerta'. Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible para finalizar este fic. Gracias como siempre por leer y sus **reviews.**

 **Luniita:** Feliz año nuevo, aquí tienes el capítulo de lo que paso con Juvia, espero que te guste. Saluditos.

 **Sonye-San:** Feliz año nuevo. Aquí tienes lo que ha pasado con Juvia después de ese capítulo, siento ser tan mala pero mi mente se pone en modo intriga y salen esos capítulos. Espero que te guste como siempre. Saluditos.

 **Giselamoon:** Feliz año nuevo, siento haberte dejado en lo mejor, aquí tienes la continuación. Saludos.

* * *

 **Esto es todo. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Misdry~**


	11. Capítulo 11 El Viaje

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

 _En cursiva-_ pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

 **En negrita** \- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11. El Viaje.**

Juvia estaba muy nerviosa, hacía unas pocas horas que se había levantado de la cama y estaba ya arreglada gracias a la poderosa Titania, desde que se habían conocido ambas habían notado que entre ellas se encontraba una especie de hermandad, no sabían cómo explicarlo pero ambas jóvenes se veían como hermanas.

─ Juvia está muy nerviosa Erza-san, Juvia no sabe que decirle a Gray-sama cuando le vea ─ No podía parar de jugar con sus dedos.

─ Lo primero que debes hacer es entrar oficialmente a Fairy Tail, el maestro mintió para ayudaros tanto a Gajeel como a ti Juvia, pero tú has estado 'dormida' todo este tiempo y no hemos podido borrarte la marca de Phantom para ponerte la nuestra ─ Estaba más emocionada que la propia maga de agua.

─ Erza-san… Juvia no sabe si es correcto aceptar a Juvia en Fairy Tail… ─ Su voz se apagaba.

─ Juvia, Gajeel nos contó lo ocurrido, tanto él como tú fuisteis marionetas en las manos enfermizas de alguien que odiaba mi- nuestro gremio, más que nada en el mundo, todos quieren conocerte y ser tus amigos ─ Sonrió sincera.

─ En ese caso Juvia hará su mejor esfuerzo para no decepcionar a Fairy Tail ─ Dijo más animada.

─ Ese es el espíritu ─ Contestó la pelirroja mientras atraía hacia a ella a la pobre peliazul que chocaba con su armadura en esa especie de abrazo.

Más segura y junto a Erza, Juvia fue bajando los escalones que la conducían de la enfermería del gremio al gran salón donde podía escuchar gritos y golpes, algo por lo visto normal en el que iba a ser su nuevo hogar.

En el momento en el que puso un pie en el suelo del salón, todos enmudecieron y miraron en su dirección como si hubiese sonado el ruido más ensordecedor posible, empezó a notar su cara arder y el nerviosismo fue ganando terreno de nuevo.

Erza observaba a la joven en silencio, no quería presionarla pero estaba viendo como la timidez empezaba a apoderarse de ella, no se lo pensó dos veces y le dio un pequeño empujón a la maga de agua que dio un par de pasos al frente.

─ J-Juvia les da las gracias por haber cuidado de ella todo este tiempo ─ Contestó finalmente mientras se inclinaba en forma de gratitud.

Al escuchar a la joven de enormes ojos marinos, todo el gremio gritó mucho más fuerte que antes, pero esta vez se podía distinguir una frase en el jaleo 'Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar Juvia'.

─ Bienvenida jovencita ─ Se escuchó cerca de ambas magas, el maestro Makarov las miraba mientras daba un buen trago a su jarra de cerveza.

─ Juvia le agradece que haya cuidado de ella, pero Juvia no está segura de que deba tener una segunda oportunidad en Fairy Tail ─ Miraba al pequeño maestro triste.

─ No debes ser tan dura contigo misma pequeña, eres parte ya de nuestra familia, todos se han pasado al menos una vez a verte durante tu sueño, se preocupan de ti y saben que fuiste tú, la que les ha salvado a todos ─ Sus palabras de gratitud no animaban a la joven.

─ Pero si Juvia no hubiese entregado ese artefacto al maestro Porla, nada de esto hubiese pasado… ─ Se sentía cada vez peor.

─ Pero tampoco os hubiésemos conocido a ti y a Gajeel, no hubieses recuperado vuestros recuerdos y yo no hubiese ganado dos mocosos nuevos ─ Sonreía amigable.

─ En ese caso Juvia si acepta ser parte de Fairy Tail ─ La sonrisa del anciano era contagiosa.

─ Muy bien, ahora ve a donde se encuentra Mirajane y ella te colocará la marca ─ Erza por su parte se quedó con el maestro y ambos se veían alegres.

Juvia caminó un poco y se topó con dos magos, uno tenía el pelo rosa y la otra era una mujer de pelo rubio, junto a ellos se encontraba una especie de gato azul.

─ Buen trabajo Juvia, aunque me hubiese gustado pelear con los demás Element 4… ─ Dijo el pelirrosa.

─ Natsu no molestes a Juvia con tus tonterías, él es Natsu y yo soy Lucy, me gustaría ser tu amiga, además soy amiga de Gray y puedo decirte donde se encuentra ─ Sonrió sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

─ ' _Es amiga de Gray-sama… ¿Es una rival en el amor?'_ ─ Se preguntó mentalmente la maga de agua.

─ Lucy deja de regañarme, pero la verdad es que fue muy valiente lo que hiciste Juvia ─ Sonreía animadamente siempre.

Se despidió de ellos aunque de la rubia desconfiaba un poco y llego a la barra del bar donde una pelialbina preparaba bebidas y comida a sus compañero de gremio.

─ Juvia, no sabes la alegría que me da verte ya despierta, soy Mirajane, pero puedes llamarme Mira, si vienes conmigo te pondré la marca del gremio en unos segundos ─ Y señaló el lado de la barra por la que podía entrar.

La acompañó en silencio hasta una sala donde podía verse una silla y alrededor todo sellos de diferentes colores con la marca del gremio de las hadas.

─ ¿De qué color lo quieres? ─ Preguntó amablemente.

─ A Juvia le gusta el color azul… Mira-san… Juvia quiere saber cómo borrar la marca de Phantom ─ Estaba apenada de nuevo.

─ ¿Dónde la llevas? ─ Preguntó de nuevo.

─ Juvia la lleva en su pierna izquierda ─ Y le mostró a la otra maga el lugar donde estaba la marca de Phantom.

Mirajane se limitó a sonreír, se acercó a Juvia que estaba sentada en la silla con el sello de color azul y lo colocó sobre el de Phantom, al instante el antiguo sello se había borrado y el de las hadas brillaba fuertemente.

─ Oficialmente eres ya miembro de nuestro gremio Juvia, bienvenida ─ Y colocó el sello en su lugar.

Juvia miró su pierna y no podía creer lo que veía, finalmente las pesadillas, los malos tratos, todo había terminado, podría empezar de nuevo, tener amigos, a su hermano Gajeel y tal vez tener algo formal con Gray-sama si es que quería saber algo de ella tras casi destruir su gremio.

La presión era tal en ese momento que rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, tenía muchos sentimientos ahogados y tenía que dejar que fluyesen si quería mirar al futuro, ahora no iba a estar sola, nunca más.

Mirajane se sorprendió al ver a la joven llover, pero enseguida lo entendió, se acercó a ella y tendió sus brazos en señal de abrazo, Juvia corrió a sus brazos y se desahogó como hacía mucho tiempo que no podía.

Finalmente secó sus lágrimas y una radiante sonrisa iluminó su cara, dándole un aspecto hermoso e hipnótico.

─ Ahora sé el motivo de que Gray este loco por ti ─ Comentó en voz baja la mayor de los Strauss.

─ ¿Dijo algo a Juvia, Mira-san? ─ Preguntó la exmaga de Phantom.

─ Nada, nada, cosas mías Juvia, ¿ahora qué vas a hacer? ─ Preguntó traviesa.

─Juvia quiere ir a ver a Gray-sama, pero Juvia primero debe buscar un lugar donde vivir ─ Buscaba mentalmente solución a ese último problema.

─ No te preocupes por eso Juvia, tienes tu cuarto en Fairy Hills desde este momento, cuando vengas con Gray te contaré los detalles ─ Y la guiñó un ojo en gesto de complicidad.

─ Juvia le agradece todo lo que está haciendo por ella Mira-san ─ Volvió a agradecerlo inclinándose.

─ No tienes que darlas Juvia, ahora ve a la estación y tráenos a Gray de vuelta, te encargo esa misión ─ Estaba encantada.

─ Juvia hará su mejor esfuerzo ─ Y muy feliz, abandonó Fairy Tail dispuesta a cumplir la misión especial encargada por Mirajane.

* * *

(Mientras tanto en Villa Esperanza)

El sol golpeaba a la alegre villa tan fuerte que hacía que lo acontecido meses atrás pareciese ya muy lejano y casi borroso, eso era al menos para todos los habitantes del lugar, para un mago de pelo negro significaba traer a su mente recuerdos de una mujer a la que no podía evitar extrañar.

Gray se encontraba sentado en una terraza tomando granizado de limón, el fresco comestible animaba su decaído estado de ánimo, todos los habitantes le habían reconocido y no paraban de agradecerle por lo acontecido los anteriores meses, pero él no podía aceptar todo lo que intentaban darle.

En cierta forma era verdad que había sido su culpa que Juvia se marchase de allí y con ello esa manía que tenía de que lloviese por todo el lugar, pero también significaba su traición a la joven cuando después de haber estado con ella, ella había descubierto que había abierto el baúl y había sacado de su interior lo que ella buscaba.

Jamás hubiese pensado que una simple misión haría que encontrase una mujer por la que realmente se preocuparía y a la que seguramente querría más que a nada en el mundo, desde que había pasado lo de la fortaleza pocas cosas le animaban, ni siquiera pelearse con Natsu era ya divertido.

Después de estar turnándose con el pelinegro sobreprotector para ver quien se quedaba al cuidado de Juvia muchos días, había terminado haciendo misiones por ordenes de las dos monstruos de gremio Erza y Mira que le habían amenazado a él y a acero negro con no dejarles ver a Juvia si no salían de misiones.

Poco a poco se fue haciendo habitual salir a cumplir ciertas misiones y volver para estar con Juvia, no podía evitar sentir que su corazón se rompía al ver a esa hermosa sirena tentadora sumida en un profundo sueño que hacia parecer a su bello rostro la viva imagen de la muerte.

Juvia siempre había sido de piel muy blanquecina y eso le gustaba, ya que cuando había estado con ella había notado como sus distintas tonalidades encajaban perfectamente al igual que sus cuerpo, pero no quería pensar en ello, su pecho dolía cada vez que lo pensaba.

Después había llegado el maestro con ese maldito artefacto creado por Zeref y le había pedido que lo volviese a colocar en el lago, esta vez la llave la tendría el gremio guardada para que nadie pudiese abrir el baúl, todos sabían que no iba a aceptar pero el maestro se lo había pedido en persona y al viejo pocas cosas podía negarle.

─ Esto está tan tranquilo que me aburre ─ Decía para sí mismo mientras devoraba otro granizado.

A su alrededor todo estaba mucho más animado, la gente reía, los niños jugaban, los jornaleros trabajaban las tierras, el ganado pastaba, todo era completamente diferente de cómo lo había visto cuando conoció a Juvia.

Se regañó mentalmente de nuevo por pensar en ella sabiendo que le dolía el pecho, pagó por los granizados y se fue caminando a la entrada del bosque, ahora parecía uno completamente nuevo, sin la nieve los árboles tenían un hermoso tono verde y las copas parecían tocar el mismo cielo.

Entró en el bosque decidido a pasar al menos un día allí por los viejos tiempos y después regresaría a casa, eso después de haber pasado para ver cómo estaba la maga de agua.

─ Gray no tienes remedio ─ Volvió a regañarse mientras suspiraba.

Al entrar en el bosque pudo observar como los rayos del sol atravesaban a los majestuosos árboles y bañaban todo el entorno en una luz que iluminaba todo a su paso, era una vista realmente hermosa, además los animales correteaban de un lado a otro.

Ciervos, conejos y algún que otro zorro posaron sus ojos en él cuando pasaba sin hacer ruido, le gustaba el sonido de los pájaros y de la naturaleza, al menos era relajante comparado con el potente ruido de la ciudad y de su propio gremio que era algunas veces mucho más ruidoso que la propia ciudad.

Finalmente llegó al lago, el agua estaba cristalina y resplandeciente excepto en su centro allí el agua tomaba un negro tono indicando una gran profundidad, la imagen de Juvia saliendo del lago no pudo evitar llegar a su mente, todavía tenía muy reciente como la había conocido, al salir del agua la joven le había parecido la más hermosa de las sirenas.

Cierto era que ella era una maga, pero no podía evitar compararla con ese ser mítico por su hermosura y su manera de moverse en el agua, sin duda ese lago era la prueba de que no eran un mito y que él había estado con una de ellas.

Sacudió su cabeza y se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta de las tonterías en las que pensaba ahora, desde que la había conocido algo dentro de él había cambiado, siempre se preocupaba por sus compañeras de gremio, pero lo que sentía por esa mujer era muy diferente del cariño que le tenía a sus compañeras.

Observó el baúl abierto cerca del lago cubierto de plantas, sin duda la vegetación había encontrado un nuevo objeto al que cubrir en esos meses, tampoco había rastro de que otra gente hubiese estado allí, ya que la maldición que supuestamente había sobre ese lago hacía que la gente se mantuviese alejada de él.

Sacó de su bolsa la flauta y la partió de nuevo en varios trozos al hacerla chocar con una de sus rodillas, la colocó dentro del baúl y empezó a quitar las plantas encima de dicho objeto para colocar el candado que por alguna extraña razón había escapado de la invasión verde.

Cerró la tapa y colocó el candado negro, empujó lentamente el baúl que ahora parecía mucho más pesado debido a que contenía un arma oscura y lo vio hundirse en el fondo negro del lago.

Sacó su tienda auto montable y a los pocos minutos ya tenía todo preparado para pasar allí el día y la noche, se acercó al lago y se sentó en la orilla, en silencio los pensamientos iban y venían a su mente, pero él no podía dejar de mirar el agua, esa agua tan hipnótica que no paraba de recordarle a ella.

* * *

Juvia había llegado finalmente a Villa Esperanza, no podía negar que se sentía un poco nerviosa, al llegar a la estación había pedido un billete para dicha villa, pero al decir su nombre el joven detrás de la ventanilla, había salido con una maleta y el billete, por lo visto unas compañeras de gremio habían dejado eso preparado para ella, dos hermosas mujeres de pelo blanco y rojo.

Sin duda sabía perfectamente de quienes se trataban, el resto del viaje lo había gastado en mirar lo que había en dicha maleta y había estado al borde del desmallo al comprobar que en ella había ropa muy provocativa según su forma de verla, dinero y melocotones.

El detalle de la fruta había sido muy alegre para ella, no podía evitar sonreír al acordarse de cómo el mago de pelo negro la había sorprendido saliendo del agua con dicha fruta en su jugosa boca, antes de llegar había entrado en uno de los baños para ponerse algo menos caluroso.

Una camisa fina de color blanco junto a una falda azul oscura había sido su mejor opción, además unas sandalias negras y un gorro del mismo tono de la falda eran los complementos ideales, era cierto que mostraban mucha piel para su gusto, pero deseaba estar lo más fresca posible, pues por lo que había escuchado la villa en esta época del año estaba el sol muy fuerte.

Su primer impulso al llegar a la villa había sido el entrar en el bosque y buscar a su Gray-sama, pero primero sabía que tenía que hacer otras cosas, se había acercado a la casa del presidente para hablar con él.

─ Juvia lamenta mucho lo ocurrido los anteriores meses por su culpa ─ Había dicho al amable hombre.

─ No tiene que darlas joven, ahora sabemos que no fue intencionada esa lluvia, además gracias a usted hemos descubierto nuevos terrenos que cultivar para nuestros productos ─ Estaba algo nervioso ante la presencia de una joven tan hermosa.

Se había despedido de él y se había encaminado al bosque, la entrada y la villa le habían parecido maravillosas, sin duda había un cambio enorme que había transformado todo, dentro había visto muchos animales divertidos y juguetones, finalmente había llegado al lago y reconoció al hombre de pelo negro sentado de espaldas junto a él.

─ ¿Qué podría comer de postre hoy? ─ Preguntaba en voz alta el mago de hielo sin percatarse de la presencia de la maga de agua.

─ Juvia cree que debería probar estos melocotones, Gray-sama ─ Dijo aguantando la risa.

El pelinegro se puso en pie de un salto y se giró mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a la joven que tenía frente a él, pelo azul, ojos atrayentes, piel blanquecina y sonrisa brillante, sólo podía ser su maldita sirena tentadora.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el cap de hoy.** Muy buenas a todos y todas, finalmente me han reparado mi pc y puedo volver a actualizar mis fics después de tres semanas, también decir que solo queda un capítulo para que termine 'La dama del lago', como siempre gracias por leer, ahora a contestar los lindos **reviews.**

 **Luniitaturksa:** Finalmente puedo traer un nuevo capítulo, como siempre gracias por haber leído y comentado como hasta ahora y nos vemos en el capítulo final. Saluditos y abrazos psicológicos de vuelta.

 **Giselamoon:** No tocaba lemon en este capítulo, pero en el último tendremos buena limonada. xD Saluditos.

 **Sonye-San:** Aquí tienes finalmente la continuación de lo que pasó cuando Juvia se armó de valor para ir a buscar a Gray. Nos vemos en el último capítulo. Bye bye~

* * *

 **Como siempre digo. Hasta aquí los reviews y nos vemos ya en el último capítulo.**

 **Misdry~**


	12. Capítulo 12 La Dama Del Lago

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

 _En cursiva-_ pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

 **En negrita** \- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

* * *

Antes de comenzar finalmente con el último cap de este fic, quiero pedir disculpas a todos y todas los que leéis cualquiera de mis fics ya que como se ha podido notar he estado muy ausente, a pesar de que dije que no lo estaría, por mi falta de continuidad actualizando quiero disculparme, también como justificación quiero decir que no he pasado por una buena racha y cada vez que pensaba que salía de una cosa, la vida se empeñaba en tirarme de nuevo, pero de todo una se repone y aquí está el último cap.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12. La Dama Del Lago.**

Gray permanecía estático en el sitio, no podía creer que estuviese mirando a Juvia, 'su' Juvia, habían pasado ya tantos meses que no podía ser más que una ilusión, la vida no podía finalmente darle un respiro o un momento de felicidad.

─ Gray-sama… Juvia ha venido a verle para hablar ─ Dijo finalmente la peliazul al ver el asombro del muchacho.

Gray se movió rápidamente y en un parpadeo se encontraba abrazando a Juvia de manera posesiva, no iba a dejar que la joven volviese a escaparse de sus brazos, si tenía que hacerlo iba a pelearse con la mismísima muerte para traerla de vuelta las veces que fuesen necesarias.

─ Juvia, no puedo creer que hayas despertado, estaba perdiendo la fe en la primera la verdad ─ Comentó sin soltar su abrazo.

─ Gray-sama, no diga esas cosas a Juvia, la primera ha estado cuidando de Juvia aunque Juvia no era de Fairy Tail ─ Contestó sonrojada.

─ Juvia… ─ El pelinegro s apartó lentamente para ver la hermosa cara de su sirena tentadora.

Acarició su mejilla suavemente disfrutando del contacto de su piel blanquecina, luego acarició su labio mientras inconscientemente los miraba, volvió su vista a los ojos de Juvia y supo que nunca podría cansarse de ellos.

Se acercó lentamente y besó finalmente los labios de la mujer que milagrosamente se había ganado su orgulloso corazón, no era un beso agresivo, al contrario, era un beso tan suave y cálido que notaba como si Juvia se hiciese agua bajo su contacto.

No podía negarlo aquello le gustaba mucho, se sentía como un idiota posesivo, ella era solo para él de igual manera que él sería solo y para siempre de ella, Juvia torpemente pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y una sonrisa perversa asomó en su cara.

─ Sabes, hemos perdido mucho tiempo como has estado dormida ─ Dijo maliciosamente contra sus labios.

─ ¡Gray-sama!, no le diga esas cosas a Juvia ─ Su cara era la competencia del cabello de Erza.

─ Me debes una compensación, por tu culpa casi me vuelvo loco al pensar que te había perdido ─ Sabía por dónde llevar la conversación.

─ Juvia siente haberle preocupado, Juvia no volverá a hacerlo, pero Juvia no sabe como compensarle… ─ La pobre había caído en la trampa de Fullbuster.

─ Bueno… A mí se me ocurre una forma, pero para ello necesito tu colaboración, tus suspiros, tus caricias… Tus gemidos… ─ Eso último lo dijo en voz baja y lentamente en el oído de la maga de agua.

─ P-Pero Gray-sama, J-Juvia no imaginaba que fuese tan pervertido ─ No podía adquirir un tono más rojizo en su cara.

─ Solo me pasa contigo Juvia, eres el combustible que me enciende… ─ Estaba medio sincerándose con ella.

Para su sorpresa la maga de agua comenzó a reír en sus brazos cuando dijo esa última frase y Gray no pudo evitar enfadarse y sorprenderse al mismo tiempo. Por un lado enfado al sentir que se reía de él y sorprendido porque pensó que no volvería a escuchar esa suave y dulce risa nunca más.

─ ¿Te estás riendo de mí? ─ Preguntó molesto.

─ Juvia lo siente Gray-sama, pero Juvia se ha acordado de la frase de Natsu-san al escuchar a Gray-sama decir eso ─ Intentaba aguantar la risa.

─ ¡¿Me has comparado con el idiota del mechero ese?! ─ Ahora no estaba molesto, estaba furioso.

─ Gray-sama, no se enfade con Juvia, Juvia solo ha recordado la frase de Natsu-san 'Estoy encendido' y Juvia no ha podido reírse, además a Juvia le gusta Gray-sama, no Natsu-san ─ Contestó dando un rápido y suave beso al enfurecido pelinegro.

─ Dímelo otra vez ─ Dijo más calmado.

─ ¿Juvia solo quiere a Gray-sama? ─ Preguntó sin saber que era lo que quería que repitiese.

Gray agachó su cabeza y la apoyo en el pecho de Juvia, finalmente podía confirmar que era la real, no estaba soñando, no era una ilusión, la mujer que le volvía loco acababa de confesarle que le quería.

─ Te necesito Juvia… ─ Dijo roncamente.

─ ¿En qué necesita a Juvia?, Gray-sama ─ Era malditamente inocente.

─ Te necesito entera, los dos juntos, ahora ─ Contestó sin levantar la cabeza de donde se encontraba mientras la abrazaba.

Resbalaron por el abrazo y cayeron juntos al suelo de rodillas, no quería soltarla, pero la necesitaba, la había extrañado mucho en esos meses y obviamente no se había acostado con ninguna mujer para tratar de olvidarla.

─ Gray-sama… ─ Llamó su atención.

Levantó la cabeza lentamente con cierto miedo, no sabía que iba a hacer si encontrase miedo en los profundos ojos de Juvia, pero al establecer contacto con ellos vio lágrimas y eso le asustó mucho más.

─ J-Juvia, ¿estás bien?, siento si te he asustado… ─ No soportaba ver llorar a las mujeres, pero mucho menos soportaba ver llorar a su mujer.

─ Juvia está feliz de que Gray-sama la necesite, Gray-sama puede tomar todo lo que necesite de Juvia ─ Dijo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Al instante Gray se lanzó a por sus labios, no iba a dejarla escapar ni ahora ni nunca, iba a estar con ella allí, pero cuando se marchasen del lago ella se iba a vivir con él, iba a estar en Fairy Tail como una más… Tendría que compartirla con el idiota de Redfox, pero no iba a sentir de nuevo la sensación de vacío y dolor que sintió cuando pensó que la había perdido para siempre. Se separó de ella y la vio con los ojos entrecerrados, los labios abiertos y jadeando, no iba a contenerse más, esto ya había durado demasiado.

Comenzó a dejar un camino de besos por su cuello mientras lentamente bajaba la camiseta blanca que la joven llevaba, el sombrero tampoco había tardado mucho en desaparecer, pero sin duda ver a Juvia vestida de manera más veraniega iba a ser su perdición.

Mientras bajaba la camisa notaba como la joven temblaba bajo su toque, eso era algo bueno pues significaba que lo estaba haciendo bien, al bajar un poco más dicha prenda vio el sujetador de encaje azul que la mujer portaba, no podía negar que el azul era su color, pero el color de la prenda interior se aseguraría de solo saberlo él.

Juvia estaba nerviosa, Gray-sama la estaba llevando por donde quería y eso era lo que ella quería justamente, pero no quería arriesgarse a gritar y que el propio bosque hiciese eco de su encuentro sexual, en la intimidad con él era diferente pero por lo general ella se consideraba una mujer muy tímida.

─ Gray-sama… Juvia quiere pedirle perdón por destruir su gremio… Además Juvia quiere disculparse por casi matarle también… ─ Tenía que disculparse para poder disfrutar completamente del momento.

─ Si quieres que te perdone deberás hacerme una promesa ─ Contestó el joven mientras volvía a su tarea de desvestirla.

─ ¿Qué quiere que le prometa Juvia? ─ Estaba más centrada en la pregunta y el remordimiento que en notar que no llevaba ya puesta la camisa.

─ Que te quedarás a mi lado para siempre ─ Dijo serio mirando sus ojos.

─ Juvia le promete Gray-sama, que Juvia nunca se irá de su lado ─ Contestó sonriendo mientras empujaba al pelinegro que caía de culo.

Juvia quería jugar, ahora que sabía lo que su Gray-sama quería iba a aprovechar el momento, cuando el joven estaba sentado en suelo por el empujón ella se sentó encima de él y cruzó sus piernas por detrás mientras que con sus brazos.

─ Si Gray-sama quiere a Juvia, Gray-sama va a tener que esforzarse ─ Sonreía pícaramente.

─ ¿Te das cuenta de que estoy en una posición de ventaja? ─ Preguntó mientras impulsaba las caderas haciendo que sus intimidades se rozasen a pesar de la ropa.

─ J-Juvia no ha notado nada ─ Mintió.

─ No sabes mentir, pero no te preocupes voy a hacer que te arrepientas de haber intentado mentirme ─ Los ojos oscuros de él brillaban pervertidamente.

Volvió a mover las caderas haciendo que ambos gimiesen por el contacto, querían ir despacio, quería disfrutarse, pero tenían tantas ganas el uno por el otro que pensaron que era mejor que para la próxima vez si irían despacio.

Juvia no aguantaba más, desabrochó el pantalón de Gray, mientras él desabrochaba el de ella, se desprendieron de la ropa interior inferior y jadeando Juvia volvió a sentarse encima de él, esta vez sintiendo como se complementaban sus intimidades.

Gray casi pierde la cordura al notar como su miembro entraba en Juvia lentamente, siempre era perfecta para él, pero debía aguantar, debía dejar que ella marcase el ritmo por una vez, quería que fuese ella la que tomase la iniciativa.

No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que a los pocos segundos Juvia empezó a mover sus caderas buscando un ritmo ideal para los dos, primero fue despacio, momento que aprovechó el pelinegro para juguetear con los pezones de su compañera, uno en su boca y otro en su mano pero ambos igual de apetecibles y deliciosos.

En respuesta al estímulo la intimidad de Juvia se apretó más contra el miembro del mago de hielo y aceleró el ritmo, haciendo que Gray tuviese que agarrase a ella para conseguir la mayor fricción posible, no tardó mucho en alcanzar su orgasmo, pero Gray no aminoró el ritmo para llegar al suyo.

Ambos sin fuerza se desplomaron de espaldas en la suave hierba, el aire refrescaba sus sobrecalentados cuerpos, pero no separaron su unión, necesitaban recuperar el aliento, pero no iban a romper ese momento mágico que habían vuelto a sentir.

― Juvia… Juvia tiene que decirle algo Gray-sama ― Dijo finalmente la maga recuperando el aliento.

― Dime que no es algo como, 'me tengo que ir' ― Contestó el pelinegro mirando al cielo.

― Juvia… Juvia… ― No sabía como decírselo a pesar de que era una tontería.

― Me estás empezando a asustar… ― Bajó su mirada a su compañera.

― Juvia y Gajeel-kun son miembros de Fairy Tail… ― Dijo finalmente.

― Bueno eso es algo genial, ahora podrás venir conmigo de misiones y no tendré que volver a perderte de vista ― Cerró los ojos encontrando paz.

― Pero Juvia quiere ir de misiones con Gajeel-kun, ahora que Juvia sabe que son hermanos no quiere volver a dejarle solo ― Contestó en tono infantil.

― ¿Y a mí sí me dejas solo? ― En el fondo era un chantajista, pero no se culpaba por ello.

― Juvia le ha prometido a Gray-sama que nunca le dejará solo, pero Juvia tampoco va a abandonar a la única familia que tiene, si presiona a Juvia, Juvia tendrá que elegir entre Gajeel-kun o Gray-sama ― Contestó con seguridad.

― Vale, podré compartirte con él un tiempo, pero no te acostumbres a ganar siempre, por cierto, también vivirás conmigo en mi casa, me niego a que te quedes con las chicas en Fairy Hills y no pueda verte cuanto quiera ― Las palabras salían de su boca sin freno, pero no notaba el tono posesivo que estaba adquiriendo.

― Juvia no es ninguna inútil, Juvia también tiene su vida Gray-sama, pero Juvia agradece que quiera que viva con él, primero deberá conocer a Juvia bien antes de hacer algo tan íntimo como pedirle que se mude ― Contestó la peliazul.

― ¿Me hablas de intimo cuando hemos estado juntos ya un par de veces? ― Preguntó maliciosamente.

― ¡Gray-sama no le diga esas cosas a Juvia que se avergüenza! ― Gritó mientas se levantaba rompiendo la unión de ambos y comenzando a meterse en el lago.

― Sabes… nunca he estado con ninguna mujer en un lago… ¿Quieres intentarlo? ― Ahora mismo lo único que quería era despertar todas las emociones que pudiese en su sirena.

Juvia comenzó a nadar desnuda sin hacerle el menor caso, mientras él la observaba desde la orilla, no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que habían pasado ambos para poder estar de nuevo en ese mágico lugar y juntos, realmente comprendía porque la primera amaba tanto ese sitio.

Su mente poco a poco empezó a distanciarle de la realidad, ahora tenía a Juvia de nuevo con él, pero tendría que compartirla con el pelinegro de cejas metalizadas y eso era algo que no le agradaba, pero al menos era un pequeño precio a pagar por experimentar de nuevo lo que era la felicidad, un extraño sonido proveniente de su pantalón le saco de sus pensamientos.

Se levantó y acerco a dicha prenda, importándole poco estar desnudo, después de todo esa manía la tenía desde que había estado con su maestra y Juvia no se iba a asustar después de las veces que habían estado juntos, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una lacrima comunicadora.

― ¿Quién es? ― preguntó al aparato mágico.

Al momento un pequeño brillo ilumino el objeto y una larga melena roja se proyectó, dando lugar a la imagen de la poderosa y hermosa Erza Scarlet.

― Soy Erza, ¿cómo está Juvia?, ¿llegó ya?, ¿pudiste hablar con ella?, ¿no estará llorando por tu culpa? ― Las preguntas salían como flechas hacia Gray que en esos momentos agradecía que solo su cara se proyectase en la lacrima de su compañera.

― Juvia está bien, dijo que quería darse un baño en el lago antes de volver al gremio, respecto a todas tus preguntas, estamos bien y no la hice llorar ― En eso último mintió porque aunque fue de felicidad si lo hizo pero no iba a decírselo a Titania para que colgase sus partes reproductoras de una lanza.

― ¿Juvia se está bañando en el lago?, ¡¿No estarás espiándola verdad?! ― La última pregunta sonaba más a amenaza.

― En absoluto yo estoy disfrutando del paisaje, no soy un pervertido ― Mintió de nuevo, pero si le decía a su compañera que estaba junto a Juvia, deduciría que habían estado juntos y después de un colapso en el que la pelirroja diría tonterías luego iría a matarle por haber ``robado´´ su primera vez a su nueva amiga, Erza era muy poderosa e inteligente, pero más inocente que el día del padre.

― Bien, el maestro Makarov quiere que estéis de regreso antes de mañana, quiere que le mostremos a Juvia su nueva habitación en FH, todas están deseando conocerla ― Estaba más emocionada ella que él.

― Claro… Claro… Será estupendo ― La tercera mentira, no iba a estar nada de acuerdo con eso pero debía darle su espacio a Juvia por el momento, no era bueno presionarla aunque ahora no quisiese separarse de ella.

― Bien, una última cosa Gray… ― Parecía pensativa.

― Dime… ― Esto último sonó a niño pequeño hablando con su madre.

― ¿No estarás desnudo?, no quiero que Juvia se asusté al ver tu mala costumbre ― Parecía que le conocía demasiado bien.

― No estoy desnudo, tranquila no haré nada que pueda asustarla… ― Y la última mentira de la conversación salió de su boca.

― Bien, nos vemos pronto ― Colgó.

Dejando la lacrima de nuevo en el bolsillo, dio un suspiro y se relajó, durante toda la conversación había sentido como su cuello estaba siendo amenazado por una enorme espada, Erza le mataría si se enteraba de lo que había pasado con Juvia.

― ¿Gray-sama? ― Esa dulce voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Enfocó su vista y delante de él tenía a Juvia vestida con la ropa de él en los brazos, ofreciéndosela, mientras su pelo goteaba la hermosa agua del lago.

― ¿Ya te has vestido?, yo quería una segunda ronda ― Hizo un puchero.

― Erza-san ha llamado a Juvia por la lacrima, le ha dicho que si no regresamos pronto vendrá a buscarnos ella misma ― Confesó a su chico.

Gray se puso pálido, si acababa de hablar con él como había podido hablar con ella, entonces lo tuvo claro y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, Mirajane podía convertirse en cualquier cosa y persona que quisiese, seguramente Erza había hablado con Juvia, mientras Mira hablaba con él para ver si ambos contaban la misma versión.

― Juvia… ¿Qué le contaste a Erza? ― Estaba empezando a sentir miedo.

― Que Juvia se estaba bañando en el lago mientras Gray-sama esperaba en la orilla ― Contestó alegremente.

Gray notaba como sus fuerzas desaparecían y se sentó en el suelo, estaba seguro de que al regresar al gremio iba esas dos a matarle.

― No tiene de que preocuparse Gray-sama, Juvia le protegerá de todo peligro ― Dijo al ver como el pelinegro estaba de asustado.

― Esperemos que sepas lidiar con dos demonios Juvia, porque van a matarme ― Contestó temiendo el regreso a su familia con su ahora y siempre dama del lago.

 **Fin**

* * *

Finalmente y después de muchos meses de ausencia por mi parte, puedo dar por finalizado este fic, que comencé con tanto cariño hace mucho tiempo, podría ir una por una agradeciendo a todas las personas que han estado conmigo durante todo el trayecto del fic, pero podría llegar a ser algo pesado.

Por ello quiero agradecer enormemente a tod s los que me habéis dedicado un poquito de vuestro maravilloso tiempo, leyendo y comentando, algo que para mí es muy importante, como es una historia creada en torno a dos personajes que adoro. Nuevamente daros las gracias y espero poder decir que nos vemos pronto en un nuevo Gruvia.

 **Misdry~**


End file.
